Bakteri Cinta Konoha
by Cand Chan
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UPDATE : 'Aishiteru,' Ucap Hinata dan Naruto dalam hati masing-masing. Setruman-setruman kecil yang tercipta secara gaib dalam hati mereka membuat keduanya semakin tenggelam dalam balutan rona merah. - RnR please :)
1. Prolog

**Bakteri Cinta Konoha**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Cand hanya pengagum berat Naruto-kun saja

Pairing Utama : NARUTO x HINATA

Pairing Tambahan : SasuSaku, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

AR, Romance, Rate T, Mencoba untuk tidak ada typo, Bahasa sedikit tidak baku (Semoga semuanya benar)

Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Agar tidak bingung, Cand suka membedakan tanda kutip untuk percakapan.

'_blablabla' _Cand gunakan untuk percakapan dalam hati.

"blablabla" Cand gunakan untuk percakapan langsung dengan lawan bicara.

"_blablabla"_ Cand gunakan untuk mengulang flashback percakapan langsung.

Semoga fanfic ini berkenan dihati para readers.

Happy Reading Minna-san ^^

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Apa kau yakin, Senpai?" Kerutan tipis terlihat di kening gadis bersurai pirang yang dikuncir kuda- Yamanaka Ino.

"Pasti!" Orang yang ditanya, Shizune Kato, mengangguk mantap.

"Berapa persen kemungkinan berhasil?" Tanya Ino kembali.

"Hmmm," Shizune mengetukkan jari-jari tangan kanannya di meja, sementara bibirnya menggigit-gigit jempol kirinya.

"Sekitar 98 persen," Jawab Shizune.

"Masih ada 2 persen kemungkinan gagal." Dengus Ino kecewa.

"Tapi jika berhasil, bukankah menyenangkan?" Gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua, Tenten, ikut bicara, matanya nampak berbinar-binar.

"Toh 98 persen itu sudah sangat mendekati sempurna, Ino." Tambah Tenten.

"Lagipula kita jadi tidak perlu susah-susah mempermalukan diri kita dengan menyatakan cinta lebih dulu di depan para laki-laki, bukan?" Tenten tertawa renyah.

3 orang gadis muda segera saja pundung di tempat duduk masing-masing dengan aura gelap menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Mulut mereka sibuk menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Are?" Tenten membulatkan mata, terkejut melihat keadaan teman-temannya.

"Haha, gomen ne minna, aku tidak punya maksud buruk." Tenten tertawa canggung.

"Sudah-sudah, Sakura, Ino, Hinata," Shizune menaik-turunkan satu tangannya, seperti gerakan memanggil orang untuk mendekat, mencoba menyeret kembali ketiga gadis cantik yang terserang penyakit depresi dadakan ini.

Malam itu kehebohan dan tawa renyah begitu jelas tercipta di meja 8 kedai yakiniku-Q. Rencana awal gadis-gadis muda, Ino-Sakura-Hinata-Tenten, untuk saling berbincang ringan mengungkapkan rasa kesal tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi acara menyusun rencana jahat kepada para shinobi-shinobi teman angkatan mereka.

Shizune yang datang di tengah pertemuan dan membawa cerita tentang bakteri yang telah diam-diam dikembangkannya, membuat api dendam ketiga gadis, Ino-Sakura-Tenten, yang tengah dirundung galau ini semakin membara. Hinata sendiri lebih memilih sebagai anggota pasif saja.

Ya, bagaimana bisa para gadis ini tidak menaruh dendam. Perang dunia sudah lama berakhir, dunia ninja sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, walaupun masih ada saja pertempuran dan perselisihan. Konoha sudah kembali pulih. Dan para gadis sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa. Tapi laki-laki yang mereka sukai masih saja acuh pada perasaan mereka. Terlihat tak begitu peduli dengan perasaan para gadis yang sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hey, apakah kau cinta padaku?

"Heh?!" Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar mendengar penjelasan Shizune tentang efek yang akan terjadi. Ino segera menutup mulut Sakura dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Sssttt!" Ino meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang bebas di depan mulutnya sendiri.

"Hey Sakura! Kau mau menarik perhatian banyak orang?!" Ino mendelik. Sakura segera menyingkirkan tangan Ino, pelan.

"Hehe, maaf-maaf." Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Ano," Hinata mulai memainkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan bakteri itu untuk menunjukkan efeknya, Shizune-san?" Hinata sepertinya mulai tertarik juga.

"Bisa langsung. Bisa juga agak lama." Shizune menjawab tanpa kepastian.

"Tak masalah. Kita bisa memberi mereka banyak-banyak agar kemungkinan berhasilnya lebih besar." Tenten membuat seringai licik.

"Ta-tapi kita butuh waktu yang pasti untuk tahu, Tenten-san." Sanggah Hinata.

"Hinata benar." Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Kita harus tahu waktu yang pasti agar saat mereka kembali sadar kita tidak berurusan dengan kemarahan mereka, Shizune-san." Kata Hinata. Shizune dan yang lain manggut-manggut.

"Terlalu beresiko jika kita harus bermain-main dengan emosi mereka, Shizune-san." Sakura bergidik ngeri jika membayangkan dirinya harus berurusan sekali lagi dengan chidori Sasuke.

'_HELL NO!'_ Inner Sakura menjerit sembari menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tentu saja kita hanya harus sedikit berakting." Kata Tenten sembari mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Kita bisa berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud kemarahan mereka?" Usul Tenten.

"Tidak, itu tetap terlalu beresiko." Ino bersidekap.

"Kau kenapa sih, Tenten?!" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanggap Tenten tak mengerti.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat seperti Lee. Kau jadi terlihat menyeramkan. Kau tahu?" Sindir Sakura.

"Lagipula mereka bukan laki-laki yang bodoh, Tenten!" Kepala Ino bergoyang-goyang ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat.

"Hhh…" Tenten menghela nafas kasar. Badannya ditumpukan sepenuhnya pada kedua tangannya yang dijadikan penyangga. Kepalanya didongakkan ke atas, menatap atap kedai yang terang.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Neji selama ini padaku." Gumaman yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, tapi terlalu keras untuk tidak di dengar teman-temannya.

"Setelah aku hampir kehilangan dia, rasanya semakin berat saja untuk bersikap biasa seperti sebelumnya." Gumaman Tenten membuat Sakura, Ino, dan Shizune meneguk ludah. Mengamini kata-kata Tenten dalam hati masing-masing.

"Ano, Tenten-san." Panggil Hinata. Tenten melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya.

"Aku rasa Neji nii-san menyukaimu." Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Ya, tapi hanya sebagai teman. Aku tahu itu." Elak Tenten namun semburat merah tak dapat disembunyikan dari pipi chubbynya.

"Hhmpp…" Tawa Shizune yang coba ditahan menjadi pemecah keseriusan di wajah-wajah cantik yang sedang serius ini.

"Kalian serius sekali," Shizune menatap satu per satu gadis-gadis muda itu.

"Tentu saja, Shizune-san. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku memendam rasa penasaran tentang perasaan Sasuke?" Sakura memasang wajah sebal.

"Heh? Seperti Sasuke menyukaimu saja!" Sindir Ino.

"Apa katamu, Ino-PIG?!" Sakura menatap Ino sengit.

"Belum tentu Sasuke-kun menyukaimu, JIDAT!" Ino membalas tatapan Sakura tak kalah sengit.

Detik berikutnya dahi mereka sudah saling berbenturan dan dari mata keduanya tercipta kilatan-kilatan menyilaukan.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san, jangan bertengkar." Hinata mencoba memisahkan Sakura dan Ino yang sedang perang mata itu.

"Kau sendiri tidak penasaran, Hinata?" Tanya Shizune mengabaikan pertengkaran kedua adik seperguruannya.

"Tentang apa, Shizune-san?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja tentang Naruto." Tenten yang menjawab. Meletakkan sebelah tangan di meja untuk menopang dagunya dan menatap Hinata penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ehhh?!" Hinata sedikit terkejut juga, walau seharusnya dia tahu jika pertanyaan ini akan muncul dari salah satu temannya. Kulit wajahnya yang semula berwarna putih seketika menjadi merah padam.

"A-ano," Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah ayunya.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun." Hinata mencoba mempertahankan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, Naruto-kun, menyukai Sakura-san." Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar.

Cukup tersentuh juga hati para gadis itu. Siapa yang tidak tahu cinta tulus Hinata kepada Naruto. Bahkan walaupun sudah jelas-jelas menyatakan cinta dengan tegas sampai hampir mengorbankan nyawanya, walaupun saat perang dunia Naruto sempat menggenggam tangan Hinata, tak ada satupun kata yang terucap sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Hinata dari laki-laki berambut jabrik itu.

"Kadang aku iri denganmu, Hinata." Sakura yang sudah menarik diri dari dahi Ino, menatap kosong pada gelas tanpa isi di depannya.

"Aku tak pernah bisa setegar kau. Aku selalu berharap Sasuke membalas perasaanku." Sakura menundukkan wajah, tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas.

"Sakura…" Ino menepuk bahu Sakura pelan. Walaupun suka sekali bertengkar dengan Sakura, walaupun Ino juga menyukai Sasuke seperti Sakura, tapi Ino tetap menyayangi Sakura seperti adiknya.

"Sakura-san…" Hinata menatap Sakura, merasa tak nyaman membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu sedih. Hinata sendiri merasa pengorbanan Sakura kepada Sasuke lebih besar daripada pengorbanannya untuk Naruto.

Hinata sudah mendengar dari ceritas Kiba bagaimana Sakura pernah memutuskan untuk membunuh Sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri saat Sasuke terjebak dalam dendam demi kakaknya dulu, walau akhirnya Sakura gagal. Hinata sendiri jika berada di posisi Sakura, tak tahu apakah sanggup memiliki niat untuk membunuh Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku pikir kau juga hebat, Sakura!" Shizune angkat bicara, disunggingnya sebuah senyuman hangat.

Sakura segera menghapus setitik air mata yang belum sempat terjatuh. Tak enak juga gara-gara dia suasana jadi tak seceria tadi.

"Dan kau Hinata, teruslah berjuang!"Shizune mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan Hinata, membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

"Ya, Hinata. Buat Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu." Ino terkikik geli. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita memberi mereka bakterinya?"

"Kita bisa menaburkannya pada makanan mereka. Tapi jangan sampai salah orang!" Kata Shizune mantap.

"Dan mengambil resiko dikejar-kejar laki-laki aneh!" Sakura bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika bukan Sasuke malah Lee yang mengejar-ngejarnya walaupun hanya selama 1 minggu cukup bagi Sakura untuk angkat tangan.

"Ya." Shizune tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sekali.

"Tak ada usaha tanpa resiko bukan?"

"Tidak!" Tenten mengacungkan jempol kanannya dan ikut berkedip membuat Sakura semakin bergidik karena mengingatkannya pada Guru Gai dan Lee. Sepertinya Tenten sudah benar-benar tertular semangat muda mereka.

"Hihihi." Hinata terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Tenten dan Sakura yang berbeda 180 derajat. Dalam hati Hinata sempat membayangkan bagaimana jika Neji yang tenang ikut tertular virus semangat masa muda Guru Gai dan Lee juga. Pasti sangat lucu.

"Baiklah! Demi cinta!" Ino mengacungkan tangannya di tengah meja. Menatap penuh tekad pada teman-temannya.

Blug. Blug. Blug.

"Demi Cinta!" Sakura-Shizune-Tenten mengucapkannya berbarengan. Suara penuh semangat dan kilatan menyilaukan pada mata mereka menunjukkan tekad yang sedang terisi penuh.

Tak segera merapatkan tangannya yang berkeringat dingin, Hinata mendapat tatapan penuh intimidasi dari Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Hinata sedikit ragu namun akhirnya ikut meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Tenten.

"Demi cinta." Kata Hinata malu-malu.

"1 minggu lagi kita akan mulai menyerang mereka." Shizune memutuskan dan dijawab anggukan mantap oleh keempat gadis remaja di sekelilingnya.

Tak lama kemudian tawa renyah dan kata-kata saling sindir mulai kembali terdengar dari meja 8 tempat mereka berkumpul. Jangan lupa juga untuk menyebutkan kehebohan mereka membayangkan keberhasilan rencana mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shizune-san. Jangan-jangan Kakashi Sensei melamarmu karena bakteri ini?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Shizune kagok dan butuh waktu beberapa lama untuknya bisa menjawab.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Sebelumnya Cand mau nitip salam buat Ayzar-san lewat fic ini, Arigatou gozaimasu untuk review-review positifnya ya ^^

Dan untuk semua readers baik yang bernama maupun tanpa nama, hehe, arigatou gozaimasu too :*

Review kalian menjadi semangat tersendiri buat Cand.


	2. Agresi Dimulai! Bagian 1

**BAKTERI CINTA KONOHA**

**Agresi Dimulai! – Bagian 1 –**

Kriiing Kriing Kriing…

Jam beker di atas meja kecil disamping ranjang milik laki-laki dewasa berambut perak menjerit-jerit memekakkan telinga meminta perhatian. Namun ternyata pemiliknya lebih memilih untuk menggeliat guna merapatkan selimutnya berharap dapat mengurangi suara bising yang tiba-tiba di dengarnya.

Plug.

Seorang wanita dewasa bersurai hitam gelap panjang menekan sebuah tombol merah di bagian paling atas dari jam beker, menghentikan jeritan jam beker yang semakin menjadi itu.

"Kakashi-kun ayo bangun!" Hatake Shizune mengguncang-guncang tubuh atletis yang masih asyik bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Hmmm…" Gumam Kakashi.

Shizune mendesahkan nafas pelan. Tahu bahwa laki-laki dewasa berambut perak yang baru 1 bulan lalu menjadi suaminya itu baru tidur menjelang pagi hari, membuat Shizune tak ingin memaksa Kakashi membuka mata sayunya.

"Sudah jam 6." Kata Shizune. Tak ada tanggapan dari Kakashi.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu 15 menit lagi, Kakashi-kun." Shizune beranjak pergi.

.

.

Kakashi menyibak selimutnya kasar. Direnggangkan tubuh lelahnya sejenak sebelum bangun dan duduk untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya selama beberapa saat. Kakashi melirik jam beker di samping tempat tidurnya.

'_Jam 6.30?' _Kakashi menguap lebar tak peduli. Toh sudah menjadi kebiasaannya telat bahkan setelah menjabat sebagai Hokage. Lagipula pasti di kantor Hokage sudah ada Shikamaru. Keputusannya mengangkat Nara Shikamaru sebagai asisten Hokage terbukti sangat tepat.

Sebelum beranjak keluar kamar dan mencari istrinya, Kakashi merapikan tempat tidurnya terlebih dulu. Dia dan Shizune memang sudah membuat perjanjian siapa yang bangun paling belakang adalah yang mendapat tugas untuk merapikan tempat tidur. Walau kebanyakan Shizune yang mengalah karena kesibukan Kakashi.

"Hooaaam…" Kakashi kembali menguap lebar. Mata sayunya berkeliling mencari sosok Shizune tapi tak bisa ditemukannya di seluruh ruang dapur.

"Kemana dia?" Tanya Kakashi pada udara.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

"Ya." Kakashi mengeraskan suaranya.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Kakashi segera menghampiri pintu masuk rumahnya untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang sudah nekad bertamu sepagi ini. Tapi sebelumnya tak lupa Kakashi memasang masker wajah yang disembunyikan di kantong celananya.

"Ohayou, Kakashi Sensei," Sapa Ino dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah, kau Ino." Kakashi balas tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Ohayou. Ada perlu apa kalian berdua sepagi ini?" Tanya Kakashi tanpa basa-basi pada Ino dan Tenten.

"Ah, aku ingin mengambil obat yang dibuat oleh Shizune senpai." Jawab Ino.

"Apa Shizune-san ada?" Tanya Tenten tak sabar.

"Hmm, aku juga tidak melihatnya." Jawaban Kakashi membuat Ino dan Tenten mendesah kecewa.

"…." Kakashi menatap wajah-wajah kecewa dua gadis muda di depannya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tahu obat yang kalian maksud." Kata Kakashi kemudian.

"Hontou?!" Tanya Ino dan Tenten setengah berteriak membuat Kakashi berjingkat kaget dengan semangat muda mereka yang sudah seperti Gai saja.

"Hei! Tak bisakah kalian mengurangi sedikit semangat masa muda kalian?" Protes Kakashi. Ino dan Tenten hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Ini obat kalian." Kakashi memberikan sebuah botol kecil yang terisi serbuk putih hampir setengahnya.

"Cepat bawa dan pergilah. Tak baik kalian bertamu terlalu pagi." Nasehat sang Rokudaime.

"Demo Hokage-sama, ini sudah hampir jam 7." Interupsi Tenten.

"Sudah-sudah." Ino menarik sedikit lengan Tenten, memaksa gadis bercepol dua itu untuk mundur dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Baiklah Kakashi-sensei, kami pamit dulu." Ino sedikit menundukkan kepala, begitu juga dengan Tenten.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Kakashi dengan senyuman.

"Siapa?" Tanya Shizune yang sudah berada di belakang Kakashi saat suaminya itu menutup pintu rumahnya kembali.

"Ino dan Tenten mencarimu."

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Shizune bingung.

"Mereka membutuhkan obat dan aku sudah memberikannya pada mereka." Jawab Kakashi. Shizune menatap Kakashi dalam diam seperti bingung akan suatu hal.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka." Kakashi memecah lamunan Shizune.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"Aku dari kamar mandi, Kakashi-kun." Jawab Shizune.

Kakashi mengajak Shizune untuk beranjak dari depan pintu masuk rumah mereka menuju dapur kembali. Kakashi sangat lapar sekarang.

"Aku punya berita menggembirakan untukmu." Shizune membuat sebuah cengiran lebar dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hn? Apa?" Kakashi menundukkan kepala menata mata kelam Shizune.

"Nanti saja jika aku sudah benar-benar yakin," Shizune menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Untuk saat ini masih rahasia. Kau pasti sangat terkejut," Shizune tertawa senang melihat wajah penasaran Kakashi. Shizune memang ingin sedikit bermanja dengan suaminya.

"Heee…, kau berani bermain rahasia dengan Rokudaime?" Kakashi melompat tepat di depan Shizune untuk menghalangi langkah Shizune yang mendahului Kakashi sebelum sampai di ruang dapur.

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan sebuah ciuman selamat pagi, Hatake Shizune!" Perintah Kakashi.

"Hihihi," Shizune tertawa geli.

"Baiklah, Tuan Hatake." Shizune memelorotkan masker wajah Kakashi. Menatap sejenak mata Kakashi yang tanpa saringan lagi. Mengukir sebuah senyuman bahagia di wajah cantiknya, Shizune mulai menyusupkan tangannya di pinggang Kakashi. Sedikit demi sedikit memperpendek jarak antara keduanya.

"Aishiteru, Kakashi-kun." Sepasang suami istri baru ini hampir saja berciuman bermandikan hangatnya cahaya mentari pagi yang merangsek masuk melalui jendela ke dalam ruang tamu tempat mereka berhenti jika saja Kakashi tidak mengingat sesuatu.

"Sial! Aku lupa Shikamaru sedang sakit!" Kakashi dengan tega meninggalkan Shizune yang masih memonyongkan bibirnya.

"HATAKE KAKASHI!" Shizune berteriak kesal.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Daah Ino, sampai jumpa besok." Tenten melambaikan tangannya sebentar sebelum melompat pergi. Hari ini tim Gai mendapatkan misi selama 1 hari di daerah perbatasan. Ino membalas lambaian tangan Tenten dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Baiklah sekarang tugasku untuk memberikan ini pada Hinata." Ino mulai berjalan santai menuju rumah Hinata. Hari masih pagi. Masih kurang 6 jam lagi agresi mereka siap dilancarkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ino berkali-kali mampir ke beberapa toko. Mulai dari toko pakaian, toko buah, toko daging, hampir semua toko di sambanginya walau tak membeli apapun. Ino ingin memanfaatkan hari libur yang jarang dia dapat semenjak memilih untuk memfokuskan diri sebagai Medic-nin seperti Shizune dan Sakura.

"Baiklah paman, terima kasih banyak." Ino tanpa sengaja menangkap suara seorang tegas gadis yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya saat sedang asyik memperhatikan ikan koi yang berenang-renang di bak penjual ikan.

"Temari-san!" Panggil Ino segera setelah menemukan sumber suara.

"Oh, kau, Ino," Temari membalas sapaan Ino.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Ino.

"Gaara ada perlu dengan Rokudaime. Tapi Rokudaime tidak berada di kantornya." Jelas Temari.

'_Tentu saja. Kakashi Sensei bahkan masih belum mandi sepertinya.'_ Batin Ino. Namun Ino memilih diam, tak ingin menjatuhkan martabat Hokagenya sendiri di depan tamu negara lain.

"Dimana Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino.

"Dia sakit." Jawab Temari. Ino melirik bungkusan di tangan kanan Temari.

"Apa itu obat untuk Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino karena Temari memang baru saja keluar dari toko obat.

"Ya." Jawab Temari singkat.

"Jangan salah paham! Aku diminta Gaara untuk menjemput Shikamaru di rumahnya. Tapi Ibu Shikamaru malah memintaku merawat anaknya yang sakit karena ada urusan mendadak dengan anggota klan Nara." Jelas Temari panjang lebar saat Ino memasang seringai mengejek.

"Haha." Tawa Ino membuat Temari sedikit salah tingkah.

"Tunggulah disini, Temari-san. Aku akan menitipkan sesuatu padamu untuk Shikamaru." Tiba-tiba timbul niat jahil Ino untuk mengerjai Shikamaru dan Temari yang sudah jelas-jelas saling menyukai tapi tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk mengaku terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan lama-lama, Ino." Pinta Temari. Ino mengangguk dan segera pergi dari hadapan Temari sejenak.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Hinata menaburkan sejumput bubuk putih di atas kepala-kepala onigiri buatannya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan ritme yang tak beraturan. Beginilah jika seseorang tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya salah tapi tetap nekat untuk melakukannya.

'_Demi cinta.'_ Tekad Hinata dalam hati.

"Fuih… Hampir saja aku terlambat," Ino menyeka dahinya yang basah oleh keringat. Hinata melirik Ino dan tersenyum.

"Biar aku saja yang membereskan sisanya, Ino-san." Usul Hinata.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kita kerjakan bersama, Hinata." Tolak Ino. Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Hinata dan Ino segera membereskan peralatan masak mereka yang tergeletak di hampir semua bagian dapur keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata dan Ino membagi tugas. Hinata mendapat tugas mencuci alat-alat memasak yang kotor, sedangkan Ino mendapat tugas untuk menyapu dan membersihkan kotoran yang ada di dapur Hinata.

"Hhhh…." Hinata membuang nafas berat. Dia tahu ini tidak benar, tapi melihat teman-temannya begitu bersemangat, Hinata jadi tidak tega untuk tidak ikut terlibat. Walau sebenarnya Hinata pun sangat penasaran dengan isi hati Uzumaki Naruto.

Ino melirik Hinata yang terlihat melamun. Sebenarnya Ino tak tega memaksa gadis lugu ini untuk ikut terlibat dalam rencana mereka, hanya saja Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten lebih tidak tega lagi jika Naruto terus-terusan menggantung perasaan Hinata.

"Ayo, Hinata. Cepat kita selesaikan." Ino memecah lamunan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hinata? Ada apa kau kesini, ttebayou?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran, melihat Hinata tiba-tiba muncul bersama Ino dan membawa keranjang makanan.

Bletak. Sebuah pukulan telak dari Ino di terima Naruto di atas kepala kuningnya.

"Ah! Ittai!" Naruto berjongkok, sibuk mengelus-elus kepala kuningnya.

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata sedikit memekik kaget melihat Naruto yang kesakitan.

"Daijo.." Tangan Hinata hampir saja menyentuh kepala jabrik Naruto, namun Ino menghalanginya. Hinata bahkan tak sempat meneruskan kekhawatirannya karena kalah suara dengan Sakura yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Naruto.

"Sudah, jangan pedulikan kepala kuning ini, Hinata!" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Sakura segera menyeret Hinata ke lapangan tempat Tim 7 beristirahat. Ino mengekor di belakang mereka.

Hinata menelusuri jejak Naruto yang masih sibuk mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol dengan sudut mata indigonya. Hinata sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak tega melihat laki-laki yang disukai sejak akademi ini mengaduh seperti itu.

Setelah sampai di tempat istirahat, Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura segera menata teh hijau buatan Hinata dalam gelas-gelas kecil dan meletakkannya di atas tikar berwarna biru langit. Sakura memang sengaja meminta Hinata dan Ino hanya membuat onigiri dan teh hijau demi meminimalisir kegagalan misi mereka atau bahkan makanan tersebut termakan oleh orang lain.

"Baiklah. Sudah beres." Sakura berdiri.

"Aku akan memanggil Naruto dan Sasuke. Kau tunggu saja disini, Hinata." Instruksi Sakura. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo, Ino." Ajak Sakura.

Setelah kedua teman kunoichinya menghilang dari pandangan, Hinata menatap kepala-kepala onigiri di depannya. Ada wajah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Hinata sendiri tidak membuat kepalanya dan Ino karena memang dia sudah makan siang dirumah bersama Hanabi dan ayahnya sebelum Ino akhirnya bergabung.

Sreeek. Tap.

Hinata mendongakkan kepala. Di depannya sekarang berdiri laki-laki berambut gelap dengan pakaian khas ANBU rootnya, memasang senyum palsu yang memang selalu terpasang di wajahnya setelah berhasil melepaskan topeng kucing dari wajahnya.

"Sai-kun?"

"Hai…" Sai mengukir senyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?" Tanya Sai.

"Loh Sai?!" Sakura yang lagi-lagi seperti hantu, yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali, terlihat kaget melihat Sai dan Hinata sedang bertatapan dalam diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Maksudku, kau tidak ada jadwal latihan bersama bukan?" Cepat-cepat Sakura menambahkan, takut Sai tersinggung.

"Aku tiba-tiba saja ingin berada di sini, Sakura." Sai mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" Tanya Sai. Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Onigiri, Sai-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Apakah ini Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura?" Sai menunjuk satu per satu kepala onigiri di dalam keranjang. Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ada?" Tanya Sai.

"Ma-maaf, Sai-kun. Aku tidak tahu kau juga akan berlatih bersama." Nada suara Hinata menunjukkan sedikit penyesalan.

"Tak apa," Sai tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap kepala-kepala onigiri di depannya.

"Kau juga tidak ada, Hinata?" Tanya Sai lagi. Hinata menggeleng, membuat sebuah senyum simpul.

"Aku sudah makan dirumah, Sai-kun."

'_Sial! Mereka berdua melupakanku!'_ Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

'_Apa jangan-jangan Sai menyukai Hinata, ya?'_ Tebak Sakura.

"Eh, Sai?! Kau sudah disini saja, ttebayou?!" Suara cempreng Naruto benar-benar membuat Sakura sweatdrop. Sasuke memilih menatap Sai datar, sedangkan Ino hanya berdiri diam di belakang Sasuke.

"Ya," Jawab Sai singkat.

Sasuke memilih duduk disamping Sai, meletakkan katananya diantara dirinya dan Sai. Ino dan Sakura berebut tempat duduk disamping Sasuke. Naruto tak banyak bicara segera duduk di samping Hinata, membuat Hinata sedikit tersipu. Akhirnya Sakura kebagian tempat duduk disamping Sasuke, Ino mengalah dan memilih untuk duduk diantara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke, entah pada siapa. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kebingungan dengan makanan aneh yang sedikit mirip wajahnya.

'_Hey! Bahkan dalam bentuk onigiri, aku setampan ini'_ Narsis Sasuke dalam hati.

"Onigiri, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura dan Ino hampir bersamaan.

"Kalian bodoh sekali, melihat pun Sasuke tahu itu onigiri." Sai tak sedikitpun merasa terganggu dengan tatapan membunuh yang dilancarkan Sakura padanya saat ini.

"Sai! Apa-apaan kau! Tadi Hinata menjawab seperti itu tak masalah buatmu!" Sakura naik darah membuat Ino harus memeluknya erat-erat agar kepala Sai selamat.

"Hahh…" Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Pemandangan seperti ini memang menjadi hal yang biasa dilihatnya setelah kembali menjadi anggota tim 7.

"Kau suka sekali membuat wajah orang ya, Hinata." Komentar Naruto mengabaikan keributan di depannya.

"A-apa kau tidak suka, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bukan. Aku pernah bilang kan? Rasanya sedikit aneh memakan wajahku sendiri. Hehe." Naruto nyengir lebar.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto yang sibuk mengamati onigirinya. Sementara Sasuke sudah mulai menggigit pipi onigirinya. Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura yang sudah tenang menatap Sasuke dengan berdebar-debar.

'_Semoga Sasuke-kun tak menyadari sesuatu,_' Doa ketiga kunoichi ini dalam hati masing-masing.

"Kalau kau tak lapar, aku bersedia menggigit kepalamu itu, Naruto." Usul Sai pada Naruto yang masih tak bergeming menatap onigirinya. Naruto melirik Sai jengkel.

"Apa kau lapar, Sai-kun?" Tanya Hinata lembut. Naruto menatap Hinata dan Sai yang saling bertukar pandang di depannya.

"Hmmm…." Gumam Naruto tak jelas. Hatinya baru saja serasa dicubit.

"Urusai, Kurama!"Desis Naruto. Entah apa yang Kurama katakan padanya.

Sakura terkikik geli dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya heran akan kemudahan perubahan mood Sakura. Ino sibuk menuangkan teh hijau dalam gelasnya kembali.

"Ano, Sai. Kau bisa makan kepalaku." Sakura menyodorkan kepala onigirinya pada Sai, berharap dapat segera mengakhiri suasana aneh di depannya.

'_Benar kan? Gadis ini moodnya gampang sekali berubah,'_ Komentar Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau bisa minum teh dari ku, Sai-kun" Tawar Ino tak mau kalah.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Sai. Sakura mengangguk. Sai melirik Sasuke. Ino mengangguk. Sai hanya menatap Ino tanpa ekspresi.

"Ambil saja, Sai!" Tegas Sakura saat dilihatnya Ino meletakkan cangkir teh hijau di depan Sai.

Tidak masalah. Toh onigiri kepala Sakura hanya sebagai kamuflase agar dua laki-laki target utama, Sasuke dan Naruto, tidak curiga. Jika Sai tidak datang, Sakura akan memakai diet sebagai alasan untuk tidak makan onigiri kepalanya. Selain itu Sakura tiba-tiba penasaran sekali dengan wanita yang disukai kembaran Sasuke yang sama menjengkelkan ini.

Sasuke menghentikan sejenak kunyahannya, memperhatikan Sakura dan Sai dalam diam.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sai ragu.

"Aku sedang diet. Jadi aku tidak makan siang." Jawab Sakura cepat. Ternyata alasan pertamanya masih harus dipakai juga. Ino mengangguk-angguk menguatkan alasan Sakura.

"Ambillah," Sakura semakin mendekatkan kepala Onigirinya. Sai masih ragu sejenak.

"Tak apa, Sai-kun." Desak Ino yang sepertinya tahu rencana Sakura.

"Arigatou," Sai tersenyum. Perutnya memang sangat lapar. Kepala Sakura segera beralih tangan padanya.

Sasuke sendiri kembali meneruskan aktivitas makannya. Sekarang hampir separuh kepalanya sudah ada dalam perut. Onigiri ini rasanya enak juga. Tidak terlalu manis dan tidak terasa hambar. Sasuke sendiri memang tidak menyukai makanan yang terlalu manis.

'_Pacar Naruto ini pintar sekali memasak,' _Puji Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya dalam hati.

"Ada yang aneh dengan onigiri ini," Naruto memperhatikan wajah onigirinya dengan serius.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata saling melirik dalam diam. Namun dalam hati mereka tak henti-hentinya berdoa memohon pada Kami-sama berharap Naruto tidak menangkap basah mereka.

"Aku rasa hanya perasaanmu, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Sasuke menghentikan gerakan mengunyahnya. Sai yang sudah menggigit rambut Sakura pun menghentikan gerakannya.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun. Mungkin hanya perasaan Naruto-kun saja." Hinata mencoba membantu Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Dirinya tak kalah gagap dengan Sakura.

"Tidak, Hinata." Naruto memandang Hinata tajam. Hati Hinata mencelos, merasa gugup luar biasa. Bukan hanya karena malu, tapi rasa takut dan khawatir. Sakura sendiri tanpa sadar berkali-kali meneguk ludah, khawatir. Kenapa bocah jabrik yang konyol ini tiba-tiba menjadi begitu pandai.

"A-apa yang aneh memang?" Tanya Ino tak kalah gugup dari kedua temannya.

"Kumisku hanya ada dua, ttebayou!" Naruto memasang wajah konyolnya lagi. Membuat Ino, Sakura, bahkan Hinata hampir saja terjengkal kebelakang saking sweatdropnya.

"Cih. Dasar bodoh." Sasuke segera menelan makanan yang tadi sempat berhenti di mulutnya dengan kesal. Rugi sekali dia menghentikan aktivitas makannya hanya untuk mendengarkan kebodohan Naruto. Sai segera melepas rambut Sakura dan mengunyahnya pelan, tak lupa senyuman tersungging di wajahnya, seperti sudah terlalu maklum dengan sifat konyol Naruto.

"Naruto memang bodoh." Ledek Sai.

Bletak.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sakura benar-benar kesal. Konyol sekali dia berkali-kali terjebak dengan wajah serius Naruto. Tidak saat Naruto kembali ke Konoha setelah pulang training bersama Jiraiya, tidak sekarang. Saking kesalnya Sakura rela berdiri demi bisa memukul kepala duren Naruto.

"Ittai!" Naruto menggosok-gosok kepala kuningnya.

"Tak bisakah kau tak memukul kepalaku keras-keras, Sakura-chan…" Rajuk Naruto.

"Ya ampun, Sakura, Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun. Bagaimana kalian bisa tahan satu tim dengan si bodoh ini." Ino memijit-mijit keningnya sedikit frustasi. Pasalnya Shikamaru adalah seorang jenius, Chouji sendiri memiliki sifat yang dewasa diusianya sekarang.

"Cepat makan!" Sakura menarik paksa onigiri dari genggaman tangan Naruto yang terangkat karena sibuk menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sedikit benjol dan memasukkan dengan paksa pula ke mulut Naruto yang sibuk mengomel.

"Sakura-san…" Gumam Hinata tak tega melihat Naruto.

"Hau hejam sekali hada ku, Sakura-chan." (Kau kejam sekali padaku, Sakura-chan) Protes Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

"Jangan makan sambil bicara, Naruto-kun." Hinata mengisi kembali gelas Naruto yang sudah kosong.

"Nanti kau tersedak." Hinata menyuguhkan secangkir teh pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan mulut penuh.

Naruto masih sedikit lama menatap Hinata tanpa suara sebelum menelan semua makanannya. Menyungging sebuah cengiran, Naruto menerima gelas pemberian Hinata.

"Arigatou, Hinata." Mendapat cengiran kusukaannya, membuat Hinata tanpa sadar tersipu malu.

"Hinata," Panggil Sasuke. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Memang apa yang kau sukai dari Naruto?" Pertanyaan tak terduga dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke berhasil menohok hati teman-temannya, terutama sekali bagi Hinata.

"Hey, Sasuke! Apa-apaan kau," Naruto terlihat salah tingkah, diliriknya Hinata yang menundukkan wajah merah meronanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa yang… Argh!" Sebelum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sasuke menjambak rambut ravennya.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Pekik Sakura. Ino mendelik kaget.

"A-ada apa?" Ino terlihat ketakutan.

"Argh!" Sai juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sasuke.

"Sai-kun?" Hinata menatap khawatir pada Sai.

"Ada apa ini?!" Tanya Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Sasuke! Sai! Jangan bercanda!" Bentak Naruto.

"Ino, cepat obati Sai! Aku akan mengobati Sasuke-kun!" Perintah Sakura.

"Ya!" Ino segera menidurkan Sai. Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke.

"Naruto! Cepat panggilkan Shizune-san!" Perintah Sakura.

"Sekarang!" Tegas Ino agar Naruto tak menanyakan apa pun.

"Baiklah!" Naruto melompat pergi dan merubah cakranya menjadi tipe sensor.

Sakura dan Ino segera mengalirkan cakra mereka pada kepala dua remaja tampan yang terbaring kesakitan. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa memandang panik melihat kedua teman kunoichinya. Tangan dua kunoichi muda itu terlihat bergetar ketakutan. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi karena Shizune tak mengatakan apapun juga tentang efek samping bakteri cinta pemberian Shizune yang seperti ini.

Sasuke menangkap salah satu pergelangan tangan Sakura yang bergetar.

"Sakura." Sasuke membuka mata onyx nya yang semenit lalu tertutup.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada kami?!" Desis Sasuke.

"A-aku ti-tidak…" Sakura tak bisa untuk tidak merasa panik dan takut.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Pekik Sakura melihat Sasuke yang pingsan.

"Sai-kun?!" Jerit Ino saat Sai juga tak sadarkan diri.

"Ba-bagaimana ini," Hinata menggigit-gigit jari-jarinya.

**oOo ****TBC**** oOo**


	3. Agresi Dimulai! Bagian 2

**BAKTERI CINTA KONOHA**

Sasuke menangkap salah satu pergelangan tangan Sakura yang bergetar.

"Sakura." Sasuke membuka mata onyx nya yang semenit lalu tertutup.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada kami?!" Desis Sasuke.

"A-aku ti-tidak…" Sakura tak bisa untuk tidak merasa panik.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Pekik Sakura melihat Sasuke yang pingsan.

"Sai-kun?!" Jerit Ino melihat Sai juga tak sadarkan diri.

"Ba-bagaimana ini," Hinata menggigit-gigit jari-jarinya.

**Agresi Dimulai! – Bagian Dua –**

Tap.

Naruto telah sampai dan mendarat bersama seorang wanita cantik bersurai gelap panjang.

"Senpai!" Pekik Ino yang masih sibuk mengalirkan cakra berpendar hijau pada kepala Sai, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca hebat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shizune meminta penjelasan pada siapapun yang bersedia menjawab.

"Sasuke-kun dan Sai-kun tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri." Jawab Ino dengan suara bergetar hebat.

"Shizune-san kenapa jadinya seperti ini?!" Tanya Sakura yang juga tak beranjak dari samping Sasuke. Wajah Sakura tak kalah ketakutan dibandingkan dengan Ino dan Hinata.

"Hey, seseorang jelaskan padaku!" Teriak Naruto mencari perhatian namun tak ada yang menghiraukannya, bahkan oleh Hinata untuk saat ini.

"Hinata! Periksa aliran cakra mereka!" Perintah Shizune.

"Hai." Hinata mengangguk patuh. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk segera masuk dalam mode byakugannya yang aktif. Hinata menelusuri aliran cakra Sasuke dan Sai dengan cermat.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan aliran cakra mereka." Jawab Hinata setelah byakugannya kembali dinonaktikan.

Shizune mulai menggigiti ibu jari tangan kirinya, berfikir.

"Sakura! Coba kau cium Sasuke sekarang!" Perintah Shizune membuat ketiga gadis di depannya tercekat kaget. Sakura dan Ino bahkan menghentikan aliran cakra berpendar kehijauan mereka pada Sasuke dan Sai.

"A-apa?!" Tanya Sakura dengan gagap tak yakin akan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Ke-kenapa Sakura harus mencium Sasuke-kun, Senpai?!" Protes Ino.

"Tidak ingat apa yang aku katakan pada kalian, tte.." Shizune meneguk ludah.

"Tentu kalian ingat kan?" Shizune melirik takut pada Naruto yang mendelik padanya.

"_Setelah mereka memakan makanan mereka, cium saja langsung! Efeknya akan segera terlihat."_

"_Jangan khawatir. Mereka tidak akan ingat tentang ciuman kalian setelah efeknya bekerja."_

Ino, Sakura, dan bahkan Hinata menggali kembali ingatan mereka pada malam dimana mereka mulai menyusun rencana mereka.

"Sudah, cepat lakukan!" Desak Shizune menarik kembali kesadaran Sakura. Sakura bergeming, ditatapnya Sasuke dan Shizune bergantian. Mencium Sasuke memang menjadi impiannya, namun bukan ciuman yang seperti ini. Sakura mulai merasakan sedikit penyesalan dalam hatinya.

"Ba-baiklah, Shizune-san!" Putus Sakura setelah lama terdiam.

Sakura memandang Sasuke miris. Seharusnya ciuman pertamanya tak seperti ini. Sakura selalu membayangkan akan melakukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke di bawah guguran kelopak Sakura, atau di bawah indahnya sinar bulan. Atau bahkan jika memungkinkan di tengah guyuran salju. Tapi sekarang, jangankan untuk mewujudkan salah satu mimpinya, Sakura harus kehilangan ciuman pertamanya dalam keadaan yang sangat jauh dari kesan romantis.

"Sasuke-kun…" Tangan Sakura bergetar saat menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang mulai terlihat sedikit lebih gembul.

Sakura perlahan membunuh jarak antar keduanya. Semakin dekat dengan wajah Sasuke membuat Sakura mampu merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke. Satu senti sebelum Sakura akhirnya mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, Sakura bersumpah bahwa dia tak sedang berhayal saat melihat rona merah tipis yang mulai nampak pada kulit wajah Sasuke yang putih. Namun Sakura terlalu kalut untuk bisa mencerna kejanggalan ini dengan akal sehatnya.

Cup.

Sebuah ciuman singkat berhasil didaratkan mulus tanpa halangan di bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura segera menarik tubuhnya, menanti reaksi Sasuke. Namun menunggu lama pun tak ada reaksi dari bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Ba-bagaimana ini, Shizune-san? Sasuke-kun belum bangun juga?!" Sakura hampir tak mampu menahan air matanya lagi.

"Eh benar kah?" Shizune terlihat sama tak mengertinya dengan Sakura.

"Mu-mungkin kurang lama kau menciumnya, Sakura." Jawab Shizune asal.

"Jangan bercanda, Senpai!" Bentak Ino.

"Kau coba saja, Sakura!" Paksa Shizune menghiraukan tatapan bingung ketiga adik seperguruannya.

"Ba-baiklah."' Sakura kembali mengambil posisi untuk mencium Sasuke. Sakura sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Malu sekali harus melakukan hal seperti ini dua kali saat Sasuke sedang pingsan. Sakura mulai membuat janji dengan dirinya sendiri tak akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh lagi yang berhubungan dengan cinta. Cukup menunggu dengan sabar seperti Hinata saja.

Sakura kali ini memutuskan untuk menempelkan bibirnya sedikit lama dari sebelumnya. Sakura segera mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan sedikit gerakan di bawahnya.

"Sakura?" Desis Sasuke.

Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke, memberi ruang bagi pemuda tampan itu untuk mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

"Huhuhu…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam tak mampu menahan air mata ketakutannya lagi, salah satu tangannya mulai mencengkram tanah yang didudukinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu terlihat benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Sakura menangis semakin keras walau Sakura sudah berusaha mengurangi suara dengan membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sakura." Sasuke mengangkat kepala pink Sakura yang tertunduk dalam.

"Sudah, jangan menangis." Sasuke menurukan tangan Sakura dari wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis begitu keras.

Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke mulai membimbingnya untuk jatuh dan menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke, membuat Sakura berhenti menangis sejenak untuk menikmati kekagetannya akan perlakuan lembut Sasuke.

'_Apa efeknya sudah bekerja?' _Batin Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, tapi jangan menangis lagi, Sakura." Sasuke mulai menelusuri rambut kapas Sakura yang sudah memanjang kembali dengan jari-jari kekarnya.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak melihat air matamu." Sasuke sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya seolah menekan begitu banyak emosi dalam hatinya yang saat ini memberontak ingin keluar.

"Sasuke-kun…" Lirih Sakura.

**.**

**.**

Hinata memandang Naruto khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata masih berfikir bahwa gadis yang dicintai Naruto adalah Sakura, dan melihat orang yang dicintai sedang berpelukan dengan laki-laki lain pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Namun Naruto yang berdiri tegak di samping Shizune tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun yang dapat dengan mudah diartikan Hinata, membuat gadis bermata indigo ini mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sakura…" Lirih Ino yang tak tahu harus ikut bahagia atau bersedih melihat Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Disatu sisi Sakura adalah sahabatnya, namun disisi lain perasaan sukanya pada Sasuke masih sama seperti dulu. Ino mungkin bisa menganggap dirinya bingung, namun air mata yang berjatuhan dalam kediamannya menunjukkan kenyataan yang lain.

"Ino-san…" Lirih Hinata yang menatap Ino iba. Shizune melirik Hinata.

"Baiklah Ino sekarang giliranmu mencium Sai!" Perintah Shizune.

"A-apa?" Gagap Ino.

"Ke-kenapa harus aku, Senpai?" Protes Ino.

"Ya, karena kamu yang paling dekat dengan Sai." Lagi-lagi jawaban Shizune terdengar begitu asal.

"Jangan bercanda, Senpai!" Tolak Ino.

"Hinata saja! Sepertinya Sai menyukai Hinata!" Usul Ino.

"Heh?" Hinata memekik kaget dengan usulan Ino, wajahnya merona membayangkan dirinya harus mencium Sai.

"Tidak bisa, tte…" Naruto membungkam mulut Shizune dengan tidak sopan.

"Hei, Ino! Bukankah Sai cukup tampan seperti Teme?!" Naruto benar-benar tidak paham cara membujuk wanita.

"Diamlah!" Sasuke menghentikan gerakan Sakura yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke karena penasaran dengan keributan yang di dengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika Sai tampan?!" Geram Ino mulai tersulut emosi.

"Jika bukan Hinata, kenapa tidak kau saja?!" Teriak Ino menunjuk kasar Naruto.

"Heee…" Cibir Naruto.

"Kau bercanda? Aku laki-laki, Ino. Aku hanya mencium wanita!" Tolak Naruto yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Shizune.

"Tapi kau mencium Sasuke." Sindir Shizune.

"APA?!" Naruto menatap horor pada Shizune.

"Naruto-kun, jangan marah lagi," Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto dari jarak yang tidak dekat.

"Jika kau tak mau melakukannya, Sai bisa tak sadarkan diri seumur hidup dan itu tanggung jawabmu, Ino." Shizune mulai menakuti Ino.

"Tapi bagaimana denganku, Senpai?!" Suara Ino terdengar serak.

"Aku juga seorang gadis, dan kau pasti paham bahwa ciuman pertama adalah sesuatu yang sakral bagi seorang gadis." Ino mencoba beragumen.

"Sudah aku bilang diamlah, Sakura!" Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar datar seperti Sasuke yang asli.

"Demo, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin tahu!" Sakura mulai memberontak dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Cepat lakukan, Ino!" Desak Shizune.

"Iya, Ino, Kau tak kasihan melihat Sai?" Dukung Naruto.

"Berjuanglah, Ino-san!" Semangat yang coba diberikan Hinata tak membantu keadaan Ino sama sekali.

"Kalian kejam sekali padaku!" Ino menghapus air matanya yang tak mau berhenti mengalir dengan punggung tangannya.

Ino menatap wajah pucat Sai yang terlihat begitu tampan dan tanpa dosa. Sebuah pemandangan yang terlihat tak singkron dengan Sai dalam keadaan sadar yang mulutnya terasa begitu pahit jika berkomentar.

Ino memejamkan matanya. Dibunuhnya jarak antara dirinya dan Sai hanya menggunakan intuisinya saja. Walaupun belum menyukai Sai seperti Ino menyukai Sasuke, tapi Ino tetap merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan ritme yang tidak normal.

Cup.

Ino sukses mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Sai. Namun Ino tak segera menarik kepalanya menjauh karena tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti Sakura. Cukup sekali saja Sai menghancurkan mimpi tentang ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Semua teman-temannya kecuali Sakura yang masih terkunci dalam pelukan Sasuke, menatap Ino dengan wajah tersipu.

Tes.

Sai dapat merasakan air mata Ino yang terasa dingin menyentuh kulit pucatnya. Sai memutuskan untuk membuka mata, namun pandangannya terhalang oleh poni pirang Ino yang menggelitiki kulit wajahnya.

Sreeet.

Sai mendorong Ino menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ditatapnya Ino yang merona dengan mata yang sembab penuh air mata. Sai sendiri terlihat lebih merona daripada Ino. Salahkan kulit pucat Sai yang tak mampu menyembunyikan rona itu.

"Hahaha, lihat Ino, dia benar-benar bangun kan?" Naruto tertawa puas.

"Ya, ya," Shizune mengangguk-angguk.

"Sudah aku bilang, kau hanya perlu menciumnya, ttebayou!"

'_HAH?!"_

'_Sial!'_

'_APA?!'_

'_Dasar bodoh!'_

'_Naruto-kun?!'_

"BODOH!"

Bletak. Pofft.

Naruto yang terlalu kesal tanpa sadar memukul kepala Shizune yang ternyata adalah seorang bushin, membuat bushin Naruto yang melakukan Henge no Jutsu sebagai Shizune segera menghilang meninggalkan Naruto dan menyisakan asap tipis.

Naruto meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Perlahan memutar kepala jabriknya mencoba mencari tahu reaksi orang-orang di belakangnya. Perasaannya tidak enak, seperti tertekan oleh puluhan ekor gajah.

"NA-RU-TO!" Sakura yang sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke menatap Naruto garang.

"Huuuaaaaa….." Air mata Ino yang berhenti mengalir sejenak tersihir oleh tatapan tajam onyx Sai, kembali berjatuhan dengan derasnya.

"Naruto! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu. Huaaa….." Ino meraung dalam kuncian tangan pucat Sai pada kedua lengannya.

Kretek. Kretek. Kretek.

Bunyi jari jemari Sakura yang ditekuk pemiliknya sebagai pemanasan sebelum melakukan perhitungan dengan bocah Kyuubi di depannya terdengar begitu menyeramkan di telinga semua orang di sekitarnya.

"Eh, Haha, Sakura-chan, jangan marah!" Naruto mundur teratur.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang Shizune-Nee minta!" Jelas Naruto mencari perlindungan.

"KAU!" Teriak Sakura.

"AKAN MATI!" Sakura dengan mata berkilat api segera melompat menjauh dari Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk pasrah menanti kematian tragis sahabat kuningnya yang sangat bodoh.

"HUAAAA…. AMPUN….!" Naruto melompat sejauh-jauhnya meninggalkan Hinata yang sibuk menahan tubuh Sakura yang memberontak hebat dan berteriak-teriak penuh emosi jiwa.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Satu suap lagi?" Tanya Temari.

"Hn," Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Cih. Dasar kau ini." Temari menyuapkan satu sendok bubur terakhir Shikamaru yang tadi sempat dibuat oleh Nara Yoshio, ibu Shikamaru, sebelum pergi dan menitipkan Shikamaru untuk dirawatnya.

"Me-re-pot-kan saja." Sindir Temari yang sengaja menekan kata merepotkan. Temari menyeringai puas akhirnya bisa membalas Shikamaru dengan label yang sering diberikan Shikamaru padanya.

"Ya ya ya," Respon Shikamaru dengan mulut penuh.

"Kau makanlah dango ini. Teman perempuanmu, Ino, membelikannya untukmu." Temari membiarkan Shikamaru sibuk menatap bulatan-bulatan manis di depannya.

'_Memangnya sejak kapan aku jadi penggemar makanan manis?_' Pikir Shikamaru tanpa punya niat untuk menyentuh dangonya yang disejajarkan rapi oleh Temari di atas piring kecil. Shikamaru mengabaikan dango-dango itu begitu saja di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kepalamu masih terasa pusing?" Temari sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Shikamaru tak menjawab, tapi wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah.

Kening Temari berkerut.

'_Wajah Shikamaru merah sekali, sepertinya demam Shikamaru benar-benar parah_.' Temari meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Shikamaru.

"Panas sekali." Gumam Temari.

Temari meninggalkan Shikamaru sejenak. Mengaduk-aduk isi kantong belanjaannya tadi di toko obat. Mengambil beberapa bulatan pil berwarna coklat kelam dan menyiapkan segelas air minum untuk Shikamaru.

"Minum obatmu dan istirahatlah lagi." Temari meletakkan butiran-butiran obat di tangan Shikamaru.

"Cepat makan obatmu, Shikamaru!" Perintah Temari karena Shikamaru hanya menatap ngeri keempat butir obatnya.

"Cerewet!" Shikamaru segera mengambil satu bulatan obat untuk dikunyahnya.

"Pahit sekali, Temari." Rengek Shikamaru yang terdengar sedikit manja.

"Makanlah bergantian dengan dango mu. Sedikit saja agar pahitnya hilang." Bujuk Temari dengan sabar. Shikamaru mengambil satu tusuk dango. Digigitnya setengah dari bulatan pertama dango di tangannya.

Shikamaru mengulangi dengan makan satu bulatan obat dan selanjutnya menggigit tiap bulatan pertama dango pada setiap tusuknya sampai keempat obatnya habis tertelan.

"Minumlah sedikit." Temari memberikan segelas air pada Shikamaru.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja," Temari memandang kasian pada dango-dango yang kehilangan tiap bulatan pertamanya.

Shikamaru tak merespon. Diletakkannya gelas air minum yang sudah tandas isinya. Shikamaru memelorotkan tubuhnya. Temari sebenarnya ingin membantu tapi dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Shikamaru melakukannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Temari." Shikamaru menarik selimutnya menutupi mulutnya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi Kaa-san pasti sudah pulang. Kau pulanglah." Usul Shikamaru. Temari bergeming, mempertimbangkan keadaan Shikamaru.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menunggu sampai ibumu benar-benar dirumah," Putus Temari.

"Dasar bodoh!" Lirih Shikamaru sembari memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas.

Temari beranjak dari kamar Shikamaru yang sangat hijau. Tak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat bocah rusa itu. Shikamaru diam-diam membuka kembali matanya yang sempat tertutup untuk membuntuti Temari sampai gadis itu hilang di balik pintu kamarnya yang ditutup.

.

.

"…ka…" Mata Shikamaru sedikit bergerak.

"Hey, ayo bangun." Shikamaru bisa mendengar suara lembut seorang gadis yang biasanya selalu terdengar tegas dan sombong.

"Shikamaru!" Temari masih mencoba membangunkan Shikamaru.

Perlu beberapa saat untuk Temari sampai gadis itu berhasil membuat Shikamaru membuka mata.

'_Dingin?'_ Tanpa sadar Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh benda lembut yang bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Badanmu panas sekali dan kau berkali-kali mengingau, jadi aku mengompresmu dengan handuk." Jelas Temari.

"Tadi ibumu sudah pulang tapi segera pergi saat ada anggota klanmu yang memanggilnya kembali."

"Menjadi ketua klan sepertinya sibuk sekali ya, Shikamaru." Komentar Temari panjang lebar. Sementara Shikamaru memilih untuk diam mendengarkan.

"Hey, cepatlah sembuh dan kau harus membayar semua keringatku saat merawatmu, pemalas!" Temari mencoba mengajak Shikamaru untuk bercanda. Shikamaru tersenyum lemah.

"Ada apa kau membangunkanku?" Tanya Shikamaru. Shikamaru mencoba memaksakan diri untuk duduk walau pada akhirnya harus dibantu oleh Temari.

"Waktunya minum obat." Jawab Temari sembari beranjak mengambil beberapa butir pil berwarna coklat kelam lagi.

"Lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru tak senang.

"Ya. Paman penjual obat bilang besok kau pasti sudah sembuh." Temari mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan Shikamaru.

"Cepat minum." Perintah Temari.

"Mendokusai na." Dengus Shikamaru tapi tetap mengambil alih butiran-butiran obat dari telapak tangan halus Temari.

"Ini dangomu," Temari tersenyum lebar seperti menikmati penderitaan Shikamaru akan kepahitan obatnya.

Shikamaru sekali lagi melakukan hal yang sama. Mengunyah sebutir pil pahit yang dijejali dengan manisnya dango, membuat Shikamaru mengecap rasa nano-nano yang membuatnya sedikit mual.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Shikamaru di sela penuhnya mulut Shikamaru oleh obat dan dango.

"Kau baru menanyakannya sekarang setelah aku menungguimu seharian, tuan jenius?" Sindir Temari.

"Hey, kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak, Temari!" Shikamaru mendengus kesal. Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh, Shikamaru." Simpul Temari. Disentuhnya kembali kening Shikamaru dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aneh sekali. Badanmu sudah tidak sepanas tadi, tapi wajahmu masih saja memerah." Temari memiringkan sedikit kepalanya bingung, membuat Shikamaru mengumpat dalam hati akan kepolosan Temari.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa, Temari!" Shikamaru menyingkirkan tangan Temari dari keningnya.

"Ini makanlah." Shikamaru menyodorkan butiran terakhir dangonya.

"Huh! Kau pikir satu butir dango ini sebanding dengan jerih payahku merawat anak manja sepertimu?" Sinndir Temari, namun tangannya tetap merebut dango yang ditawarkan Shikamaru dengan sedikit kasar.

"Jika aku sembuh aku akan membelikanmu dango sampai kau puas." Shikamaru meletakkan piring dangonya di samping meja tidurnya.

"Jangan menyesali janjimu, Shikamaru." Temari tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"Kau tidak pulang? Gaara pasti sibuk mencarimu." Tanya Shikamaru tak menanggapi peringatan Temari. Temari menggeleng.

"Sudah aku bilang aku akan menungguimu sampai ibumu kembali pulang." Tolak Temari.

"Terserah kau saja." Shikamaru memelorotkan kembali badannya untuk berbaring.

"Kau tak ingin makan sesuatu? Nanti malam kau harus minum obat terakhirmu." Tawar Temari.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur, Temari." Tolak Shikamaru.

"Rasanya kepalaku sakit sekali." Shikamaru memukul pelan sebelah keningnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah hentikan itu dan tidurlah!" Perintah Temari untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Shikamaru." Bisik Temari selirih mungkin agar tak terdengar pemuda yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya ini, setelah selesai membenarkan letak selimut Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memiringkan tubuhnya tak ingin Temari melihat rona merah di wajahnya. Tak butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi Temari untuk mendengar dengkuran kecil Shikamaru.

"Astaga!" Temari sedikit sweatdrop dengan kecepatan tidur Nara Shikamaru.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Neji, Lee, ayo turun." Teriak Tenten dari bawah pohon tempat patroli dua anggota tim Gai itu.

"Guru Gai meminta kita untuk beristirahat!" Tenten berteriak penuh semangat. Waktu istirahat dan makan memang yang menjadi favoritenya dalam misi.

Slap. Tap. Tap.

"Tenten, kalau kau makan terus kau akan menjadi seekor babi." Komentar Lee segera setelah mendarat tepat di hadapan Tenten.

"Benarkan, Neji?" Lee menoleh pada Neji yang baru saja menonaktifkan byakugannya. Tak ada reaksi dari laki-laki yang pernah mati suri ini.

"Huh!" Tenten mendengus kesal. Melompat meninggalkan Lee dan Neji.

"Dia marah?" Heran Lee.

"Wanita memang selalu mempermasalahkan berat badan, Lee." Jelas Neji yang kemudian melompat menyusul Tenten. Lee mengendikkan bahu, kemudian ikut melompat menyusul dua rekan satu timnya.

"Neji, apa kau akan melakukannya malam ini?" Tanya Lee. Neji diam tak menjawab tapi rona merah tipis mulai merambati kulit wajahnya yang putih bersih.

"Ya. Aku sudah mempersiapkan hatiku." Jawab Neji sedikit lama.

"Hahahaha," Lee tertawa senang. Neji tak merespons. Diam-diam dibalik wajah tenang seorang Hyuuga Neji, sebenarnya tersembunyi kegugupan seorang laki-laki.

"Baiklah. Berjuanglah, Neji!" Lee mengangkat satu jempolnya dan membuat seringai menyilaukan. Neji menganggukkan wajah tersenyumnya sekali.

.

.

"Tenten!" Guru Gai mengambil suara. Matanya berkali-kali melirik gugup pada Neji dan Lee.

'_Sial! Sensei sangat tak pandai berakting.'_ Gerutu Neji dalam hati.

"Ya, Sensei!" Jawab Lee penuh semangat, tak lupa menghormat pada Gai Sensei.

"Hey, aku yang dipanggil kenapa kau yang menjawab, Lee?!" Protes Tenten.

"Ya, Lee." Gai Sensei manggut-manggut.

"Aku memanggil Tenten. Kau tak seharusnya menjawabnya. Itu tidak sopan." Nasehat bijak Guru Gai.

"Maafkan aku, Guru!" Mata Lee mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak Lee, Guru yang salah tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengajarimu." Pembicaraan mulai melenceng dan mata Gai Sensei sekarang ikut berkaca-kaca.

"Guru…"

"Lee…"

"Hahh…" Neji mendesahkan nafas panjang. Berfikir bahwa keputusannya untuk meminta bantuan Gai Sensei dan Lee adalah salah besar. Lebih baik dia melakukannya sendiri.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Tenten." Neji bangkit dari duduknya.

"Heh? Mau kemana, Neji?" Tanya Tenten yang mengikuti langkah panjang Neji di belakang.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sepertinya disukai seorang gadis." Jawab Neji tanpa menoleh. Mereka berdua mulai melompat-lompat.

'_Sejak kapan laki-laki Hyuuga ini tahu apa yang disukai wanita?_' Pikir Tenten. Kedua alis Tenten hampir bertemu.

"Apakah jauh? Bagaimana jika Guru mencari kita?" Tanya Tenten kemudian.

"Aku sudah meminta izin darinya, sebelum kita kembali pulang tengah malam nanti." Jawab Neji yang sudah mengaktifkan byakugannya karena sedikit lupa dengan jalan.

Tenten tak ingin banyak bertanya lagi karena takut Neji kesal padanya. Beberapa kali Tenten terlihat sibuk menyincing lengan bajunya yang agak kebesaran karena memang hari ini Tenten sengaja memakai baju baru warna merah maronnya yang dia beli saat menemani Ino berbelanja satu bulan yang lalu.

.

.

Neji memperhatikan dalam diam seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang dicepol dua yang sibuk mencabut dan merangkai bunga dengan tangannya. Gadis ceria yang sudah dikenalnya dan sedikit banyak terlibat dalam tiap fase perjalanan hidupnya yang penuh liku sejak 7 tahun lalu itu.

"Tenten!" Panggi Neji.

"Ayo kita kembali."

Tenten yang merasa di panggil namanya menoleh cepat. Dengan berat hati Tenten berlari menghampiri Neji.

"Cepat sekali?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan mahkota bungaku, Neji." Protes Tenten yang memamerkan mahkota bunga yang berhasil dirangkainya setengah jadi.

"Hmm…" Neji terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah cepat selesaikan. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu sebelum kita kembali." Kata Neji dengan mimik serius.

"Yosh!" Tenten menghormat dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi, membuat gadis 19 tahun itu terlihat sangat manis.

Neji sendiri segera beranjak pergi dari tempatnya duduk saat ini setelah Tenten menjauh dari pandangan tajam mata amethysnya. Kaki jenjang Neji melangkah mendekati segerombolan bunga nan cantik berwarna-warni tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk mengawasi Tenten. Dengan tenang Neji mulai mencabuti bunga-bunga kecil yang bergerombol itu satu per satu dan merangkainya menjadi sebuket bunga yang sangat indah.

"Neji, apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Tenten terdengar jelas sekali di belakangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Neji dengan heran. Apa Tenten yang terlalu cepat menyelesaikan rangkaian mahkota bunganya, atau Neji yang terlalu lama berkutat dengan buket bunganya menjadi sebuah pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepala Neji.

"Sejak 5 menit yang lalu, mungkin." Jawab Tenten dengan acuh dan mengambil duduk di tempatnya berjongkok.

"Lihat-lihat, apakah aku cantik?" Tanya Tenten yang tersenyum lebar saat memamerkan hasil karyanya yang bertengger manis di atas kepala bercepol Tenten.

"Hn." Jawab Neji singkat karena terlalu malu untuk memuji kecantikan Tenten secara langsung.

"Untukmu." Neji menyodorkan sebuket bunga yang dirangkainya sendiri di depan wajah Tenten yang tersipu.

"Un-untukku?" Tanya Tenten memastikan. Neji mengangguk. Mengambil tempat duduk disamping Tenten yang masih terpesona dengan buket bunga pemberian Neji.

"A-arigatou, Neji." Lirih Tenten menahan haru.

"Hn." Neji memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu malu.

'_Sial!' _Umpat Neji saat usahanya untuk menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya tak berhasil juga.

'_Apa aku berikan saja bakterinya sekarang ya?'_ Tanya Tenten dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. Diliriknya Neji yang duduk diam menghindari tatapan Tenten.

'_Demi cinta!'_ Tenten menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum memanggil Neji yang membelakangi wajahnya, Tenten dengan cepat menaburkan bubuk bakteri itu pada setengah bagian bakpau yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

"A-ano, Neji." Panggil Tenten gugup. Neji menatap Tenten dengan wajah datar. Tatapan tajam mata amethys Neji membuat Tenten semakin gugup saja.

"Apa kau mau bakpau?" Tanya Tenten membuat alis Neji terangkat sebelah berfikir jangan-jangan Tenten ngelindur.

"Disini tak ada penjual bakpau, Tenten." Jawab Neji.

"Aku membawanya satu tadi, hehe." Tenten mulai mengeluarkan sebutir bakpau dari balik badannya.

"Kita bisa bagi dua. Tunggu sebentar." Tenten membelah bakpaunya.

"Ini untukmu," Tenten memberikan bakpau bagian Neji dengan cengiran lebar menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Arigatou." Ucap Neji yang segera menggigit bagiannya.

Tenten sibuk melirik Neji yang mengunyah bakpaunya dalam diam. Jantung Tenten mulai berdetak tak normal menanti reaksi Neji.

'_Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat,'_ Tekad Neji dalam hati. Walau di dunia nyata, Neji terlihat tak memikirkan apapun. Kemungkinan besar karena mata amethysnya yang spesial dan nampak tak berpupil itu, membuat orang lain sedikit kesulitan mengartikan ekspresi wajah Hyuuga yang tipis.

"_Setelah mereka memakan makanan mereka, cium saja langsung! Efeknya akan segera terlihat."_ Tenten mengingat kembali cerita Shizune.

"Tenten." Panggil Neji membuyarkan lamunan Tenten.

"Eh, iya?!" Reaksi berlebihan Tenten membuat Neji sedikit kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji.

"_Jangan khawatir. Mereka tidak akan ingat tentang ciuman kalian setelah efeknya bekerja."_ Kata-kata Shizune semakin membulatkan tekad Tenten.

"Neji…" Tenten memejamkan iris coklatnya untuk menghindari tatapan mata amethys Neji.

Tenten mulai memajukan bibir mungilnya, wajahnya merona hebat karena malu dan gugup. Rasanya ini bukan dirinya tapi apa boleh buat jika memang cara kerjanya seperti ini.

Sementara Tenten sedikit demi sedikit mulai membunuh jarak antar keduanya. Neji diam terpaku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Neji tak pernah sedikitpun berfikir Tenten bisa seberani ini, bahkan sebelum Neji sempat menyatakan maksud sebenarnya mengajak Tenten menjauh dari Gai Sensei dan Lee.

Grep.

Hyuuga Neji sukses mengunci bibir Tenten yang dimonyongkan dengan tangan kanannya.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Suara Neji terdengar sedikit frustasi oleh rasa malu dan bingung yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya karena ulah Tenten.

"Uuu, uuu," Tenten tak bisa bicara karena bibirnya masih terkunci oleh tangan Neji erat.

"Tak seharusnya seorang wanita mencium laki-laki terlebih dahulu!" Kata Neji tegas. Tenten yang memasang wajah sedih hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jangan melakukannya lagi!" Perintah Neji. Tenten menunjuk bibirnya yang masih terkunci rapat oleh tangan Neji. Untunglah Neji segera sadar dan melepaskan tangannya dari bibir monyong Tenten.

"Huwaaaa…." Tenten menarik diri dari Neji. Malu sekali rasanya sudah bertindak senekad dan sebodoh ini.

'_Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!'_ Tenten menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada kedua telapak tangannya.

Neji mendesahkan nafas berat. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki melarangnya untuk terpaku lebih lama, namun jiwanya masih sedikit shock dengan reaksinya pada Tenten entah kenapa baginya terasa sedikit janggal. Ditariknya tangan Tenten yang menutupi wajah chubbynya yang merona hebat. Neji memaksa Tenten menantang mata amethysnya. Dua anak manusia berbeda jenis ini saling menatap dalam rona merah.

"Tenten ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu dari dulu." Neji melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Tenten.

"Apa?" Suara Tenten terdengar masih menyimpan sedikit rasa gugup dan takut karena baru saja dimarahi oleh Neji.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Neji dengan suara beratnya tanpa halangan berarti.

'_Are?' _Tenten melongo melihat hasil yang diluar rencana karena berfikir agresi yang dilancarkannya sudah gagal total.

"HEH?! MENIKAH?!" Teriak Tenten kaget. Butuh waktu sedikit lama baginya untuk benar-benar memahami makna kata-kata Neji semenit yang lalu. Neji sendiri merasakan telinganya sekarang berdengung hebat.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Shikamaru, bangunlah." Mata Shikamaru sedikit bergerak.

"Ayo bangun dan cepat makan obatmu!" Shikamaru membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kaa-san?" Lirih Shikamaru. Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Shikamaru tersenyum, mengambil posisi duduk di depan Shikamaru yang masih terbaring.

"Bangun dan makan obatmu, Shikamaru." Ulang Yoshio.

Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya untuk menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding kamarnya.

"Sebelumnya makan dulu buburmu," Yoshio meletakkan semangkok bubur kasar yang nampak mengerikan dipangkuan Shikamaru.

"Ayo, makanlah!" Perintah Yoshio karena Shikamaru hanya menatap bubur yang terlihat memiliki rasa yang sama mengerikannya dengan keempat butiran obatnya.

Glek. Shikamaru meneguk ludah dengan susah payah membayangkan rasa bubur di pangkuannya sekarang. Tapi karena Yoshio sudah memberi perintah, Shikamaru tahu dia tak harus membantah.

'_Hm? Rasanya tak seseram bentuknya.'_ Pikir Shikamaru saat sesendok kecil bubur berhasil melewati kerongkongannya.

"Ini bukan buatanmu." Komentar Shikamaru menatap Yoshio yang sibuk menahan tawa geli.

"Kaa-san. Dimana kau membeli bubur aneh nan ajaib ini?" Tanya Shikamaru heran. Yoshio terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan anak laki-laki satu-satunya ini.

"Sudah, habiskan saja buburnya dan segera makan obatmu!" Yoshio berdiri, mendekati Shikamaru dan mencium pipi Shikamaru.

"Kaa-san akan kembali setengah jam lagi." Detik berikutnya Yoshio benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mengawasi kepergiannya dengan sendok yang tergigit di mulutnya.

Shikamaru menyeringai sebelum kembali menyuap sendok demi sendok bubur sampai benar-benar tandas.

'_Tanpa kau mengatakannya, aku tahu siapa yang membuat bubur ini, Kaa-san.'_ Shikamaru meletakkan mangkok buburnya yang kosong di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil keempat butir obat berwana coklat kelam yang masih tertinggal rasa pahitnya pada lidah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mulai mengunyah keempat butir obat itu sekaligus tanpa rengekan manja seperti yang dilakukannya dihadapan Temari sebelumnya. Walau tak ada rasa manis dango yang menetralisir rasa pahit obatnya, tak masalah. Bagi Shikamaru, wajah khawatir Temari yang direkamnya kuat-kuat dalam ingatannya, terasa lebih manis melebihi beberapa tusuk dango sekalipun.

Shikamaru menandaskan air dalam gelas yang juga sudah di sediakan Yoshio di atas meja yang sama dengan tempat Yoshio meletakkan obat Shikamaru, karena memang meja kecil itu merupakan satu-satunya meja terdekat yang mampu dijangkau Shikamaru yang sakit.

"_Cepatlah sembuh, Shikamaru_." Shikamaru tersenyum sembari mengambil posisi tidur kembali.

"Tentu saja aku akan segera sembuh, gadis bodoh!" Gumam Shikamaru sebelum kembali terlelap dalam buaian mimpi dimana gadis bersurai pirang yang dikuncir 4 terlibat di dalamnya.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Yey, akhirnya Chapter 3 update juga.

Fiuh! Nyeka keringat segede gajah.

Arigatou gozaimasu minna, review kalian benar2 menjadi semangat buat Cand. Semoga tiap Chapter selalu berkenan di hati readers ^^

Buat guest : Cand gak pengen buat Neji OOt. Cand sayang loh sama Neji. Hehe. Arigatou ya sudah baca fic Cand. Thx for your positive review too ^^


	4. Kenapa Efeknya Berbeda!

**BAKTERI CINTA KONOHA**

**Kenapa Efeknya Berbeda?!**

"Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, Hmm," Sakura tak henti-hentinya bersenandung kecil, mengabaikan tatapan aneh kunoichi-kunoichi di sekitarnya. Pasalnya saat ini Sakura sedang berada di dalam ruang perkumpulan medic-nin Konoha untuk mendengarkan kuliah bulanan yang rutin dilaksanakan oleh Tsunade sejak perang dunia keempat berakhir.

"Sakura-san," Bisik Hinata.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara lirih.

"Eh, apakah aku terlihat sesenang itu, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura balik dengan suara yang tak kalah lirih. Sakura menekan pipinya yang merona dengan sepasang telapak tangannya, membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu.

"Kau ingin menceritakannya padaku, Sakura-san?" Tawar Hinata.

"Kau mau mendengarkannya?" Tanya Sakura yang tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya sedikitpun. Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa, Hinata," Jawaban Sakura membuat Hinata sedikit sweatdrop. Padahal tak ada satupun kalimat paksaan yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Sebenarnya, semalam Sasuke-kun menyatakan cintanya padaku." Cerita Sakura bersemangat. Mata Hinata membulat.

"Benarkah?" Desis Hinata kaget.

"SSSstttt!" Seorang kunoichi bersurai hitam gelap memandang Sakura dan Hinata kesal karena tak bisa berkonsentrasi mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Tsunade di depan podium.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya, tersenyum kikuk dan menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, mewakili permintaan maafnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku, Hinata?" Desis Sakura tepat di lubang telinga gadis cantik bermata indigo di sampingnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya dari dulu aku suka padamu." Sakura mengulangi ungkapan singkat hati Sasuke padanya dengan sedikit mendramatisir ceritanya.

"Lalu dia mendekat dan mencium keningku. Disini." Sakura menunjuk bagian tengah keningnya.

Hinata tersenyum maklum. Sakura memang sejak lama mencintai Sasuke. Mungkin selama Hinata mencintai Naruto. Dan mendapatkan sambutan dari laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya, adalah hal yang sangat wajar jika Sakura tak sedikitpun berusaha menyembunyikan rona bahagianya.

"Dan dia bilang padaku untuk mau melahirkan anak-anak Uchiha kelak." Bisik Sakura kembali di telinga Hinata membuat gadis pemalu itu merasakan panas pada daun telinganya.

"Ekhhh?!" Tanpa bisa dicegah, Hinata memekik kaget. Membuat semua orang yang berada dalam ruang pertemuan tersebut sontak menoleh padanya.

"Hinata?!" Sakura mendelik kaget.

"BERISIK!" Tsunade melemparkan dua batang kapur tepat sasaran pada kening dua kunoichi malang ini.

"DIAM ATAU KELUAR!" Ancam Tsunade garang.

"Ha'i, Tsunade-sama." Setitik air mata bergantung pada sudut mata beriris berbeda dari dua kunoichi yang keningnya memerah sakit.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Nyam. Nyam. Nyam." Mulut Temari terlihat penuh mengunyah satu bulatan dango entah untuk tusuk yang keberapa.

"Hahhh…" Shikamaru melirik Temari tak percaya wanita yang terlihat sangat kurus disampingnya ini bisa menumpuk puluhan tusuk dango tanpa isi di atas piringnya.

"Hey, Temari. Apa kau tak takut perutmu sakit karena terlalu banyak makan dango?!" Tanya Shikamaru. Temari hanya melirik Shikamaru dengan ekor matanya.

"Hmm… Enak sekali," Gumam Temari disela kunyahannya. Menghiraukan pertanyaan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mau tak mau mendengus geli menatap Temari yang bisa-bisa terlihat begitu gembira hanya karena makan dango.

"Kau mau membuatku bangkrut?" Protes Shikamaru saat Temari mengangkat tangan untuk menambah 5 tusuk dango lagi.

"Hmm.. Ya." Jawab Temari tanpa banyak berfikir.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan padamu untuk tak menyesali janjimu?" Tambah Temari.

"Cih. Mendokusai!" Gerutu Shikamaru.

"Hmm.. Nyam. Nyam. Nyam." Temari lagi-lagi menghiraukan Shikamaru, baginya sebutir dango terasa lebih menarik daripada gerutuan kesal Shikamaru.

"Paman, tambah 5 tusuk lagi." Teriak Temari dengan sangat gembira.

"Ya ampun!" Shikamaru menepuk keningnya kasar.

"Silahkan dangonya, gadis cantik." Goda paman penjual dango.

"Terima kasih, Paman." Temari tersenyum lebar karena pujian dari paman penjual dango.

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan nasib uang-uangnya yang ketakutan di dalam dompet, atau menghitung jumlah tusuk dango di atas piring Temari yang semakin bertambah banyak. Shikamaru mulai menyesap kembali segelas ocha yang sudah sangat dingin. Shikamaru memang sengaja tak memesan apapun kecuali segelas ocha dalam genggamannya karena tidak ingin menambah tagihan lebih banyak dari yang Temari lakukan.

"Temari!" Panggil Shikamaru yang mulai kesal karena sedari tadi merasa terabaikan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Temari dengan mulut yang tak dibiarkannya kosong sebentar saja.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Hmm?" Temari memandang Shikamaru heran.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan umurku?" Temari menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Hey! Jawab saja." Gertak Shikamaru. Temari menelan dangonya, menatap wajah serius Shikamaru.

"21." Jawab Temari singkat.

"Kau, tidak ingin menikah?" Tanya Shikamaru ragu.

"Ya. Tentu saja aku akan menikah." Temari mulai mengunyah kembali sebutir dango yang masuk bulat-bulat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," Temari tak memandang Shikamaru sedikitpun, perhatiannya lebih difokuskan pada sisa dango dalam piring keenamnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan ekspresi wajah yang lucu antara menahan rasa penasaran dan kaget.

"Seorang pria." Temari memandang Shikamaru.

"Pria pemalas dari Klan Nara." Temari lagi-lagi memenuhi mulutnya dengan sebulat penuh dango. Senyumnya terlihat begitu lebar, entah senang karena dango atau berhasil membuat Shikamaru tersipu.

"Mendokusai." Lirih Shikamaru yang memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada kedua wajahnya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hahahahaha." Ino tak berniat mengecilkan suara tawa mengejeknya mendengar cerita Hinata tentang kapur Tsunade yang menghantam keningnya dan Sakura ganas. Ino sendiri baru pulang dari tugas mingguannya membantu mengajar di akademi ninja sebagai seorang medic-nin, jadi Ino tak ikut dalam kelas Tsunade.

"Salah sendiri kau berani berisik di kelas Tsunade-sama." Ejek Ino sembari melirik kening Hinata yang masih menyisakan bekas luka.

"Lalu, benarkah Sasuke-kun mengatakan cintanya seperti yang diceritakan Sakura?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

"Jika melihat wajah bahagia Sakura-san, aku pikir dia tidak berbohong, Ino-san." Jawab Hinata yang masih menggosok-gosok keningnya yang memerah.

"Duke! Aku tak menyangka Sasuke-kun benar-benar menyukai Sakura!" Umpat Ino.

"Daijobou, Ino-san?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

Ino menghentikan sejenak langkahnya, membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"Entahlah, Hinata." Ino menerawang ke atas langit, memandangi awan-awan kegemaran Shikamaru yang sangat bervariasi bentuknya.

"Aku tak yakin apakah aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Ino. Dicobanya untuk membuat senyuman tulus yang terlihat gagal. Membuat Hinata merasa bersalah bercerita tentang Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Sai-kun?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sai-kun?" Ulang Ino.

"Yaaaa, hmmm, saat ini sikapnya cukup manis juga." Ino terlihat sedikit tersipu, Hinata menebak telah terjadi sesuatu antara Ino dan Sai.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Ino-san?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Ino melanjutkan langkah, Hinata berusaha mensejajarkan langkah dengan Ino.

"Aku malu menceritakannya, Hinata." Jawab Ino ragu.

"Tapi, aku juga ingin menceritakannya pada seseorang." Ino terlihat bingung, membuat Hinata tertawa geli.

"Baiklah, baiklah, jangan menertawakanku, Hinata!" Rajuk Ino.

"Baru kali ini ada seorang laki-laki yang bersikap begitu manis padaku. Tentu saja membuatku bingung apa yang aku rasakan." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, benar-benar merajuk.

"Apa kau merasakan geli di sekitar perutmu, Ino-san?" Tanya Hinata yang masih saja tersenyum geli.

"Apa?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Ya, kata orang saat kau jatuh cinta seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutmu." Jelas Hinata.

Ino terdiam, sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat Sai-kun menggendongku." Jawab Ino tak sadar.

"Menggendongmu, Ino-san?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Eh? Hmm, ya." Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita juga.

"Kemarin setelah aku dan Sakura mengantar Sasuke-kun dan Sai-kun ke rumah sakit, aku memilih untuk menyendiri di pohon desa." Ino memulai ceritanya.

"Aku masih menangis untuk beberapa saat sampai aku merasa langit sudah berubah warna menjadi orange. Jadi aku putuskan untuk pulang saja ke rumah. Aku juga sudah sangat lapar."

"Entah aku yang terlalu lapar dan lemas karena terlalu banyak menangis atau bagaimana, saat salah satu dari beberapa anak kecil bertubuh gempal menabrakku, aku hampir jatuh terjerembab." Hinata dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah Ino yang sedikit tersipu.

"Lalu tanpa aku sadari ternyata Sai-kun sudah menangkap tubuhku, jadi aku tak terluka."

"Dia menyampaikan maaf padaku, Hinata!"

"Saat aku tanya untuk apa. Sai-kun. Dia bilang walaupun dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, dia merasa aku menangis karena dia. Jadi dia meminta maaf padaku."

"Lalu dia menggendongku. Rasanya aku malu sekali dilihat dan ditertawakan banyak orang disekitarku." Kulit putih Ino mulai ternoda rona merah walau masih tipis, pikirannya menerawang kembali pada saat Sai menggendongnya seperti seorang pengantin. Ino bisa mendengar bisikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka jika Ino dan Sai terlihat begitu serasi.

"Kau, jatuh cinta pada Sai-kun, Ino-san." Pernyataan Hinata membuat rona pada pipi Ino mulai terlihat semakin jelas.

"A-apa?" Gagap Ino yang secara spontan menghentikan kembali langkah kakinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin semudah itu jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain." Sanggah Ino.

"La-lagipula, kenapa harus dengan Sai-kun?" Ino, daripada mencoba menolak pernyataan Hinata, lebih terdengar menanyakan kejelasan perasaannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hey, Ino! Apa berteriak di tengah jalan menjadi hobimu sekarang?" Sindir seseorang.

Ino dan Hinata menoleh pada suara serak seseorang di belakang mereka. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah malasnya yang berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang gadis berkuncir 4 yang tersenyum tipis namun terlihat begitu manis pada mereka.

"Shikamaru? Temari-san?" Ino sedikit kaget juga melihat kebersamaan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Konnichiwa, Ino, Hinata," Sapa Temari yang tetap mempertahankan senyuman manis yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Ino memasang pandangan menyelidik.

"Konnichiwa, Temari-san, Shikamaru-kun." Balas Hinata dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis dari Temari.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa kalian sedang berkencan?" Tebak Ino yang merasa bahwa sepertinya Shikamaru sudah terkena efek bakteri yang diam-diam ditaburkan Ino pada dango yang dibelinya untuk Shikamaru.

"Hmm…" Shikamaru menggosok-gosok kepala nanasnya dengan gerakan lambat.

"Jika mentraktir wanita disampingku dango sampai uangku terkuras habis kau sebut kencan, mungkin memang kita sedang berkencan." Ino melongo tak percaya. Bahkan seorang Shikamaru yang selalu melabeli semua hal "merepotkan", dan terlihat sangat malas berurusan dengan wanita yang menurut Shikamaru sangat merepotkan, sekarang terlihat begitu manis dengan sikapnya yang malu-malu dan jangan lupakan rona merah tipis yang bertengger pada kedua pipinya.

"Ahahaha, jangan pedulikan si bodoh ini." Temari sepertinya sangat sweatdrop dengan sikap dan jawaban Shikamaru.

"Otaknya hari ini sedikit tidak beres." Tambah Temari.

"Kami tidak sedang berkencan. Dia hanya membayar usahaku merawatnya kemarin." Temari terlihat salah tingkah, kulit wajahnya yang putih tak berhasil menyembunyikan rona merah karena malu.

"Temari-san ayo ikut kami sebentar." Ino menyeret Temari menjauh dari Shikamaru. Hinata mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Apa Shikamaru makan dango yang aku belikan kemarin?" Tanya Ino segera setelah merasa sudah berada di tempat yang tak mungkin bagi Shikamaru mendengar bisikan-bisikan mereka.

"Ya." Jawab Temari singkat. Tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Ino.

'Gawat! _Apa Ino ingin menagih uang dango kemarin padaku?'_ Tebak Temari dalam hati.

"Lalu apa Shikamaru merasakan sakit kepala?" Tanya Ino selanjutnya.

"Ya, dia mengeluhkannya padaku setelah memakan habis dango darimu." Jawab Temari yang semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Hmm, hmm," Ino manggut-manggut.

"Jadi, apa kau mencium Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino dengan senyuman jahil.

"APA?!" Teriak Temari sangat keras, membuat jantung Hinata hampir saja melorot dari tempatnya. Bahkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka sempat menghentikan langkah untuk mencari tahu siapa yang berteriak sekencang itu di suasana setenang sekarang.

'_Sial! Bagaimana Ino tahu aku diam-diam mencium pipi Shikamaru?!' _Umpat Temari dalam hati.

"A-apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?!" Gagap Temari berusaha keras menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Kau tak perlu malu mengakuinya, Temari-San." Ino tersenyum sangat jahil. Temari menatap Ino tak percaya.

"U-untuk apa aku mencium pemalas itu?!" Bohong Temari mencoba memudarkan senyum jahil Ino. Namun percuma saja. Semakin Temari membantah, semakin Ino terlihat tak percaya.

"Kenapa sih kau teriak-teriak?" Tanya Shikamaru yang mendekati ketiga kunoichi yang terlihat sangat menikmati acara bisik-bisik tetangga mereka.

"Hora, Shikamaru! Kau menguping?!" Tuduh Ino sengit.

"Hey, aku baru saja sampai disini dan aku tak mendengar apapun!" Bantah Shikamaru malas.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar teman-teman," Hinata mencoba mendinginkan suasana sebelum memanas.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Aku ingin bertanya. Apa Temari-san…"

"Ayo pergi, Shikamaru! Gaara pasti sudah mencariku!" Sebelum sempat Ino menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Temari sudah menyeret Shikamaru menjauh.

"Temari jangan tarik-tarik. Kau pikir aku sapi?!" Protes Shikamaru.

"Hey…. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Teriak Ino kesal karena diabaikan.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, Temari-san!" Ino masih berteriak sangat keras agar Temari mendengarnya.

"Huh! Dasar pasangan aneh!" Gerutu Ino.

Hinata sibuk terkikik geli melihat tingkah konyol teman-temannya.

"Apa kau juga memberikan bakteri itu pada Shikamaru-kun, Ino-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya! Aku benar-benar gemas dengan keangkuhan mereka untuk saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing!" Jawab Ino penuh semangat.

"Lupakan mereka! Kau lihat kan, Hinata? Bahkan seorang Nara Shikamaru bisa terkena efek bakteri pemberian Senpai. Hebat bukan?!" Puji Ino.

"Ya," Hinata tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang Naruto yang entah karena apa tak sedikitpun terpengaruh oleh bakteri cinta pemberian Shizune.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hinata-chaaaan….." Teriak Tenten manja, dipeluknya erat-erat Hinata yang baru saja sampai di tempat pertemuan keempat gadis cantik ini.

"Tenten-san, a-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata sedikit sesak.

"Hehehehe, gomen ne," Tenten meringis memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya yang berjajar rapi.

"Apa Neji menyatakan cintanya padamu?" Tebak Sakura.

"Tentu saja," Tenten mengedipkan satu matanya pada Sakura.

"Tenten! Sudah aku bilang hentikan mengedipkan salah satu matamu padaku!" Bentak Sakura tak senang.

"Kapan kau mengatakannya padaku?!" Protes Tenten.

"Sekarang dan untuk selamanya," Jawab Sakura.

"Huh! Kau merusak suasana hatiku saja!" Rajuk Tenten.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar! Diantara kita berempat, kalian yang paling beruntung mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki yang kalian suka! Jangan protes saja!" Ino semakin memperburuk suasana.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan marah sih, Ino?!" Tanya Tenten tak suka.

"Jangan bertengkar teman-teman," Lagi-lagi Hinata yang menjadi penengah teman-teman kunoichinya yang mudah sekali tersulut emosi.

"Bagaimana Neji Nii-san mengatakan cintanya padamu, Tenten-san?" Tanya Hinata mencoba mengembalikan topic utama pertemuan mereka di kedai dango malam ini.

"Dia tidak mengatakan cintanya padaku sih," Jawab Tenten yang kembali tersenyum ceria.

"Tadi kau bilang Neji menyatakan cintanya padamu?!" Koreksi Ino.

"Tidak, tidak. Neji tak mengatakan cinta padaku." Tenten tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia bertanya apakah aku mau menikah dengannya. Kyaaa…." Tenten menjerit centil membuat ketiga teman kunoichinya sweatdrop. Bukan karena cerita Tenten. Tapi lebih karena jeritan Tenten yang terdengar sangat berlebihan.

"Jadi, apa kau berhasil mencium Neji?" Tanya Ino.

"Eh?" Tenten sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ino.

"Ehm, ya. Tentu saja." Tenten mencoba menutupi kebohongannya dengan senyuman kikuk.

"Ceritakan pada kami," Sakura yang sudah melupakan kekesalannya terlihat begitu antusias.

Sementara ketiga teman kunoichinya bercerita penuh semangat dan entah keseluruhan cerita merasa benar atau tidak tentang keberhasilan bakteri cinta pemberian Shizune, Hinata lebih banyak diam mendengarkan dan bereaksi seperlunya saja.

Ketiga teman kunoichinya yang lupa tentang ketidakterkenaan Naruto akan efek bakteri cinta, mulai bergantian menceritakan perubahan sikap yang manis dari laki-laki pujaan mereka, walaupun Ino masih malu mengakui kekagumannya pada Sai.

Tawa ceria dan sindiran tak pernah absen terdengar dari obrolan keempat, tidak, ketiga kunoichi pahlawan Konoha yang terdengar sedikit melebih-lebihkan cerita mereka karena masing-masing tak ingin kalah cerita dengan temannya yang lain.

"Hihihihi, tak aku sangka kau akhirnya lebih memilih Sai daripada Sasuke, Ino." Ledek Tenten.

"Hey! Shizune-san yang membuatku melakukannya!" Ino sedikit merona malu.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Goda Sakura.

"Tidak!" Sanggah Ino.

"Lihat-lihat wajahmu memerah karena malu." Tenten ikut menggoda.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" Rengek Ino. Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menikmati kebahagiaan teman-temannya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Kening Hinata berkerut. Matanya amethysnya menyipit. Wajah sendunya terlihat sekali sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Saat ini Hinata sedang berjongkok di bawah pohon Sakura yang berguguran di taman kediaman Hyuuga. Pesona malam yang terasa indah dengan taburan bintang dan sinar rembulan yang seindah matanya bahkan tak mampu menarik perhatian gadis cantik ini. Pikirannya melayang kembali pada pertemuannya dengan teman-teman kunoichinya tadi sore.

Bakteri cinta yang dikembangkan Shizune tak dapat disangkal lagi kesuksesannya. Teman-teman kunoichinya berhasil mendapat ungkapan cinta dari laki-laki pujaan hati mereka tak lama setelah mengkonsumsi makanan atau minuman yang diberi taburan bubuk putih yang notabene adalah bakteri cinta yang diam-diam dikembangkan Shizune. Walaupun ada yang tidak terduga seperti Sai dan Ino, ataupun diluar rencana seperti Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Naruto-kun," Gumam Hinata.

'_Kenapa efeknya berbeda untukmu?'_ Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Hinata-sama," Suara berat laki-laki dewasa membubarkan lamunannya. Hinata menoleh, mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan mata amethys sepertinya tengah menatap dirinya penuh selidik.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya.

Hinata menggeleng. Berdiri dan membalas tatapan laki-laki tadi.

"Tidak ada, Neji Nii-san." Bohong Hinata.

Neji menatap Hinata tajam, mencoba mencari kebohongan yang berhasil disembunyikan Hinata dengan apik dibalik senyum tipisnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita makan malam." Neji berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kaki panjangnya.

"Ano, kata Tenten-chan kau melamarnya, Neji Nii-san?" Hinata terkikik geli melihat wajah Neji yang jarang sekali terlihat merona seperti saat ini.

"Ojii-sama sudah menunggu kita di dalam." Neji segera mempercepat langkahnya mencoba menghindar dari Hinata yang masih saja terkikik geli di belakangnya.

"Tunggu aku, Neji Nii-san." Setengah berlari Hinata mengejar Neji.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Cand mau nitip salam buat Yui Kazu-san ^^

"Hehe, Arigatou gozaimasu udah mau ketawa dengan guyonan Cand yang garing. Pairing Naruhinanya masih digodok sama produser. Xixixixi. Sok banget Cand ini. Ikuti terus ceritanya ya, Yui-san. :D"


	5. Menyusun Rencana Untuk Hinata

**BAKTERI CINTA KONOHA**

**Menyusun Rencana Untuk Hinata!**

"Hmm..." Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa saja yang harus di belinya di pasar. Menyesali kecerobohannya yang kurang konsentrasi karena terlalu memikirkan Naruto yang entah kenapa masih belum juga terpengaruh oleh bakteri cinta buatan Shizune, membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya apa jangan-jangan Naruto saat ini memang tidak menyukai gadis manapun.

"Hei, Hinata." Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki jabrik itu sudah muncul di samping Hinata. Membuat Hinata refleks menghentikan langkahnya.

'_Heh? Sejak kapan Naruto-kun keluar dari pikiranku?!' _Hinata sepertinya mulai tertular penyakit konyol Naruto.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-aku mau ke pasar, Naruto-kun." Hinata melirik Naruto dengan gugup. Jaket orange kebanggaan Naruto dibiarkan pemiliknya terbuka. Memperlihatkan dada bidang Naruto yang tetap tak bisa disembunyikan oleh kaos hijau dengan lambang Uzumaki berwarna coklat di bagian tengah.

"Boleh aku temani?" Naruto memamerkan sebuah senyuman yang sialnya membuat Naruto tampak semakin tampan di mata indigo Hinata.

"A-apa kau tidak sibuk, Naruto-kun?" Hinata menarik-narik lengan bajunya sendiri untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Hmm, aku ada latihan sih dengan tim 7. Tapi tak apa. Jangan dipikirkan." Jawab Naruto santai. Naruto mulai berjalan, Hinata terpaksa menggerakkan kakinya juga.

"Bagaimana jika Sakura-san memukulmu lagi karena terlambat, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

"Haha, aku sudah terbiasa dengan amukan Sakura-chan." Naruto menggosok belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata diam, masih belum terbiasa beradu argumen dengan Naruto. Naruto melirik gadis indigo yang lebih pendek darinya ini dan membuat sebuah senyum simpul. Walau tak disadari sang gadis. Saat ini entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Seorang pemuda jabrik mengangkat salah satu tangannya, seperti menghormat, melindungi wajahnya dari silau sinar matahari. Tangannya yang lain sibuk memeluk belanjaan yang menggunung, memenuhi semua ruangan dalam kantong belanja yang berwarna coklat terang. Berdiri di sampingnya seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap dengan senyuman manis yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajah ayunya mengawasi tingkah sang pemuda.

"Huah… Matahari ini membuat kulitku semakin gosong saja, ttebayou!" Gurau Naruto membuat Hinata tak tahan untuk tak tertawa geli.

"Hehehehe" Naruto nyengir, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berjajar rapi.

"Biar aku yang membawanya, Naruto-kun." Hinata berusaha merebut kantong belanjanya dari pelukan Naruto.

"Tidak usah." Tolak Naruto.

"Bukankah sangat jarang aku bisa menemanimu berbelanja, Hinata?" Naruto tersenyum tipis. Hinata tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Naruto, membuat rona merah tipis selalu setia menemaninya sejak detik pertama Naruto tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"Hora! Naruto!" Naruto dan Hinata menggerakkan kepala untuk menatap seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan?" Naruto memasang wajah terkejut. Hinata tak jauh beda dengannya.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut. Di depan mereka berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda tertawa sangat renyah, seolah ingin memamerkan kebahagiaannya, bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda berambut raven yang membuang wajahnya menghindari tatapan Naruto dan Hinata. Di pipinya tampak jelas rona merah walaupun tipis. Sepertinya dia masih malu harus dilihat banyak orang tengah menggandeng tangan gadis musim seminya.

"Kau, terlambat latihan!" Suara Sakura kembali menegas.

"Ahaha, maaf." Naruto tersenyum kikuk. Hinata menatap bocah rubah ini khawatir.

"Ayo pergi." Sasuke sedikit merajuk, ditariknya tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin bicara dengan Hinata." Sakura melepas genggaman Sasuke dengan sedikit usaha.

Sakura kemudian menyeret Hinata menjauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto yang sekarang saling memandang dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa Naruto sudah menyatakan cinta padamu?" Bisik Sakura dengan senyum sumringah. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sungguh?!" Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Tapi, bukankah sikapnya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Naruto-kun memang selalu baik padaku," Jawab Hinata. Sakura menghela nafas panjang melepaskan rasa heran dengan sepasang shinobi yang sama anehnya dengan Shikamaru dan Temari ini.

"Dia tak seharusnya terus menggantung perasaanmu, Hinata," Nasehat Sakura.

"Tak apa, Sakura-chan. Aku tak ingin memaksakan perasaanku padanya." Jawab Hinata mengulum senyum.

"Bilang pada Naruto jangan membuatmu bingung dengan sikapnya. Wanita butuh sebuah kepastian, Hinata. Bukan sesuatu yang samar. Kau mengerti?" Kata Sakura begitu lembut pada Hinata.

"Demo…" Hinata memutuskan untuk tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Sakura, ayo pergi!" Sakura baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, suara berat Sasuke sudah mengusik keasyikannya dengan sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Baiklah. Nanti sore di tempat biasa. Jam 4." Bisik Sakura cepat.

Sakura segera pergi menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu melompat pergi dengan wajah yang lebih merona dari sebelumnya, setelah yakin Hinata menangkap pesannya dari anggukan pelan kepala Hinata. Naruto sendiri hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Daijobu, Naruto-kun?" Suara Hinata yang lembut menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Tentu." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Hinata tidak tahu senyum Naruto tulus atau palsu.

"Aku senang akhirnya Sakura-chan bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya." Tambah Naruto.

"Dia sudah menantikan kebahagiaan ini sejak kecil. Melewati banyak hal-hal menyakitkan karena Sasuke. Aku benar-benar senang bisa melihat senyum bahagianya lagi."

'_Naruto-kun..'_ Hinata mengeratkan genggaman pada tangannya sendiri.

"Nah, Hinata. Sekarang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Pu-pulang ke rumah, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu." Tanpa menunggu penolakan Hinata, Naruto melangkahkan kembali kaki jenjangnya, membuat Hinata yang baru saja membuka mulutnya tanpa suara berlari kecil untuk menyeimbangkan langkah dengan pujaan hatinya ini.

"Jadi, untuk siapa kau berbelanja sebanyak ini?" Tanya Naruto saat Hinata berhasil menyampai langkahnya.

"Untuk murid-muridku di akademi, Naruto-kun. Hari ini aku harus menggantikan Tenten-san mengajar." Jawab Hinata.

"Tenten? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tenten-san ada misi bersama tim Gai ke Kumogakure selama 7 hari, Naruto-kun."

"Hmm, begitu." Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Wah aku iri sekali dengan murid-murid akademimu, Hinata." Hinata menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ya, karena mereka lebih sering merasakan masakanmu daripada aku, ttebayou!" Naruto memerkan cengiran kesukaan Hinata, membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

Walau sikap Naruto tak berubah semanis Sai, selucu Shikamaru, malu-malu seperti Neji, atau sejelas Sasuke. Walau tak sedikitpun Naruto menyinggung kata cinta untuk Hinata, untuk sekedar menolak atau menerima perasaan Hinata, namun hati Hinata tak pernah bisa mengelak dari kebahagiaan yang membuncah saat dia dan Naruto terlibat dalam obrolan panjang dan ringan seperti sekarang.

"Hahahaha, kau memang manis sekali, Hinata." Hinata menunduk semakin dalam mendengar pujian Naruto yang terdengar seperti sedang menggodanya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Tap.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu sepunggung mendarat tiba-tiba di atas tanah, membuat debu berterbangan liar disekitarnya.

"Gomen ne, minna." Haruno Sakura menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya dan memasang wajah menyesal.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit, Sakura!" Omel Ino.

"Hehe, iya-iya aku tahu. Maaf, Ino, Hinata." Sakura tertawa kikuk.

"Ayo kita segera cari tempat duduk, minna." Usul Hinata.

"Huh! Dasar kau itu, mentang-mentang berhasil mendapatkan hati Sasuke-kun. Apa kau tak tahu kami berdua sampai bosan menunggumu yang sangat telat." Ino melangkah masuk lebih dahulu mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka di dalam kedai dango. Omelannya masih terus terdengar bahkan setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang diincarnya.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Bisik Sakura. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Hey! Cepat masuk!" Perintah Ino.

"Iya-iya, Ino-pig! Kau itu kenapa sih marah-marah?" Gerutu Sakura meninggalkan Hinata berjalan di belakangnya.

"Nah, bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Ino langsung pada intinya saat Sakura dan Hinata duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Apa kau menemui masalah atau kejanggalan pada sikap Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino lagi. Kali ini targetnya adalah Sakura.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali," Jawab Sakura heran.

"Sudah, jawab saja!" Geram Ino.

"Tak ada yang janggal, Ino." Jawab Sakura mengalah.

"Hanya saja sikapnya padaku terlalu manis. Aku jadi merasa aneh sendiri sebenarnya." Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Entah kenapa aku lebih menyukai Sasuke-kun yang seperti Sasuke," Pandangan Sakura terlihat kosong, sepertinya tak sadar dengan kata-katanya yang baru saja meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bilang saja kau ingin pamer," Sindir Ino. Sakura menghiraukan sindiran Ino karena memang sedang tidak selera untuk meladeni sikap aneh, Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan Sai-kun, Ino-san?" Tanya Hinata mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik. Ino menatap Hinata, mata aquamarinenya berubah berkaca-kaca.

"Ya ampun, Sakura! Hinata!" Raut wajah Ino sekarang mulai berubah frustasi.

"Sepertinya Sai-kun selalu mengikutiku."

"Lihatlah ini," Ino mengeluarkan beberapa potret dirinya dalam banyak aktifitas.

Satu lukisan menggambarkan Ino yang sedang melayani salah satu pelanggan toko bunganya, satu lukisan saat Ino sedang memarahi Choji dan Shikamaru entah apa kesalahan mereka, dan satu lukisan yang menggambarkan Ino yang berwajah sendu dan menatap awan seorang diri.

"Bagus sekali." Puji Hinata.

"Apa semua ini gambar Sai, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Siapa lagi yang pintar menggambar diantara kita?" Tanya Ino dengan nada yang dibuat kesal.

"Huh! Kau tak sadar siapa saat ini yang sedang pamer?!" Sindir Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, Jidat?!" Tanya Ino tak terima. Sakura mengendikkan bahu.

"Heee… Aku tak pernah tahu Sai tipe laki-laki yang sangat romantis." Komentar Sakura yang saat ini asyik mengagumi potret Ino yang digambar oleh Sai hampir mendekati sempurna.

"Ino-san beruntung sekali," Pujian Hinata membuat wajah Ino semakin aneh saja karena tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, membuat Sakura dan Hinata tertawa geli.

"Baiklah. Lupakan Sai." Putus Sakura di tengah tawanya.

"Tujuan kita berkumpul untuk membahas Naruto." Tambah Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu. Tenten masih belum datang, Sakura." Ino mencoba mengingatkan ketidakhadiran gadis bercepol dua yang selalu terlihat bersemangat itu dengan menunjuk kursi di samping Hinata yang masih kosong.

"Tenten-san pergi melaksanakan misi ke Kumogakure bersama tim Gai selama 1 minggu, Ino-san." Kata Hinata.

"Eh benarkah?" Tanya Ino memastikan yang dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah kalo begitu."

.

.

"Oke, karena semua sudah setuju kita mulai saja rencananya." Putus Sakura.

"Kau mengerti tugasmu kan, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Kau harus menemui Naruto dan memastikan dia tak menyamar lagi menjadi Shizune-san." Tambah Sakura mengingatkan.

"Iya, Sakura-san. Aku mengerti." Jawab Hinata.

"Sudah waktunya Naruto dan Sasuke-kun pulang latihan spairing. Ayo berpencar!" Instruksi Sakura.

"Ha'i!"

Ketiga kunoichi tersebut segera menyebar ke tempat tujuan masing-masing yang berbeda. Tentu saja setelah membayar tagihan mereka.

'_Gawat! Aku harus segera memberitahu yang lain!'_

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Aduh…" Naruto mengelus-elus pelipisnya yang tak sengaja tergores kunai Sasuke.

"Hm?" Naruto tertegun menyadari tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap bersandar pada dinding sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Mata amethysnya terlihat menerawang ke depan. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"_Jadi ada kemungkinan Naruto tak terkena efeknya karena dia seorang Jinchuuriki?_" Hinata memutar kembali ingatannya saat dia, Ino dan Sakura berkumpul sore hari tadi.

'_Apa benar begitu?'_ Pikir Hinata ragu.

Naruto menghentakkan kaki dan mendarat tepat di depan sang kunoichi Hyuuga.

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau disini?" Ganti Hinata yang terperanjat oleh kehadiran Naruto yang begitu tak terduga.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Kaget Hinata.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

"A-aku menunggumu." Jawab Hinata. Sedari tadi Hinata memang sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk melaksanakan rencana yang baru sore tadi dibuat oleh teman-temannya khusus untuknya.

"Menungguku?" Kening Naruto berkedut heran.

"A-apa kau sudah makan, Naruto-kun?" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan pertanyaan lain.

Naruto menggeleng. Matanya masih belum puas menelanjangi Hinata dengan banyak pertanyaan tak terungkap di balik iris safirnya.

"A-apa aku boleh menemanimu makan malam, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Naruto masih menatap intens Hinata sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyungging senyum tipis.

"Mau menemaniku ke Ichiraku, Hinata?" Tawar Naruto. Hinata mengangguk setuju.

.

.

"Hey Naruto, aku pikir kau tidak jadi datang." Paman Teuchi memberi sambutan hangat pada Naruto yang baru masuk sebelum Hinata menyusulnya.

"Haha, maaf Paman. Aku harus membeli beberapa ramen ditoko. Persediaan ramenku sudah habis." Naruto nyengir lebar, tangan kanannya memamerkan sebuah kantung plastik yang berisi penuh ramen cup.

"Duduklah, Hinata." Naruto menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Hinata duduk tanpa banyak bicara.

"Wah, apa kau pacar Naruto?" Tanya Paman Teuchi yang benar-benar tak pintar membaca situasi.

Blush!

Bagaimanapun usaha Hinata untuk tidak merona di dekat Naruto entah kenapa selalu terasa sia-sia. Memang saat perang dunia keempat berlangsung, Hinata bertekad untuk mendekatkan diri pada Naruto. Tapi ternyata setelah perang usai, semua orang sibuk membangun Konoha kembali, membuat Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak tekadnya membuat Naruto melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita lebih dari sebelumnya.

"A-ano…" Hinata baru saja berusaha menjelaskan kesalahan tebakan Paman Teuchi saat suara berat pemuda jabrik di sampingnya terdengar.

"Bukankah dia cantik, Paman?" Naruto menyela Hinata sebelum gadis itu berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hahahahaha," Paman Teuchi tertawa sangat keras melihat wajah Hinata yang sukses merona hebat mendengar pujian Naruto.

"Kau memang seperti ayahmu, pandai memilih gadis cantik." Naruto hanya tertawa garing lagi-lagi dengan menggosok-gosok belakang kepalanya. Sayangnya rona tipis di kulit tan Naruto tak dapat ditangkap mata Hinata yang masih menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

"_Bilang pada Naruto jangan membuatmu bingung dengan sikapnya. Wanita butuh sebuah kepastian, Hinata. Bukan sesuatu yang samar. Kau mengerti_?" Hinata baru memahami maksud Sakura. Naruto, memang selalu bersikap samar-samar padanya. Naruto tak pernah membalas pernyataan cintanya, atau menegaskan bagaimana perasaan Jichuuriki Kyuubi itu padanya. Sejak perang dunia keempat berakhir, sikapnya pada Hinata memang menjadi lebih lembut dan perhatian. Tapi benar kata Sakura jika wanita butuh sebuah kepastian.

'_Aku akan menanyakan kejelasan perasaan Naruto padaku,'_ Tekad Hinata dalam hati.

'_Aku harus berjuang untuk diriku sendiri. Menjadi lebih berani dan kembali berhenti bersikap malu-malu padanya!'_ Hinata menyemangati dirinya seolah-olah hal itu mudah baginya untuk dilakukan.

"Hahaha, ya, tentu saja buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, Paman." Canda Naruto yang entah sejak kapan tahu banyak tentang pribahasa.

Sejak perang dunia ninja keempat berakhir, semua orang di Konoha memang sudah tidak terikat lagi dengan aturan untuk merahasiakan identitas asli Naruto yang notabene adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Toh, Naruto sendiri sudah mengetahuinya langsung dari sang ayah. Tapi meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak mengganti nama keluarganya dengan Namikaze. Karena sudah terlalu terbiasa menyandang klan Uzumaki di depan namanya.

"Ini untuk mu, Naruto-kun." Ayame meletakkan semangkok besar ramen di depan Naruto.

"Arigatou, Ayame-Nee." Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap semangkok ramen besar dihadapannya yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis.

"Dan ini untuk pacar Naruto yang cantik," Ayame nyengir lebar. Baru kali ini Naruto terlihat makan bersama gadis cantik. Biasanya yang menemani Naruto selalu Iruka. Atau jika tidak, kadang Naruto terlihat bersama Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Yamato, dan teman-teman laki-laki yang lain. Ayame sendiri jadi agak khawatir dengan kenormalan pemuda jabrik ini.

"A-arigatou." Ayame semakin tak bisa menahan senyum geli melihat wajah Hinata yang tersipu malu.

"Siapa namamu, gadis cantik?" Goda Paman Teuchi.

"Hyuuga Hinata desu." Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghormati Paman Teuchi yang usianya lebih tua darinya.

"Jadi kau seorang Hyuuga," Gumam Paman Teuchi yang seharusnya sudah bisa menebak dari mata amethys Hinata yang spesial.

"Ya, saya putri Hyuuga Hiashi, Paman." Jelas Hinata.

"Wah Naruto-kun pintar sekali mencari pacar," Puji Ayame tulus saat tahu ternyata Hinata seorang putri berdarah ningrat.

"A-arigatou," Hinata kembali bersemu merah jambu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tentu tidak akan percaya jika mereka berdua menolak mengaku sebagai sepasang kekasih. Naruto hanya mengawasi obrolan singkat Ayame, Paman Teuchi, dan Hinata tanpa punya keinginan untuk berkomentar.

Hinata kemudian mengambil sepasang sumpit di sampingnya. Memisahkan sumpit yang masih saling menempel satu sama lain. Kulit wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali ke warna normal.

"Kau mau, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto menawarkan satu butir telur rebus.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Terima kasih." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan wajah ayunya yang masih menyisakan sedikit rona merah.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat pelipis Naruto yang terluka. Bagaimana bisa Hinata tidak menyadarinya dari tadi.

"Naruto-kun, kau terluka." Hinata tanpa sadar sudah menyentuh luka di pelipis mata kanan Naruto.

"Ittai." Pekik Naruto pelan.

"Gomenasai," Hinata segera menarik tangannya.

"Tak apa, Hinata. Saat latihan aku berbuat ceroboh dan terkena kunai Sasuke. Karena Sakura-chan tak ada, aku tak bisa segera mengobatinya." Jelas Naruto yang menatap lurus mata indigo Hinata yang nampak sangat khawatir padanya, namun sang gadis nampaknya lebih tertarik dengan luka di pelipisnya daripada iris safir Naruto.

'_Tentu saja Sakura-san tak ada, dia bersamaku dan Ino-san di kedai dango.'_ Jelas Hinata dalam hati.

"Bolehkah aku coba mengobatinya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Namun dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya sejak kapan gadis ini mempelajari ninjutsu medis.

Hinata tanpa diduga mengaktifkan byakugannya. Keningnya berkerut. Pelipis kanan Naruto yang terluka terdapat putaran cakra yang aneh, cakra yang berbeda dari normal dan berwarna merah.

'_Apa bakterinya tak memiliki efek karena Naruto terlindungi cakra merah ini?'_ Pikir Hinata.

'_Jadi benar efeknya tak terlihat pada Naruto karena dia seorang Jinchuuriki seperti tebakan Sakura-san?' _Hinata masih mengawasi pergerakan cakra merah yang sangat aktif di tempat Naruto terluka.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Hinata menatap Naruto masih dengan byakugannya yang aktif. Hinata menggeleng. Byakugannya tak lama kemudian di non-aktifkan. Didekatkannya kembali tangan kanannya pada luka di pelipis Naruto yang kini hampir tertutup sepenuhnya. Sepertinya cakra merah itu yang membuat Naruto sembuh sangat cepat dari keadaan normal.

'_Apa ini ninjutsu medis khusus? Cakranya terasa berbeda dari Sakura-chan.'_ Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Cahaya berpendar kebiruan keluar dari telapak tangan gadis Indigo di depannya.

"Sudah selesai, Naruto-kun." Naruto meraba pelipis mata kanannya. Benar saja lukanya sembuh 2 kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Arigatou, Hinata."

Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap dalam diam. Dua iris berbeda yang sama-sama indah saling beradu. Entah apa yang kedua remaja ini pikirkan tak ada yang mengerti selain pemiliknya karena raut wajah mereka tak memberikan sedikitpun petunjuk bagi orang lain untuk menguraikan perasaan masing-masing.

"Ehem!" Suara deheman paman Teuchi membuat Hinata dan Naruto sedikit salah tingkah dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada ramen yang salah satunya belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

.

.

"Sering-sering saja kau ajak pacarmu yang cantik itu makan disini, Naruto. Hahahaha." Tawa besar Paman Teuchi membuat Hinata kembali merona.

Ya, ampun malam ini Hinata benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari warna merah di pipi chubbynya. Ini baru misi sederhana agar Naruto tak melakukan Henge no Jutsu sebagai Shizune lagi. Bagaimana dengan misi yang lebih berat dari ini? Hinata mulai melupakan semangatnya sesaat yang lalu.

"Ya, ya, Naruto-kun. Dia manis sekali." Kali ini Ayame ikut-ikutan menggoda.

"Hahaha," Naruto tertawa garing.

"Aku harus punya banyak misi jika ingin membawanya sering-sering ke sini, Paman." Gurau Naruto.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu. Selamat malam, Paman, Ayame-Nee."

"Arigatou, Ojii-san," Hinata membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Naruto sedikit menyeret Hinata, berusaha kabur dari sindiran-sindiran Paman Teuchi dan Ayame yang hampir saja membuat Naruto ikut merona.

"Kyaaa, mereka berdua manis sekali," Ayame memasang wajah gemas melihat punggung Naruto dan Hinata yang semakin menjauh darinya.

Hinata dan Naruto selanjutnya melangkah dalam diam. Hinata akhirnya mengalah dalam debat pendapat untuk mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya.

"_Kita akan mencari tahu sebab kenapa Naruto tak terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh bakteri cinta Shizune-Senpai,"_ Hinata kembali memutar ingatannya.

"_Ya! Dan memastikan kau dapat kata cinta dari Naruto."_

"_Kita sama-sama wanita, Hinata. Sekeras apapun kau mencoba menyakinkan kami kau baik-baik saja tanpa balasan dari Naruto, kami tak akan mempercayainya."_

"_Tenang saja, Hinata. Kau pasti tak akan menyesalinya."_

'_Bagaimana jika efeknya yang terjadi memang karena Naruto-kun seorang Jinchuuriki?'_ Pikir Hinata.

Saat Hinata tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri, tiba-tiba saja tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, pipi Naruto bersemu, dan dia bergumam sendiri.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah kembali kesadarannya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan Kurama." Jawab Naruto.

"Kurama?" Hinata mengerutkan sedikit keningnya.

"Ya. Nama Kyuubi dalam tubuhku adalah Kurama. Aku belum pernah cerita?"

"Kurama." Hinata mengulang nama Kyuubi tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Nama yang bagus, Naruto-kun." Puji Hinata. Naruto terdiam sesaat. Tapi kemudian mengulum senyum.

"Kurama bilang, terima kasih untuk pujianmu." Cengir Naruto.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang sebenarnya merasa penasaran sejak dulu bagaimana kondisi Kyuubi dalam diri Naruto. Naruto terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dalam benaknya.

"Aku tak tahu, Hinata." Jawab Naruto.

"Hanya Sasuke satu-satunya yang pernah melihat Kurama di dalam tubuhku selain aku." Mata Naruto menerawang.

"Walaupun bisa, mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat." Naruto menoleh dan menatap Hinata dengan senyum rubahnya, membuat Hinata terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan, mereka berdua kembali berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya malam ini Naruto dan Hinata memikirkan banyak hal.

"Kita sudah sampai," Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Hey, sejak kapan jarak antara rumahnya dan pusat desa begitu dekat sampai Hinata tak menyadarinya?

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun." Naruto tersenyum hangat.

Hinata menggenggam erat ujung jaket ungunya.

"_Karena itu kau tak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Bukankah itu jalan ninja kalian?" _Hinata dapat mengingat jelassenyum hangat Sakura dan Ino padanya.

"Hinata?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, yang refleks dihindari Hinata dengan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Salah satu kebiasaan Naruto yang berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan jantung Hinata.

Grep.

Naruto mencengkram erat lengan Hinata dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Hinata yang merona tak bisa banyak bergerak karena Naruto mengunci pergerakannya. Naruto memasang wajah menyelidik. Dibibirnya tersungging senyum aneh yang tak mampu Hinata deskripsikan. Iris safirnya menatap lekat pada mata amethys Hinata, membuat nafas Hinata tercekat.

"Dari tadi aku perhatikan kau sering sekali melamun." Naruto membuka suara.

"Ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Tawar Naruto. Hinata menggeleng kaku.

"A-aku.." Hinata meneguk ludah, mencoba mengalahkan rasa gugupnya.

"_Berjuanglah!"_ Kata-kata Ino merayapi pikirannya membakar semangat juang Hinata kembali.

"A-apa aku boleh me-memasak sarapan un-untukmu besok, Naruto-kun?"

"Dan ji-jika kau tak keberatan, apa aku bo-boleh menemanimu di hari liburmu? Ba-bagaimana jika pergi piknik?"

'_A-akhirnya keluar juga_.' Hinata menghela nafas yang bahkan dia tak sadar telah dilupakannya untuk beberapa lama.

"A-aku tak ada misi."

"A-aku dengar dari Sakura-san besok adalah hari liburmu, Naruto-kun."

Masih dengan posisi sebelumnya, namun kali ini senyum Naruto berkembang menjadi senyum geli.

"Masuklah, Hinata." Naruto melepas cengkraman pada lengan Hinata. Mata Hinata menyipit, keningnya sedikit berkerut. Berfikir bahwa Naruto menolak permintaannya yang terlalu berani.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Hinata yang masih berdiri dalam diam.

"Segera lah tidur, Hinata. Bukankah besok kau ingin pergi memasak sarapan untukku dan pergi berpiknik?" Naruto sempat menyungging senyum sebelum mulai melompat melewati atap demi atap rumah penduduk, meninggalkan seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap yang masih berdiri kaku untuk beberapa lama di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya dengan wajah yang merona merah.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Jadi, untuk apa kalian datang kemari?" Tanya Shizune dengan pandangan menyelidik pada kedua gadis remaja yang bertamu semalam ini ke rumahnya.

"Ano Senpai, aku…"

"Shizune!" Sebelum Ino sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakashi menyela Ino. Shizune yang merasa dipanggil suaminya menoleh cepat.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-kun?" Tanya Shizune.

"Ada sesuatu penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Kemarilah sebentar." Perintah Kakashi yang segera beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamar pribadi mereka.

"Tunggulah sebentar disini." Perintah Shizune yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Ino dan Sakura.

"Duke! Kakashi sensei mengganggu saja!" Umpat Sakura kesal.

"Sudahlah, kita tunggu saja." Ino menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan sofa dengan kasar.

"Rasanya badanku lelah sekali hari ini." Gerutu Ino pada langit-langit ruang tamu Kakashi.

"Semoga mereka tak lama membicarakan sesuatu penting di dalam sana." Doa Ino yang diamini Sakura dengan desahan nafas berat.

.

.

"Maaf ya lama," Shizune tertawa kikuk.

"Apakah sesuatu yang penting sudah selesai dibicarakan?" Tanya Ino. Shizune hanya tertawa semakin kikuk.

"Jadi untuk apa kalian datang kesini?" Shizune mengulang pertanyaannya. Ino melirik Kakashi sensei.

"Ya, sepertinya kehadiranku mengganggu. Baiklah aku akan bersembunyi di dapur untuk membuatkan kalian teh." Kata Kakashi mengerti maksud lirikan Ino.

"Sensei, beritahu kami cara kerja sesungguhnya dari bakteri yang kau berikan pada kami." Tanya Ino segera setelah Kakashi tak terlihat lagi di sekitar mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba bertanya lagi? Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan efeknya?" Tanya Shizune tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino lebih dulu.

"Ya, kami ingat. Kami hanya harus mencium dan menunggu hasilnya. Apakah benar-benar harus seperti itu?" Ragu Sakura.

"Hn. Tentu saja!" Jawab Shizune.

"Apa benar hanya seperti itu?" Desak Sakura yang masih tak yakin dengan jawaban Shizune.

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Aku yang membuatnya jadi aku yang tahu semuanya tentang bakteri itu." Jawab Shizune yang terdengar sedikit kesal pada kekeraskepalaan kedua gadis di depannya.

"Jadi, alasan kenapa Naruto tak terpengaruh bakteri itu karena Hinata belum menciumnya?" Ino menerawang mencoba membuat kesimpulan.

"Lalu jika Hinata berhasil mencium Naruto efek bakterinya akan segera nampak seperti yang lain?" Sakura mencoba membuat sebuah kesimpulan juga.

"Hn. Kurang lebih seperti itu." Shizune mengembangkan senyuman kikuk yang aneh.

"Tapi.." Ino menatap Shizune tajam.

"Sai-kun, Sasuke-kun, dan Shikamaru, mereka mengeluhkan sakit kepala sebelum efeknya terlihat." Kata Ino.

"Ya! Kau benar Ino." Dukung Sakura.

"Kenapa Naruto tak merasakan efek yang sama, Senpai?!" Desak Ino.

"Mungkin karena Naruto seorang Jinchuuriki dan orang yang bodoh jadi dosisnya kurang banyak," Jawab Shizune asal, tapi tepat seperti dugaan Sakura pada bagian kemungkinan karena Naruto seorang Jinchuuriki saja.

Sakura melirik Ino. Ino membalas lirikan Sakura dan mengangguk pelan.

"Senpai, ada sesuatu yang aku ingin lakukan sekarang padamu. Bolehkah?" Sakura tersenyum manis.

'_Gawat! Senyuman itu…'_

"Lakukan saja!" Jawab Shizune tak menyadari bahaya.

Duak!

Sakura menjitak kepala Shizune sekeras mungkin membuat Shizune menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memegang erat-erat kepalanya yang benjol.

"ITTAI!" Teriak Shizune.

'_Sakura sialan!'_

"Eh?" Dua gadis remaja di depan Shizune saling menatap bingung karena berfikir jika Shizune yang ada di depan mereka saat ini adalah bushin Naruto lagi yang suka membuat kesimpulan asal. Bukankah bushin Naruto akan segera hilang jika terkena sebuah pukulan keras? Begitulah kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ino dan Sakura.

"Gomen ne, Shizune-san." Sakura segera mendekati Shizune yang meringkik kesakitan.

"Aku hanya takut Naruto menyamar menjadi dirimu lagi." Jelas Sakura.

Shizune yang masih saja menggosok-gosok kepalanya segera berdiri dengan kesal meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang serba salah.

"Wah, bagaimana ini, dia marah, Ino." Bisik Sakura. Ino mengendikkan bahunya sama bingung dengan Sakura.

"Sial! Dia memukul kepalaku keras sekali!" Shizune mencak-mencak di tengah-tengah langkah panjangnya meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura dibelakangnya. Shizune berhenti melirik Kakashi yang menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik tembok ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Haha, kau tak perlu marah-marah seperti itu," Sindir Kakashi dengan senyuman di balik masker hitamnya.

"Urusai!" Shizune meninggalkan Kakashi dengan wajah sangat kesal.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ditegakkan tubuhnya yang bersandar tadi dan kembali dibawanya nampan berisi 3 cangkir teh yang sempat diabaikannya beberapa waktu.

"Yo, anak-anak." Kakashi menyapa Ino dan Sakura dengan senyum lembutnya yang biasa.

"Ini teh kalian." Kakashi meletakkan nampan minumannya di tengah-tengah meja ruang tamu.

"Apa Shizune-senpai marah, Sensei?" Tanya Ino tak enak hati.

"Tentu saja! Kau memukulnya keras sekali, Sakura." Jawab Kakashi di sela senyum gelinya.

"Ya, aku kan hanya berjaga-jaga." Kata Sakura dengan nada menyesal.

"Eh, tunggu! Kau menguping?!" Tuding Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyaksikan bagaimana kau memukul kepala Shizu." Jawab Kakashi menenangkan Sakura.

"Tapi lain kali, jangan pernah memukul kepalanya. Tidak. Jangan pernah menyakitinya. Karena Shizu sekarang sedang mengandung anak kami." Nasehat Kakashi dengan senyum kebapakan.

"EH?!" Pekik Sakura dan Ino berbarengan, mata keduanya melebar saking terkejutnya.

"Shizune-san hamil?!" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hontou?!" Tanya Ino tak kalah bersemangat.

"Ya." Jawab Kakashi singkat dengan senyum tipis di balik maskernya.

"Apa…" Ino tak meneruskan kata-katanya saat dilihatnya Shizune sudah datang kembali dengan wajah yang datar. Tak ada tanda-tanda jika istri Rokudaime Hokage itu masih merasa kesal seperti sebelumnya.

"Senpai!" Ino berlari memeluk Shizune.

"Omedettou!" Ino mempererat pelukannya pada Shizune, membuat pipi Shizune ternoda oleh rona merah.

"Ino! Jangan memeluknya seerat itu!" Protes Sakura. Dilepaskannya tangan Ino yang melingkari tubuh Shizune dengan sedikit kasar.

"Apa kau lupa kata Kakashi-sensei? Shizune-san sedang hamil sekarang!" Sakura mengingatkan Ino.

"Hish! Aku tahu, cerewet!" Balas Ino sengit.

"Omedettou, Senpai!" Ino menghiraukan protes Sakura, kembali memeluk Shizune yang semakin tersipu.

"Hei, aku juga ingin memeluk, Shizune-san!" Protes Sakura kembali.

Ino dan Sakura mulai melupakan sejenak tujuan awal mereka berkunjung. Mereka berdua terlihat asyik berebut untuk memeluk Shizune, mengabaikan wajah Shizune yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus, dan tak mampu mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kakashi tersenyum geli di balik masker kesayangannya.

'_Masa muda memang menyenangkan'_

'_Sialan! Dia dapat bagian yang menyenangkan!'_

**oOo TBC oOo**

Yey! Akhirnya berhasil update juga Scene Naruhina.

Gomen ne ya readers bukannya Cand PHP cuma pengen buat cerita ada alurnya.

*ribet ya? :p

Cand mau nitip salam buat Yuan-san : "Hehehehe sabar ya, ini udah masuk pairing utama NaruHinanya ^^"

Buat Kojou-san : "Maaf ya Cand pengen ada alurnya jadi gak langsung ujuk-ujuk scene romantis NaruHina. ^^ Ini udah update NaruHinanya kok."

Buat para readers thank for your review, Cand nambah semangat kalo banyak yang review :D


	6. Agresi Hinata! Hinata's Kiss Bagian 1

**BAKTERI CINTA KONOHA**

**Agresi Hinata, Hinata's Kiss! – Bagian 1 -**

Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong.

"Sialan! Siapa yang pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu tidurku, ttebayou!" Gerutu Naruto. Naruto nungging dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik bantal.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Suara bel rumahnya yang terus-terusan berbunyi benar-benar mengganggu pendengaran Naruto. Membuat pemuda jabrik itu tidak bisa lagi terlelap dalam buaian mimpi.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Naruto duduk kesal. Menatap jam beker yang jarum pendeknya masih menunjuk angka 6 dan jarum panjangnya di angka 12. Benar-benar tepat. Tanpa menunjukkan pergerakan yang berarti.

"Siapa yang pagi-pagi bertamu ke rumah orang, ttebayou!" Geram Naruto.

Naruto meloncat turun dari ranjangnya, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk rumahnya, berniat menghajar siapapun yang mengganggu tidurnya sekarang.

"SIAPA?!" Naruto segera membentak tersangka pengganggu tidurnya tanpa mengecek lebih dulu orang yang ada di balik pintu, yang ternyata seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap dengan membawa sekeranjang penuh bahan makanan mentah.

Untung saja pintu masuk rumah Naruto arah terbukanya ke dalam. Tak dapat dibayangkan seandainya arah terbukanya keluar dan Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dengan anarkis, pasti kening licin Hinata tak akan terselamatkan dari ciuman keras nan menyakitkan pintu Naruto.

"Kon-ni-chiwa, Na-ruto-kun." Eja Hinata di sela kekagetannya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Baiklah, Naruto merasa perlu merubah pernyataan sebelumnya. Siapapun asal bukan gadis yang anehnya nampak sangat cantik pagi ini.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata." Naruto sejenak terpana dengan penampilan Hinata yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasa.

Jika biasanya Hinata memakai pakaian yang sangat tertutup dengan jaket lavender khasnya, kali ini Hinata berdiri di depan Naruto dengan memakai dress putih dengan sedikit corak warna lavender di bagian bawah yang membentuk motif Uzumaki melingkar berkeliling. Rambutnya yang tergerai dan dipermainkan angin musim semi membuat gadis yang sedang berkembang itu nampak semakin mempesona saja di mata langit Naruto.

"Eh? Konnichiwa?!" Naruto baru tersadar dengan kejanggalan sapaan Hinata. Naruto mendongakkan kepala jabriknya cepat dan mata langitnya menantang matahari di atas sana yang sudah berkilat-kilat menyilaukan.

"Bukankah baru jam 6?!" Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Sial!_' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Berada lama kau berdiri di sini, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baru saja, Naruto-kun." Bohong Hinata yang faktanya sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Naruto sejak 3 jam yang lalu sejam pukul 6 pagi.

"Ehm…" Naruto membuka lebar pintunya. Mengambil alih keranjang makanan Hinata.

"Masuklah." Naruto mempersilahkan. Hinata mengangguk tanpa suara.

.

.

Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak.

Suara benturan pisau dan telenan menggema di seluruh ruang dapur Naruto. Seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap membungkus dirinya dengan celemek orange yang terikat kuat pada tubuh moleknya. Rambutnya yang biasa tergerai, dikuncir kuda oleh pemiliknya, meninggalkan juntaian rambut di masing-masing sisi wajahnya. Melipatgandakan nilai tambah pada wajah yang sebenarnya memang sudah terlihat cantik tanpa perlu usaha lebih.

Sementara seorang laki-laki jabrik memilih untuk duduk diam memperhatikan gerakan sang gadis yang begitu cekatan mengiris, mencuci sayuran, merebus atau menggoreng, memasukkan bumbu-bumbu kemudian mengaturnya dalam wadah-wadah terpisah. Pemandangan yang tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat di dapur pemuda kyuubi ini selama 18 tahun hidupnya.

'_Rasanya aku pernah lihat seseorang dengan kunciran seperti itu,'_ Pikir Naruto.

'_Ino?'_ Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Tidak! Untuk apa aku memikirkan rambut Ino,'_

'_Hmmm, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya bersama Sakura-chan.'_

'_Tapi dimana ya? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyesakkan melihat kunciran rambutnya sekarang?!'_ Naruto sedikit menjambak rambut jabriknya.

"A, ano, Naruto-kun." Suara Hinata memecah lamunan Naruto.

"Eh? Ya, Hinata?"

"Se-sebaiknya kau mandi dulu." Usul Hinata. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki-san." Naruto yang memasang senyum jahil segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya melewati Hinata yang terpaku.

'_Eh?'_ Hinata masih terpaku untuk beberapa lama, berfikir jika pendengarannya mulai tidak normal.

"Huwaaaa…." Hinata menenggelamkan kedua telinganya yang memerah karena terlalu tinggi kadar rasa malu atas godaan Naruto, dalam kedua tangan kecilnya.

'_Rasanya seperti mimpi saja.' _Pikir Hinata dengan wajah memerah padam. Kepala Hinata berdenyut-denyut seakan seluruh darahnya berkumpul di sekitar kepalanya saja.

"Awww." Hinata mencubit kecil lengannya yang terbuka.

'_Tidak! Ini bukan mimpi._' Hinata kini menutupi seluruh lehernya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri, menyalurkan kehangatan disekeliling lehernya. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah ayunya yang merona.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto menggosok badannya dalam sebuah renungan. Tangannya yang sebelumnya sibuk menggosok lengan kekarnya dengan sabun mendadak pergerakannya terhenti di dada kirinya. Lama Naruto meletakkan tangannya di sana.

'_Rasa hangat ini, kapan aku pernah merasakannya?'_

'_Rasa hangat saat pertama kali diakui oleh Iruka Sensei?'_ Naruto mulai menyalakan shower yang membilas tubuhnya yang tanpa halangan.

'_Bukan. Rasanya berbeda. Rasa hangat yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Kehangatan yang benar-benar berbeda. Berbeda dari yang aku rasakan dari Iruka Sensei, Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, Sasuke, teman-teman…'_

'_Bahkan Ayah dan Ibu.'_

"_Kehangatan yang rumit.'_.

'_Kehangatan yang hanya aku rasakan saat berada di dekat gadis itu.'_

.

.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto setelah menyelesaikan mandinya dan berganti pakaian.

Hinata menoleh. Memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah segar dan berpakaian lengkap dengan kaos biru polos di bagian depan dengan sisa-sisa rona merah yang masih enggan pergi.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun." Hinata menggeleng dengan sesegera mungkin menarik pandangannya dari mata langit Naruto.

"K-kau duduk saja, Naruto-kun." Pinta Hinata.

Naruto menuruti permintaan Hinata tanpa banyak protes seperti biasanya. Untunglah rumah peninggalan orangtuanya ini walaupun sederhana tapi sudah terlengkapi dengan aneka perabotan yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto untuk dapat hidup layak. Dipandanginya Hinata yang saat ini sibuk melepas celemek orangenya tadi, tak lupa dilepaskan pula ikatan kuda pada surai birunya.

Hinata sibuk beberapa kali mengambil dan menata makanan di meja makan, sementara Naruto sendiri memilih untuk sibuk memandangi wajah tersipu Hinata. Rona merah tipis pada kulitnya yang seputih porselen, dress putih dengan corak lavender Uzumaki yang baru pertama kali dilihat Naruto, membuat gadis itu serasa tak memiliki kadar membosankan untuk tetap terbingkai dalam iris safir pemuda jabrik ini.

"Apa kita sudah bisa makan?" Tanya Naruto dalam balutan senyuman rubah, segera setelah Hinata duduk nyaman di kursinya, mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Aku lapar sekali, ttebayou!"

Hinata tersenyum. Semangat Naruto inilah salah satu hal yang sangat disukainya dari sang jinchuuriki kyuubi.

"Ayo kita makan, Naruto-kun."

Hinata menunggu Naruto sampai selesai mengambil hidangan sebelum dia mulai melayani dirinya sendiri.

"Itadakimasu…" Naruto berteriak penuh semangat.

"Itadakimasu." Hinata sebaliknya mengatakannya dengan suara yang lirih.

Mereka berdua kemudian makan dalam diam. Mungkin. Karena sebenarnya mereka berdua saling melirik seperti sepasang remaja yang baru saja jadian.

"Apa kau tidak biasa makan sambil mengobrol, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto berusaha memecah keheningan.

Hinata meletakkan sumpitnya. Menatap Naruto yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Maaf," Hinata memasang wajah menyesal.

"Aku tak terbiasa makan dalam kondisi berisik. Naruto-kun. Tou-sama melarang kami berbicara saat makan." Cerita Hinata. Naruto tersenyum mengerti.

"Ya. Bagaimanapun kau adalah putri pewaris klan Hyuuga. Tentu saja kau sangat berbeda dari ku, ttebayou." Canda Naruto yang tak mendapat respon berarti dari Hinata.

Hinata kembali makan dalam diam, begitu pun Naruto.

'_Aku memang tak bisa bersikap seceria dan sebebas Sakura-san, mungkin itu yang membuatmu tak bisa menyukaiku, Naruto-kun.'_ Pikir Hinata.

Sementara Hinata sibuk makan dalam lamunan, Naruto sibuk mengawasi bagaimana cara makan Hinata yang terlihat sangat anggun. Semua gerakannya sangat berbeda dengan Hinata ketika gugup dan menjadi sangat ceroboh. Naruto mau tidak mau tersenyum geli. Rasa hangat itu dirasakannya lagi di dalam dadanya.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata.

"Ya?" Jawab Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu." Jawab Naruto.

'_Bolehkah aku menanyakannya?'_ Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"A-apa kau masih menyukai Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata ragu. Naruto sedikit membulatkan iris safirnya, lumayan kaget dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku saat ini?" Jawab Naruto dengan sebuah pertanyaan balasan setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Hinata menatap lurus iris safir Naruto untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, namun tak kunjung didapatkannya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, apa ada gadis yang kau su-kai, Naruto-kun?" Naruto diam tak menjawab, namun rona merah tipis mulai bercampur dengan kulit tannya. Pertanyaan Hinata semakin mengganggu zona amannya dari topik sensitif ini.

Hinata menundukkan pandangannya. Dalam pikirannya, kediaman Naruto tak memberikan jawaban yang diharapkannya.

'_Apa aku benar-benar harus menanyakannya?'_ Hinata mempertimbangkan dalam hati. Hinata menggenggamkan kedua tangannya erat di pangkuannya ragu untuk menanyakan pertanyaannya terakhirnya.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun." Hinata memberanikan diri menantang kembali iris safir di depannya.

"A-apa Naruto-kun menyukai laki-laki?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah polos.

GUBRAK!

Naruto yang sedang serius menanti pertanyaan apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis indigo itu jatuh terjengkang dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Dengan gerakan lambat, Naruto berusaha bangun lagi dan menumpukan sebagian besar berat tubuhnya pada meja makan.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu, HINATA?!" Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis saja mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Hinata yang seolah meragukan kenormalannya sebagai seorang laki-laki muda.

.

.

"Hooooaaaaam," Naruto menguap sangat lebar, disudut matanya bahkan nampak air mata yang bertumpuk mewakili usahanya menahan kantuk.

Hinata diam tak bereaksi terhadap kuapan besar Naruto, tangannya masih sibuk mencuci peralatan bekas sarapan mereka.

'_Bahkan setelah Ino-san dan Sakura-san mendandaniku dengan tampilan yang berbeda dari biasanya, kau tak sedikitpun nampak tertarik padaku, Naruto-kun."_ Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan rapat-rapat rasa kecewanya.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah mengantuk Naruto. Walaupun kecewa, entah kenapa Hinata tak tega melihat Naruto yang sepertinya mati-matian menahan kantuk.

"Naruto-kun," Panggil Hinata. Naruto menatapnya tanpa suara.

"Kau tidurlah sebentar, biar aku yang membereskan sisanya." Usul Hinata. Naruto bergeming seperti mencoba mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Hmm, baiklah." Naruto segera meninggalkan Hinata yang diam terpaku dengan sikap Naruto yang entah kenapa terasa begitu dingin padanya.

'_Naruto-kun, apa kau marah karena pertanyaanku?'_ Pikir Hinata.

'_Atau kau jengkel padaku yang mengganggu hari liburmu?'_ Hinata menggigit sedikit bibirnya menekan rasa sedihnya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

'_Apa sekarang waktu yang tepat ya?'_ Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Rona merah muda mulai menjalari pipinya.

Sebenarnya selama ini diam-diam dalam sikapnya yang biasa atau bahkan menurut orang lain terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli pada Hinata, Naruto selalu memperhatikan Hinata. Tanpa berusaha menarik banyak perhatian orang lain,

Naruto selalu mencari informasi tentang gadis indigonya itu. Mengamati perkembangan sang gadis yang tumbuh semakin dewasa dan cantik, serta menjaganya dari incaran laki-laki lain yang terlihat tertarik pada gadis indigonya.

Naruto tahu sikap yang dia jadikan topeng menunjukkan seolah dirinya acuh kepada perasaan sang gadis, membuat gadis itu memendam banyak luka di hatinya. Naruto tak punya pilihan. Dia membutuhkan waktu yang lama memang untuk benar-benar meyakinkan hatinya bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata diatas kesadarannya dan bukan rasa kasihan karena Naruto sendiri juga tahu rasa sakitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Setelah Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada Sakura, Naruto merasa hatinya lega luar biasa. Setidaknya dia bisa terlepas dari belenggu cinta segitiga di tim nya. Dan sekarang Naruto tak harus menahan diri lagi untuk membalas perasaan tulus sang gadis bulan.

Gadis yang masih tersenyum lembut di atas semua luka hati yang sengaja atau tidak dibuat oleh Naruto. Gadis yang selalu perhatian bahkan tanpa berharap Naruto akan membalasnya. Gadis yang bersedia mengorbankan hidup untuk jinchuuriki sepertinya, sebelum Naruto menjadi seorang pahlawan bagi Konoha. Gadis yang melakukan segala sesuatu dengan usahanya sendiri untuk dapat diakui oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatap Naruto khawatir. Naruto sudah melamun cukup lama.

"Hm, ya?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng.

"Sudah selesai makannya?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto menatap mangkoknya yang sudah tandas membuatnya bingung kapan dan bagaimana dia menghabiskannya.

"Hmm, ya." Jawab Naruto penuh keraguan.

.

.

Naruto masih sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri bagaimana cara mengungkapkan keyakinan yang baru saja dia dapatkan. Diliriknya Hinata yang masih sibuk mencuci mangkok, sendok, dan gelas bekas makan mereka. Sementara dirinya sendiri mendapat tugas mengeringkan semua peralatan itu dengan serbet yang dibawa Hinata dari rumah.

'_Kenapa rasanya aku pernah melakukan ini semua ya?'_ Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto-kun,"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh. Menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya mengeringkan semua peralatan makan yang telah selesai dicuci oleh Hinata.

"Ya?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan wajah yang masih menyisakan rona merah tipis pada kulit tannya yang eksotik.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang sekarang tersipu membuat Hinata mau tak mau ikut tersipu walau tak tahu atas dasar apa mereka berdua harus saling tersipu.

'_Huaah…ada apa ini. Apa mungkin…'_

"Hinata!" Naruto memutar tubuh Hinata memaksanya untuk menatap Naruto. Keduanya saling menatap dalam rona merah.

"A-a-ada apa?" Penyakit gagap Hinata mulai kambuh.

'_Ungkapkan saja apa yang kau rasakan.'_ Naruto mengulang kembali kata-kata Sasuke pada Sai yang di dengarnya diam-diam.

"Aku cinta padamu!" 3 kata itu melesat cepat dari balik bibir Naruto. Membuat tubuh Hinata diam tak bergerak. Tak bersuara. Tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

Tepat 3 menit 49 detik waktu yang dibutuhkan Hinata untuk mempu memahami keadaan.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Bukan kata-kata atau jeritan bahagia yang didapatkan Naruto, namun tetesan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir melalui sudut mata amethyst sang gadis, membuat wajah tembem Hinata kebanjiran air mata. Sang pemuda jabrik dibuatnya kelabakan.

"Hi-Hinata?!" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tak beraturan disekitar Hinata.

"Huhuhuhuhu." Hinata mulai berjongkok. Menenggelamkan wajah kusutnya yang penuh air mata di balik tumpukan lengannya.

"Apa aku salah bicara, ttebayou?!" Naruto semakin kelabakan.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis, Hinata?!" Teriak Naruto panik.

"Sudah jangan menangis," Naruto menurunkan paksa lengan Hinata.

Naruto dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar karena sisa rasa gugupnya mulai menghapus air mata Hinata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Hinata bahkan tak mau membuka matanya, sepertinya masih terlalu malu untuk bertatapan langsung dengan iris safir Naruto.

Sial bagi Naruto, Wajah Hinata yang merona merah membuat gadis Hyuuga itu nampak sangat manis. Mata ametyhsnya yang tersembunyi entah kenapa terlihat begitu menggoda di mata langit Naruto, dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka kali ini untuk mengeluarkan suara segukan entah bagaimana terdengar begitu menggoda pula di telinga Naruto.

Blush!

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa seluruh wajahnya memanas.

"Hinata, buka matamu!" Perintah Naruto. Hinata bergeming tak membiarkan iris indigonya terlihat sedikitpun.

"A-aku tidak mau!" Tolak Hinata.

"Buka matamu, Hinata." Naruto yang masih terpana mulai merasa panik dengan tubuhnya yang seolah diluar kontrol.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Hinata yang semakin menyembunyikan mata indigonya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau tak membuka matamu," Ancam Naruto. Tangan kekarnya berhenti menghapus air mata Hinata yang terjatuh. Sebagai gantinya, tangan kekar itu mulai menyusup melewati surai Hinata yang tergerai, mengunci wajah Hinata untuk tetap lurus menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

'_Aku mohon buka matamu, Hinata.'_ Naruto yang semakin kehilangan kontrol diri sedikit demi sedikit mulai membunuh jarak antara wajahnya dan Hinata.

"Baiklah gadis keras kepala, jangan kau buka mata indahmu."

Hinata yang mulai dapat merasakan nafas hangat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Sebelah tangan Naruto yang lain mulai menarik pinggangnya mendekat, menempelkan tubuh moleknya pada tubuh sang jinchuuriki kyuubi yang memanas.

'_Naruto-kun,'_ Wajah Hinata semakin memerah karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada mereka berdua.

"Jangan salahkan aku." Bisik Naruto.

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata yang terasa panas. Mula-mula sebuah kecupan ringan. Namun seiring bergulirnya waktu mulai berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman lama yang dalam dan panas.

"Hahh... Hahh… Hahh..." Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap dalam desahan nafas yang sama sekali tak beraturan. Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat merah.

"Itu hukumanmu karena tak mau menurut, Hinata."

**oOo oOo oOo**

Naruto mengerjapkan mata langitnya beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Wajahnya masih menyisakan rona merah karena mimpinya yang tak biasa.

'_Sial! Ternyata hanya mimpi!'_ Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya yang banjir keringat dingin.

'_Membuatku kaget saja!' _Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto menumpukan punggungnya pada badan sofa. Dipandangnya ruang tamunya dengan penuh selidik. Naruto merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu.

Kryuuuuk…

Perut Naruto berbunyi nyaring.

"Aduh, aku lapar sekali, ttebayou." Naruto memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur demi membuat semangkok ramen instan.

"Hmm?" Naruto membulatkan iris safirnya saat hidungnya menangkap bau masakan yang sangat enak.

'_Hey, bukankah aku hanya bermimpi jika Hinata datang dan memasak di dapurku?'_ Pikir Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kenapa bau masakan Hinata terasa begitu nyata?" Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur. Nafas Naruto tercekat saat dilihatnya banyak makanan yang sudah terhidang di meja makannya. Dari tipisnya asap yang masih mengepul, Naruto bisa tahu jika makanan di depannya masih belum terlalu lama terabaikan.

"Awww." Naruto mencubit kecil lengannya yang terbuka.

"Ini bukan mimpi!" Kaget Naruto.

"Jadi, apa saat aku menyatakan cinta pada Hinata juga bukan mimpi?! Panik Naruto.

"Lalu, lalu, ciuman itu?" Wajah Naruto mendadak berubah warna.

"Argggh! Bagaimana ini, ttebayou?!" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kasar rambut jabriknya yang terlihat sedikit lebih panjang dengan frustasi.

"Hm?" Mata langit Naruto menangkap secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi di ujung meja makan tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan mengambil kertas kecil itu. Dibukanya lipatan kertas, menampakkan sederet kata yang ditulis begitu apik.

"_Naruto-kun, maaf aku pulang tanpa pamit. Saat aku coba membangunkanmu, kau terlihat lelah sekali. Aku sudah memasakkan makan malam. Jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen karena tak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Hinata."_

'_Are? Bagaimana dia tahu aku ingin membuat ramen?'_ Heran Naruto selesai membaca pesan Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto menepuk keningnya kasar sampai menimbulkan bunyi plak yang cukup keras.

Sekarang pemuda jabrik itu tahu mana yang mimpi dan mana yang kenyataan. Hinata masak di dapurnya dan dia meninggalkan gadis itu untuk beristirahat sejenak adalah kenyataan.

Hinata yang menangis saat Naruto menyatakan cinta, lalu ciuman pertamanya yang sangat panas bersama gadis indigo itu adalah sebuah mimpi. Naruto bahkan ingat sebenarnya dia berjanji pada Hinata untuk membawa gadis itu piknik, dan sekarang langit sudah berganti warna, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk dua orang manusia melakukan piknik di taman dekat patung kepala Hokage.

"Kuso! Kenapa jadi begini, ttebayou!" Umpat Naruto menyesali kebodohannya sendiri.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Naruto mulai menyuap nasi putih dalam mangkok plastiknya tanpa selera. Ada apa dengan pikirannya hari ini, semua terjadi seperti di luar kendalinya. Dan lagi setelah mimpi memabukkan itu, kepala Naruto rasanya pusing sekali seolah semua darah hanya berputar-putar di sekitar kepala jabriknya.

'_Hey, bocah mesum.'_ Panggil Kurama.

'_HAH?! Apa-apaan itu, Kurama?!'_ Teriak Naruto tak terima.

'_A-a-pa kau bahkan tahu mimpiku?!'_ Gagap Naruto saat merasa aneh dengan Kurama yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya mesum.

'_Tentu saja tidak, BODOH!' _Kurama membalas teriakan Naruto.

'_Tapi lama bersamamu aku tahu kalau kau sedang berfikiran mesum! HAHAHAHA,'_ Kurama tertawa sangat keras membuat Naruto sedikit sweatdrop.

'_Kurama,_' Naruto membuat sebuah senyuman tipis yang kaku untuk Kurama.

'_Jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa jangan tertawa jelek seperti itu, BUODOH!'_ Naruto berteriak-teriak frustasi membuat kandang Kurama terlihat sedikit bergetar.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

"Hmm?" Naruto yang sudah kembali ke alam sadar, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?" Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto melangkah gontai, semangatnya yang biasa seolah sudah habis persediaannya dari jiwa sang jinchuuriki. Naruto bahkan membuka pintu masuk rumahnya dengan sangat pelan, tak berminat pada siapapun tamunya malam ini.

"Hah?"

Tapi sepertinya Naruto lagi-lagi harus merubah pernyataannya, saat seorang gadis terlihat berdiri memunggunginya dalam balutan dress putih dengan sedikit corak warna lavender di bagian bawah yang membentuk motif Uzumaki melingkar berkeliling. Surai biru gelapnya yang tergerai terlihat dipermainkan oleh angin malam musim semi membuat gadis di depannya nampak seperti seorang bidadari langit yang malu-malu terlihat oleh manusia.

"Hinata?" Panggil Naruto ragu.

"Naruto-kun," Gadis di depannya menjawab panggilan Naruto dengan suara lirih yang masih mampu di dengar Naruto. Dari suaranya Naruto tahu jika gadis di depannya benar-benar Hyuuga Hinata.

"Bukankah kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal?" Naruto mengerti jawaban dari pertanyaan terakhirnya adalah tidak saat gadis itu menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, un…"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata memotong pertanyaan Naruto yang belum diselesaikan pemilik pertanyaan.

"Aku bermimpi berciuman denganmu." Hinata terlihat semakin menundukkan kepala, mungkin untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

'_Eh?'_ Naruto kaget mendengar kejujuran Hinata.

"A-aku tak bisa melupakan mimpiku. Karena itu aku kemari. Aku ingin kita menjadikan mimpi itu sebuah kenyataan,"

'_HAH?' _Naruto melongo lebar.

"Tak usah ragu, Naruto-kun. Mendekatlah dan cium aku," Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki mendekati Hinata. Tentu saja bukan untuk benar-benar mencium sang gadis. Naruto entah kenapa merasa sangat kesal dengan sikap aneh gadis di depannya. Atau sebenarnya Naruto yang bersikap aneh karena jika Naruto laki-laki normal, tawaran Hinata bagaikan durian yang jatuh dari langit.

Plok. Grep.

Naruto menggenggam erat bahu Hinata.

"Jangan bercanda, Hinata! Aku tak suka!' Geram Naruto. Hinata bergeming.

"Hey! Jawab aku! Jangan membelakangiku seperti ini!" Naruto memutar kasar tubuh Hinata yang diam tak bereaksi.

"Apa yang kau…"

"HUWAAAAA," Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata sekuat tenaga sebelum dirinya sendiri jatuh terjengkang ke belakang sampai punggungnya menghantam tembok rumahnya kasar, saat dilihatnya tubuh Hinata menampilkan wajah seorang Rock Lee dengan dandanan yang sangat menor.

"Naruto-kun," Rock Lee dengan tubuh Hinata memonyongkan bibirnya dalam balutan lipstik tebal mulai bergerak pelan mendekati Naruto yang bersandar pada tembok dengan wajah ketakutan dan tubuh bergetar hebat.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriak Naruto.

"Cium aku, Naruto-kun," Lee dengan tubuh Hinata malah semakin mendekat menghiraukan penolakan Naruto.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" Jeritan Naruto terdengar sampai menggetarkan meja Hokage tempat Kakashi memeriksa laporan misi, saat bibir Lee kurang satu senti saja berhasil mengenai bibir manis pemuda kyuubi.

'_HAHAHAHAHA' _Naruto dapat mendengar jelas tawa jahat Kurama di dalam kandangnya.

.

.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

BRUAK!

"Ittai!" Naruto yang baru saja terjatuh membuka matanya dalam bingung. Dielusnya kepala jabrik kuning yang baru saja mencium lantai kamarnya dengan kasar. Naruto menatap jam bekernya yang berdetak pelan namun pasti.

"Hanya mimpi?" Naruto memelorotkan sekalian tubuhnya yang hanya setengah terjatuh.

"Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seaneh ini, ttebayou." Gerutu Naruto yang merubah posisinya duduk seperti kodok.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Telinga Naruto segera menangkap suara bel rumahnya saat kesadarannya sudah kembali.

"Sialan! Kali ini apa lagi?!"

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Naruto dengan takut-takut mengintip siapa tamunya dari lubang kecil tempat mengintip tamu.

Nafas Naruto tercekat saat dilihatnya seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap berdiri membelakangi pintunya. Rambutnya yang tergerai dipermainkan angin musim semi membuatnya terlihat mempesona dari tempat Naruto mengintip. Persis seperti yang dimimpikannya. Ya mungkin tidak sama persis di bagian pakaian sang gadis yang terlihat normal dengan jaket lavender khasnya, dan tak ada sekeranjang bahan makanan mentah yang dibawanya.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

"Gawat! Apa dia Rock Lee lagi?" Naruto meneguk ludah. Mimpinya tentang Rock Lee masih menghantuinya, membuat kedua lututnya tanpa sadar kembali bergetar. Bahkan bulu kuduk Naruto serasa berdiri semua.

Namun kali ini Naruto bisa bernafas lega saat gadis bersurai biru gelap itu membalikkan badan, yang terlihat bukan wajah menor Rock Lee yang menyeramkan, melainkan seorang gadis cantik dengan pipi tembem menggemaskan yang berhias rona merah berjalan kembali mendekati bel pintu.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

"Hahh…" Naruto menghela nafas lega. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah berkumisnya.

"Ittai!" Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit lengannya untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika kali ini bukan lagi sebuah mimpi.

Cklek.

Suara pintu terbuka perlahan membuat Hinata sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Saat pintu terbuka lebar, seorang pemuda jabrik tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Ohayou, Hinata."

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun."

Sang mentari pagi mengintip malu-malu di ufuk timur menatap dua sosok manusia yang memberikan senyuman hangat satu sama lain.

"Masuklah."

**oOo TBC oOo**

Yey, udah update lagi ^^

Btw apa Cand updatenya kekilaten ya? Tlg review tntg jalan ceritanya ya, readers. Cand pengen tahu jalan ceritanya aneh apa gimana gitu.

Doa Cand kali ini semoga fic ini jadinya bagus dan berkenan di hati readers.

*perasaan doanya Cand dari dulu itu-itu mulu :p

Baiklah Cand mau titip salam buat close to you : "Cand biasanya updatenya 2 hari sekali kayak mandi, Hehehe."

Buat Guest : " Ini Chap 5 udah Naruhina banyak loh :D"

Buat readers semua : "Arigatou gozaimasu buat review2 positifnya ^^. Oya sebenarnya ficnya Cand ada rahasia-rahasiaannya loh. Tapi sepertinya Cand gak pandai menyampaikannya ya? Masih sedikit yang reviewnya bahas clue-clue yang Cand kasih. Semoga mulai chap ini jadi lebih terang ya. Haha *apa sih."


	7. Agresi Hinata! Hinata's Kiss Bagian 2

**BAKTERI CINTA KONOHA**

Cklek.

Suara pintu terbuka perlahan membuat Hinata sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Saat pintu terbuka lebar, seorang pemuda jabrik tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Ohayou, Hinata."

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun."

Sang mentari pagi mengintip malu-malu di ufuk timur menatap dua sosok manusia yang memberikan senyuman hangat satu sama lain.

"Masuklah."

**Agresi Hinata, Hinata's Kiss! – Bagian 2 -**

Hinata mengekor di belakang Naruto yang menuntunnya secara tidak langsung menuju ruang tamu Naruto.

"Hmm," Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala jabriknya kikuk. Seingatnya ini adalah pertama kali Hinata berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Aku akan mengganti baju tidurku sebentar, Hinata." Pamit Naruto yang dijawab anggukan kepala pelan oleh Hinata yang tersipu.

Naruto segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan Hinata menuju kamar pribadinya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah saja. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan kilat kamarnya, siapa tahu Hinata secara tak sengaja tersesat di kamarnya.

Hinata berdiri dalam diam karena Naruto lupa mempersilahkan Hinata duduk. Mata bulannya kini mulai menyusuri pemandangan ruang tamu Naruto yang jauh lebih sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan ruang tamu keluarganya. Ruangan yang berwarna orange ini terlihat begitu sepi penghuni, Hinata berfikir pasti karena satu-satunya penghuni adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Tangan Hinata saling menggenggam erat di depan dada. Karena kegagalan agresinya kemarin, Sakura dan Ino memaksa Hinata untuk mulai bermain kasar. Sakura berhasil membuat sendiri obat tidur dimana bahkan seorang Jinchuuriki tak akan lolos dari efeknya. Jadi Hinata tak akan merasa takut mencium Naruto dalam keadaan sadar, dan memperbesar kemungkinan berhasilnya agresi Hinata kali ini.

'_Apa aku harus benar-benar melakukannya untuk sekedar mendapatkan kata cinta dari Naruto-kun?'_ Pikir Hinata ragu.

'_Apa nanti aku akan benar-benar bahagia jika Naruto-kun tak sadar melakukannya?'_

'_Bagaimana jika dia marah setelah kesadarannya kembali?'_

"Naruto…" Hinata menekan erat genggaman tangannya pada dadanya sendiri, berharap dapat menyingkirkan rasa bimbang yang bergejolak hebat di dalamnya. Wajah ayu Hinata ditundukkan sedikit dalam.

"Ya, Hinata?" Suara khas laki-laki kesukaannya tiba-tiba terdengar begitu jelas di belakang telinga Hinata.

Hinata berbalik cepat dan segera saja tersentak kaget saat wajahnya terasa dekat sekali dengan wajah Naruto yang sedikit direndahkan pemiliknya. Saking dekatnya jarak diantara mereka jika salah satu bergerak maju sedikit saja, bibir keduanya akan saling bersentuhan.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam, tak ada satu kata pun yang dikeluarkan bahkan untuk sekedar menghempaskan udara yang tertahan di dada mereka.

Blush!

Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba berubah merah padam. Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang.

"HUWAAAA!"

PLAK. BRUG.

"Ittaaaaiii!" Naruto mengelus-elus pipi berkumisnya yang tercetak jelas bekas telapak tangan merah Hinata. Hinata tersentak kaget. Bukan maksudnya menampar Naruto sampai jatuh terduduk seperti sekarang. Namun semua terjadi begitu cepat dan diluar kendali pikirannya.

"Sejak kapan kau hobi menampar orang, Hinata?!" Protes Naruto yang mengelus-elus pipi kirinya yang perih.

"Da-daijobu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak, ttebayou!" Jawab Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Ini kedua kalinya dia ditampar Hinata di tempat yang sama. Pipi kirinya. Kali pertama saat tengah berada dalam medan perang dunia ninja keempat. Dan kedua kalinya, sekarang Hinata memukulnya karena kaget dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tanpa perigatan lebih dulu. Jika Hinata pernah memukul dahi Naruto dengan dahinya sendiri sampai keduanya jatuh pingsan, kali ini korban tunggal adalah Naruto.

"I-itu karena Naruto-kun, mengagetkanku." Hinata coba membela diri.

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggil namaku, ttebayou?!" Protes Naruto tak terima.

"…" Hinata tak mungkin mengatakan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya pada Naruto dan membongkar semua rahasianya bersama ketiga teman kunoichinya.

'_Benar kata Shikamaru, wanita itu menyeramkan.'_ Batin Naruto masih mengelus-elus pipi kirinya.

'_Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali, ttebayou!'_ Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Gomen ne, Naruto-kun." Pinta Hinata penuh sesal.

.

.

"Apakah masih sakit, Naruto-kun?" Hinata duduk di samping Naruto yang masih saja mengelus pipinya walau cap tangan Hinata sudah tidak ada di sana lagi.

"Tentu saja, ttebayou!" Rajuk Naruto. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya berfikir apa Naruto hanya menggodanya atau bersungguh-sungguh, karena Sakura bilang Naruto suka sekali menggodanya.

Kryuuuuuk….

Bunyi perut keduanya sontak saja membuat wajah mereka merona karena malu. Malu ketahuan menahan lapar.

"Hahahahahaha," Tawa Naruto menggema keras sekali memenuhi ruang tamunya setelah terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Hihihihi," Hinata hanya tertawa geli yang tak berlebihan. Hey, ingat. Hinata seorang gadis yang anggun, jika dia tertawa seperti Naruto, jangan-jangan Naruto segera memberinya oodama rasengan karena curiga dirinya adalah sisa Zetsu Putih yang masih hidup.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Naruto di sisa tawanya yang sudah merendah. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Bukankah kemarin malam kau bilang ingin memasak sarapan untukku, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata gugup seperti menutupi sesuatu.

"Tadi aku bangun kesiangan, karena aku takut kau menunggu lama aku segera pergi kemari tanpa membeli bahan masakan lebih dulu." Jelas Hinata.

'_Haha, dia tidak tahu jika aku suka bangun kesiangan.'_ Naruto sweatdrop untuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, mau makan di Ichiraku lagi?" Tawar Naruto. Hinata terdiam sesaat sebelum memilih menggelengkan kepala.

"Semalam kita sudah makan ramen, Naruto-kun." Hinata mencoba mengingatkan Naruto yang dalam pikiran Hinata lupa jika semalam pemuda jabrik itu sudah mengajaknya makan ramen.

'_Ah, aku lupa dia pasti tidak biasa makan makanan tidak sehat, ttebayou.' _Naruto merutuk dalam hati.

'_Hey, kenapa ceritanya hampir mirip dengan mimpiku?'_ Pikir Naruto yang tiba-tiba ingat baris demi baris surat Hinata dalam mimpinya.

"Bolehkah aku memasak bahan makanan yang kau punya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto memiringkan bibirnya, berfikir.

"Boleh sih, Hinata." Katanya kemudian.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku masih punya sesuatu yang bisa kau masak." Jelas Naruto.

"Kita bisa melihat bahan yang ada dulu, Naruto-kun." Usul Hinata.

"Hmm," Naruto sepertinya masih belum rela untuk mengiyakan permintaan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kita lihat apa yang aku punya." Naruto kembali membawa Hinata berjalan di belakangnya, kali ini menuju dapur Naruto.

.

.

"Hehe, maaf Hinata. Ternyata aku tak punya apa-apa." Naruto meringis.

Hinata menatap isi kulkas Naruto yang juga terlihat sangat sepi penghuni dengan kening sedikit berkerut. Tangan Hinata terulur mengambil sebuah kotak susu yang sudah tinggal separoh isinya. Dilihatnya tanggal kadaluarsa yang tertera jelas di bungkus luarnya.

'_Ini sudah basi satu bulan yang lalu,'_ Hinata membuang susu basi itu ke tempat sampah tanpa beban.

"Heh?! Kenapa dibuang?!" Pekik Naruto tak rela.

"Eh?" Hinata terlonjak.

"Susunya sudah basi, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata setelah mengatasi rasa terkejutnya.

"Sungguh?" Naruto seperti tak mempercayai kata-kata Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

"Padahal aku baru saja membelinya, ttebayou." Gerutu Naruto.

Hinata menghiraukan Naruto. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk memeriksa sebuah botol yang berisi jus jeruk. Naruto memandang tangan Hinata dengan perasaan was-was. Iris safirnya tak berkedip sedikitpun mengawasi pergerakan sang gadis Hyuuga.

'_Masih aman.'_ Hinata kembali meletakkan botol jus di tempat sebelumnya.

'_Huft. Masih bisa terselamatkan.'_ Naruto menghela nafas lega. Walaupun isi dalam botol jus hanya tinggal beberapa teguk, tapi tetap sesuatu yang berharga bagi Naruto.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa di periksa oleh Hinata. Ditutupnya pintu kulkas Naruto setelah sebelumnya mengambil butir terakhir telur ayam dan sebatang daun bawang di pojok kulkas Naruto.

"A-aku masih punya ramen di lemari." Naruto bergegas membuka lemari dapur tempat menyimpan semua persediaan ramennya, lupa jika Hinata sudah menolak untuk makan ramen. Naruto menatap 5 cup ramen yang baru semalam di pamerkannya pada Paman Teuchi di depan Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku hanya punya ini untuk dimasak. Uangku dari misi sudah habis untuk membayar banyak tagihan." Naruto menghindari tatapan mata indigo Hinata, rasanya Naruto malu sekali Hinata mulai mengetahui rahasia keuangannya.

Hinata mengukir senyum hangat walau Naruto tak melihatnya.

'_Naruto-kun hebat sekali bisa hidup seorang diri dan mengatur segala keperluannya sendiri selama ini.'_ Puji Hinata.

'_Aku semakin kagum padanya.'_

'_Dan semakin jatuh cinta padanya,'_

"Aku akan memasak ramen ini untukmu, Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam diam.

Naruto menyeret iris safirnya untuk memandang mata ametyhs Hinata yang menurut Naruto selalu menyiratkan kehangatan hati pemiliknya.

"Arigatou, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, berfikir.

"Apa kau ingin aku pergi keluar rumah membeli sesuatu untukmu?" Tawar Naruto. Hinata tak segera menjawab.

'_Bagaimana ini? Jika Tou-sama tahu aku terlalu banyak makan ramen, beliau pasti marah. Tapi, Naruto-kun bilang dia tak punya uang untuk membeli sesuatu saat ini.'_ Pikir Hinata.

"A-aku akan membuat ramen juga, Naruto-kun" Putus Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lega gadis indigo di depannya begitu mengerti keadaan Naruto yang sedang sulit.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata.

"Ya, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

"Sepertinya pipimu sudah tidak sakit lagi." Jawab Hinata polos. Naruto segera sweatdrop dengan kepolosan gadis indigonya.

.

.

Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak.

Suara benturan pisau dan telenan menggema di seluruh ruang dapur Naruto. Seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap membungkus dirinya dengan celemek orange, satu-satunya yang Naruto punya, yang terikat kuat pada tubuh moleknya. Rambutnya yang biasa tergerai, dikuncir kuda oleh pemiliknya, meninggalkan juntaian rambut di masing-masing sisi wajahnya. Melipatgandakan nilai tambah pada wajah yang sebenarnya memang sudah terlihat cantik tanpa perlu usaha lebih.

Sementara seorang laki-laki jabrik memilih untuk duduk diam memperhatikan gerakan sang gadis beberapa saat, sebelum tiba-tiba ingatan tentang mimpi anehnya berputar cepat di dalam otaknya. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri disamping Hinata yang sibuk mengiris sebatang daun bawang yang ditemukannya bersembunyi di sudut kulkas Naruto.

Hinata menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, menatap Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum aneh.

"A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tawar Naruto. Hinata bergeming, bingung harus menjawab apa.

'_Jika Naruto-kun disini, aku tak akan punya kesempatan untuk memberinya obat tidur,'_ Pikir Hinata.

"Bagaimana, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Tidak ada, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Kau bisa menunggu di meja makan saja." Usul Hinata.

"Hmm," Naruto terlihat enggan beranjak dari samping Hinata.

"Aku lebih baik disini saja, Hinata." Tolak Naruto.

"Rasanya sangat mengesalkan hanya memandangmu dari belakang."

"Demo…" Hinata terdengar keberatan.

"Ah, airnya sudah mendidih, Hinata." Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hinata pada air yang mendidih dalam situasi tepat.

"Ayo, aku akan membantumu. Aku adalah pembuat ramen terenak nomor 2 setelah Paman Teuchi, ttebayou." Pamer Naruto. Hinata tersenyum geli walau tak menatap iris safir Naruto langsung karena sibuk mengurus air yang mendidih.

'_Yasudahlah.'_ Pasrah Hinata dalam hati.

Detik selanjutnya, Hinata dan Naruto sibuk membuat ramen berdua. Hinata terlihat mulai terbiasa dengan kebersamaan mereka. Rona merah muda mungkin masih bisa terlihat di pipi porselennya, hanya saja sikap Hinata tak sekaku sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Heeey! Jangan kau masukkan bumbunya ke dalam air dulu, Hinata!"

.

.

Slruuuup…

Naruto mengangkat mangkok hijaunya tinggi-tinggi, menyeruput kuah ramen buatannya bersama Hinata hingga tetes terakhir.

"Ah…. Ramennya enak sekali, Hinata." Puji Naruto.

"Hmm, jika kita membuka warung ramen mungkin kita bisa menyaingi Paman Teuchi dan jadi orang terkaya di Konoha, ttebayou. Hahahahaha," Hayal Naruto. Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar khayalan Naruto.

"Lalu setelah menjadi kaya, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto-kun?" Tanggap Hinata.

"Hmm?" Naruto memasang wajah serius.

"Entahlah, Hinata. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya." Naruto menggosok-gosok dagunya bingung.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengajakmu pergi ke tempat yang kau suka?" Usul Naruto.

"Benarkah, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sedikit bersemangat karena terbawa suasana.

"Apa aku boleh memintamu membawaku ke perbatasan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hah? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di perbatasan?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti keinginan aneh gadis indigo ini.

"Tenten-san bilang padaku jika Neji Nii-san membawanya ke tempat indah penuh bunga di daerah perbatasan Konoha." Jelas Hinata.

"Neji?" Naruto meragukan pendengarannya pagi ini.

"Iya, Naruto-kun." Hinata menganggukkan kepala.

"Neji Nii-san melamar Tenten-san di sana." Jelas Hinata.

"Hmm," Naruto yang tak terkejut dengan penjelasan Hinata, terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melamarmu disana seperti Neji dan Tenten?" Tanya Naruto. Ditatapnya mata amethys Hinata yang terlihat bersinar bahagia mendengar pertanyaan Naruto sedetik lalu.

"Iya, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum lebar. Naruto pun tersenyum tak kalah lebar.

"Hm?" Mata Hinata dan Naruto sedikit membulat.

Blush!

Tiba-tiba wajah keduanya merona saat menyadari kejanggalan topik yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Hey, siapapun yang memulainya kenapa yang lain harus terbawa suasana? Mereka jadi terlihat seperti saling menyukai satu sama lain, bukan?

"Haha," Naruto tertawa canggung. Sementara Hinata menyibukkan diri untuk menghitung detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

.

.

"Kau sakit, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan yang menyelimuti dirinya dan gadis indigo di sampingnya yang sibuk mencuci mangkok bekas makan Hinata sendiri.

Hinata menatap sejenak Naruto sebelum menggulirkan iris lavedernya ke bawah kembali dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, Hinata." Jujur Naruto yang sukses membuat Hinata semakin merona. Naruto memang lemah dalam hal memahami suasana hati wanita.

Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan mangkok kotor yang sedang di cucinya, sekarang bekas makan Naruto. Mangkoknya sendiri saat ini sudah berada di tangan Naruto untuk dikeringkan dengan serbet.

Bagaimana bisa Hinata tidak merona dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi? Hinata bahkan sempat berfikir apa sebenarnya Naruto sudah terkena efek bakteri pemberian Shizune? Hanya saja karena Naruto seorang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, mungkin efek yang terjadi tak sejelas seperti yang terjadi pada Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, ataupun Sasuke. Mungkin baru sekarang efeknya terjadi pada Naruto. Dimulai dari ketidaksadarannya membicarakan khayalan yang bukan Naruto sekali.

'_Berhenti menebak-nebak sesuatu, Hinata!'_ Hinata tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepala birunya.

"Hey, Hinata…" Panggil Naruto tak tahan dengan keheningan yang kembali tercipta diantara mereka.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun?" Hinata menjawab panggilan Naruto.

"Ada yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku sejak tadi." Jawab Naruto.

"Hn?" Hinata yang sudah berani menatap Naruto kembali, mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Rambutmu." Jelas Naruto memahami kebingungan Hinata.

"Rambutku?" Ulang Hinata. Naruto mengangguk sembari meletakkan mangkok Hinata yang sudah kering di sebuah rak piring di depannya.

"Mengingatkan ku pada seseorang." Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum begitu hangat.

"Kenapa kau menguncirnya seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"A-aku selalu melakukannya jika aku mulai melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit rumit sekarang, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Hn," Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Siapa yang kau ingat, Naruto-kun?" Hinata yang penasaran mencoba membahas kembali pernyataan Naruto yang belum jelas. Naruto memandang Hinata sejenak.

"Kaa-chan." Jawab Naruto dalam senyum rubahnya.

KLONTANG! KLONTANG! KLONTANG!

Untung saja mangkok Naruto terbuat dari bahan plastik, jadi Naruto tak perlu bingung memikirkan uang untuk membeli mangkok lain karena Hinata baru saja membiarkan mangkoknya terjun bebas ke atas lantai.

"HUAAAH!" Hinata menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan tangannya yang masih basah dan terdapat banyak busa sabun cuci. Mungkin Hinata terlalu kaget sampai tujuan awalnya hanya menutup mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya, melenceng jauh menuju mata bulannya.

"EKH?!" Naruto terpekik kaget.

"Kau sembrono sekali, Hinata!" Omel Naruto.

"Lihat! Busanya masuk matamu kan?!" Naruto mulai membersihkan busa sabun yang banyak menempel pada wajah tembem Hinata.

Blush!

Naruto tiba-tiba kembali teringat adegan dalam mimpinya sebelum berciuman dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, buka matamu!" Perintah Naruto panik.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Masih perih, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan pergi keluar sampai kau bisa membuka matamu."

Naruto segera pergi keluar rumah meninggalkan Hinata yang sibuk meraba-raba dalam gelap mencari air untuk membasuh busa di wajahnya.

.

.

"Huah… Sialan! Gara-gara mimpi itu, aku tak bisa bersikap normal, ttebayou!" Gerutu Naruto.

"Apa Hinata baik-baik saja di dalam?" Naruto baru menyadari kebodohannya meninggalkan Hinata yang matanya tak bisa terbuka.

"Bodoh sekali aku meninggalkannya begitu saja!" Sesal Naruto.

Tap.

Naruto menatap heran seorang shinobi dengan pakaian jounin lengkap yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hinata, dia merencanakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hn?"

"Akan aku ceritakan semua padamu," Shinobi tersebut mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi di rumah Kakashi Sensei malam kemarin.

Naruto bergeming. Tak satupun komentar dikeluarkannya berkenaan dengan cerita dari shinobi tersebut.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Bagaimana jika kita mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang rahasia kita?" Usul Naruto.

"Ada apa? Apa gadis Hyuuga itu mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu masalahnya." Naruto menghindari tatapan tajam shinobi di depannya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin berbohong lagi tentang rahasia kita." Tambah Naruto.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, Naruto." Sosok misterius tersebut tiba-tiba menatap pintu masuk di belakang punggung Naruto.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin aku berbohong?!"

Cklek.

Pintu masuk rumah Naruto terbuka perlahan membuat sang Jinchuuriki yang sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan segera melompat ke depan menjauhi pintu.

"Naruto-kun, mataku sudah…" Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki iris onyx menatapnya tajam.

"Sasuke-kun?" Heran Hinata.

"Hn," Jawaban Sasuke untuk sapaan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku…" Hinata jadi salah tingkah dengan pandangan penuh selidik Sasuke, dadanya berdetak cepat berharap Sasuke tak memergokinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk Naruto. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke menggulirkan iris onyxnya pada iris safir Naruto.

"Dia hanya berkunjung ke rumah, Sasuke." Naruto mewakili Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Naruto, ikutlah denganku. Rokudaime memberi kita misi. Aku akan menunggumu di depan gedung Hokage."

Pofft.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Sasuke yang ternyata hanya seorang bushin menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan Hinata yang cukup kaget dengan berita yang dibawa pemuda emo itu.

"Sialan, Sasuke! Selalu seenak kepalanya sendiri!" Gerutu Naruto.

Naruto menatap bingung Hinata.

"Bagaimana ini, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto tidak enak hati pada Hinata

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sekali lagi usahanya gagal bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat memulainya. Hinata sampai berfikir apa sebenarnya semua yang dialaminya adalah pertanda dari Kami-sama agar Hinata kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Aku akan membantumu bersiap-siap, Naruto-kun." Hinata memutuskan untuk melupakan ambisi egoisnya dan memilih untuk kembali berjuang dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

'_Kami-sama, beritahu aku cara untuk menggapai hati Naruto.'_ Doa Hinata dalam hati.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Daaa-Daaa, Ino-Sensei, Hinata-Sensei" Beberapa anak perempuan melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat pada seorang gadis beriris aquamarine, dan seorang lagi gadis beriris amethys yang karena kegagalannya berkencan dengan sang jinchuuriki, memilih untuk membantu Ino mengajar di akademi ninja.

"Hati-hati di jalan, anak-anak." Ino membalas lambaian tangan murid-murid akademinya. Hinata pun melambaikan tangannya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat terukir di wajahnya.

"Jadi, rencanamu kali ini gagal karena Sasuke?" Ino tak menurunkan sedikitpun tangannya yang melambai bebas demi membalas pamitan murid-muridnya yang berjalan bergerombol dan saling bergandengan tangan. Sungguh dunia yang terasa sangat damai.

"Sasuke-kun hanya menyampaikan misi untuk Naruto-kun, Ino-san." Hinata mencoba membenarkan tuduhan Ino.

"Hahh… Tetap saja itu karena Sasuke, Hinata!" Kesal Ino. Hinata bergeming.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Ino tanpa menolehkan kepala pirangnya.

"A-aku ingin berjuang dengan caraku sendiri untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Kali ini ganti Ino tak bersuara.

Ino terpaku beberapa detik saat iris aquamarinennya menatap beberapa anak perempuan yang tertawa ceria dalam lindungan dekapan ayah mereka. Mata laut Ino tanpa bisa di cegah mulai nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Tou-san," Lirih Ino dengan suara bergetar. Hinata menatap Ino khawatir.

"Daijobou, Ino-san?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

Hinata tahu bagaimana sedihnya kehilangan keluarga yang disayang karena Hinata pernah berfikir Neji meninggal untuk melindunginya dalam perang dunia keempat. Untunglah Neji tak jadi meninggal karena Tsunade. Karena itulah saat Hinata diminta Tsunade untuk mengorbankan dirinya menjadi miko seorang Jinchuuriki, Hinata tak menolak sedikitpun. Lagipula Jinchuuriki yang akan dia lindungi tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

Namun keputusan menjadikan Hinata seorang miko penjaga Jinchuuriki adalah sebuah rahasia besar yang hanya diketahui oleh Sakura, Ino, Tsunade, Hiashi, Shizune dan Kakashi. Uzumaki Naruto, sang Jinchuuriki, tak sedikitpun mengetahuinya. Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji pun tak tahu apapun tentang rahasia ini. Karena jika Naruto tahu, Naruto pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Apa kau merindukan ayahmu, Sensei?"

Ino dan Hinata sedikit terperanjat kaget saat disamping bawah mereka tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng seorang anak laki-laki bermata obsidian.

"Akira-kun?" Ino merendahkan tubuhnya menatap mata tajam seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Akira.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Teman-temanmu sudah pulang semua." Tanya Ino. Anak laki-laki yang bernama Akira tersenyum padanya.

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu, Sensei." Jawab Akira yang masih mempertahankan senyuman yang nampak tak asing lagi bagi Ino.

Ino bergeming membuat suatu deduksi dalam pikirannya sementara Hinata hanya menatap Ino dan Akira dalam diam.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Cklek.

Kelima orang yang ada di dalam ruang Hokage menoleh bersamaan menatap pintu masuk ruang Hokage, mencari tahu siapa orang yang berani masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Seorang wanita setengah abad lebih yang beriris coklat menatap kelima pasang iris berbeda yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah masing-masing.

"Lanjutkan obrolan kalian." Tsunade berjalan mendekati jendela Hokage yang menghadap rumah warga Konoha tanpa berkata apapun selain kalimat pertamanya.

"Ehem." Kakashi berdehem.

"Jadi untuk menanggulangi segala sesuatu yang tak diinginkan, aku akan menugaskan tim 7, tim 8, tim 10, dan tim Gai bergantian menjaga daerah perbatasan. Tentu saja shinobi-shinobi senior akan membantu."

"Dua minggu lagi festival bunga akan diadakan pertama kalinya setelah perang di Konoha."

"Shikamaru, kau yang mengurus semua keperluan para kage dan asisten mereka."

"Ha'i," Shikamaru mengangguk patuh.

"Sasuke, sampaikan pada masing-masing tim titahku hari ini,"

"Ha'i," Sasuke mengangguk patuh.

"Naruto, kau bantu Sasuke membagi jadwal yang sudah disusun Shikamaru."

"Baik, ttebayou!" Naruto menghormat pada Kakashi dengan penuh semangat.

"Kazekage-sama, terima kasih untuk kesediaannya ikut terlibat dalam festival bunga Konoha," Kakashi tersenyum lembut pada Kazekage muda Suna.

"Ya." Gaara dengan semua kewibawaannya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Tsunade-sama." Kakashi secara tersirat mengusir keempat pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama," Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Naruto menundukkan kepala sebelum berjalan keluar ruang Hokage bersama Gaara yang hanya menganggukkan kepala sedikit.

Blum.

Bunyi pintu Hokage yang tertutup membuat Tsunade refleks memutar tubuhnya membelakangi kaca.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Kakashi yang berjalan mendekati Tsunade.

"Anak-anak itu, tak terasa sudah tumbuh dewasa." Gumam Tsunade.

"Apa itu yang ingin Anda bicarakan,Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Kakashi yang sedikit sweatdrop.

"Hinata. Gadis itu sudah hampir mencapai batas cakra." Iris caramel Tsunade menerawang.

"Darimana Anda tahu, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Kakashi tak mengerti.

"Dia gadis yang suka memendam kesusahannya seorang diri, Kakashi. Walau aku belum pernah menikah, aku banyak belajar dari pengalaman hidup."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi menatap Tsunade bingung.

"Hinata terlihat baik-baik saja." Kakashi berpendapat.

"Mata lahir tak akan mampu melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam hati." Jawab Tsunade penuh misteri.

"Jadi, apa kita hentikan saja?" Tanya Kakashi yang masih belum memahami maksud Tsunade.

"Dan menyia-nyiakan latihan keras yang dilakukannya selama 2 tahun ini?" Tanya Tsunade tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Wanita bisa lebih kuat dari laki-laki, Kakashi." Tsunade kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap pemandangan damai Konoha yang sangat dicintainya.

"Hahh…" Kakashi mendesahkan nafas berat benar-benar tak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan dengan Tsunade dari awal.

'_Mungkin Tsunade-sama sedang banyak pikiran.'_ Pikir Kakashi dalam hati.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Kakashi mencoba bersabar.

"Kakashi, aku lapar." Jawaban Tsunade sukses membuat Kakashi jatuh terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hahh.." Naruto mendesahkan nafas keras-keras membuat Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sasuke meliriknya.

"Kau seperti kakek-kakek saja," Komentar Shikamaru yang mendapat tatapan kematian dari Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tak ada, Gaara." Jawab Naruto kembali terlihat lemas.

"Dia hanya kecewa tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mesum dengan Hyuuga." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Gaara asal.

"APA?" Mata Naruto memutih kesal. Urat di kepala Naruto menebal. Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan. Sudah seenaknya merusak acara Naruto, sekarang mulut berbisanya menuduh Naruto yang bukan-bukan.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke!" Naruto hendak menerjang Sasuke yang segera di peluk erat oleh Shikamaru.

"Naruto! Kau sudah dewasa! Berhentilah bertengkar dengan Sasuke!" Shikamaru masih memeluk Naruto erat.

"Lepaskan aku, Shikamaru! Aku ku robek wajah datarnya itu!" Naruto memberontak.

"Gaara! Cepat lakukan sesuatu dengan pasirmu!" Perintah Shikamaru. Gaara menatap Shikamaru kesal karena seenaknya main perintah.

"Aku tidak mau!" Rajuk Gaara.

"Ya, ampun! Mendokusai!"

"Hey, Sasuke! Jangan melarikan diri!" Naruto melepas pelukan Shikamaru kasar dan segera melompat menyusul Sasuke.

"Hahh…!" Shikamaru mendesah kesal.

"Jadi, apa kita harus mengejarnya, Onii-san?" Sindiran Gaara membuat Shikamaru tersedak udara.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Tap. Brug.

"Ittai!" Naruto menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang menabrak tubuh Sasuke.

"Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba, Sasuke?!" Bentak Naruto.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari gadis Hyuuga," Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab asal. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih sibuk menggosok hidungnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Hinata?" Tanya Naruto tak yakin.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto berdiri.

"Memangnya kenapa kau begitu ketakutan dengan Hinata, Sasuke?!" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Gadis itu, punya cakra yang tak biasa." Jawab Sasuke juga tak yakin.

"Hah?" Naruto tak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Hahh.." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Lupakan. Aku jelaskan kau juga tak akan mengerti." Kata Sasuke sarkastik.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke!" Umpat Naruto.

"Aku tak ingin berbohong lagi, Sasuke!" Naruto kembali mengingatkan Sasuke kata hatinya seperti saat berada di rumah Naruto.

"Bersabarlah. Baru 4 hari kita lalui, Naruto." Sasuke mulai berjalan kembali.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya." Lirih Naruto. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya dan membuat sebuah seringai.

"Jadi, kau sudah yakin dengan perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Kau yakin suaramu tak akan tercekat lagi untuk mengatakan rasa sayangmu?" Sindir Sasuke.

"Urusai!" Teriak Naruto malu.

"Kau masih ingin bilang rencanaku ini konyol?" Sindir Sasuke.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau menang dengan bakteri cinta konyolmu itu."

'_Apa maksud mereka?!'_

'_Apa mungin selama ini?!'_

'_Hm?'_

'_Aku harus segera pergi dari sini!'_

Naruto mendelik kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke melompat di depan sebuah gang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Sepertinya hanya perasaanku."

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Sensei," Panggil Akira. Ino menundukkan kepala menatap mata obsidian Akira.

"Maaf aku membuatmu tak bisa pulang bersama Hinata-Sensei." Sesal Akira. Ino tersenyum.

"Tak apa," Jawab Ino singkat.

"Sensei!" Sekali lagi Akira memanggil Ino.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Kita baru saja selesai makan malam dan ini sudah sangat malam."

"Ya, lalu?" Tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Bukankah sewajarnya jika seorang guru memarahi muridnya yang masih berkeliaran di jalanan semalam ini?" Tanya Akira yang kembali mengukir sebuah senyuman.

"Ki-kita sedang berjalan menuju rumahmu." Jawab Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari senyum Akira.

Ino dan Akira kemudian berjalan beberapa lama dalam diam.

"Sensei," Panggil Akira untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Ya?" Ino kembali menundukkan kepala menatap kesal pria kecil di samping bawahnya.

"Bukankah sewajarnya jika orang dewasa menggandeng tangan anak kecil yang berjalan di sampingnya." Akira kembali membuat lagi sebuah senyuman.

"Eh?" Kaget Ino, wajah Ino mulai menunjukkan gejala tersipu.

"Ka-kau sudah besar! Aku tak harus menggandengmu!" Jawab Ino dengan nada yang dibuat kesal, namun tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa gugup mendengar pertanyaan Akira.

"Begitu?" Akira menatap Ino dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Ikutlah denganku, Sensei."

Akira kecil menggenggam tangan Ino dengan sangat erat. Ino harus berjalan di belakang Akira dengan langkah sedikit terseret dan badan yang sedikit tertunduk untuk mengimbangi jarak tinggi badan mereka berdua yang memiliki perbedaan begitu besar.

"Kita mau kemana?" Protes Ino yang tak mendapat tanggapan dari si kecil Akira.

.

.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?" Tanya Akira kecil yang mendongakkan kepalanya demi menatap iris aquamarine Ino.

"Sejak kau tersenyum padaku." Jawab Ino kesal.

"Ah, hanya karena senyumanku?" Tanya Akira tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Hanya kau yang memiliki senyum seperti itu, Sai-kun!" Kesal Ino.

Pofft.

Tubuh kecil Akira terbungkus asap tebal. Dari balik asap yang menipis muncul sesosok tubuh pucat seorang laki-laki 19 tahun dengan pakaian jounin lengkap. Tak lupa terpasang seulas senyum palsu yang begitu akrab dengannya.

"Jadi, senyumku begitu membekas dalam ingatanmu, cantik?" Tanya Sai segera setelah efek asap menghilang keseluruhan dari tubuhnya.

"Kapan aku pernah mengatakannya?!" Protes Ino dengan pipi merona.

"Ah, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu." Sai menghiraukan protes Ino dan terlihat sibuk dengan tas kecil di pingganggnya. Setelah mengobrak-abrik isi dalam tas kecilnya beberapa lama, Sai mengeluarkan selembar kertas gambar biasa yang terlipat rapi dan segera memindah tangankannya pada Ino.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Buka saja." Jawab Sai.

Ino membuka lipatan kertas yang ternyata adalah potret dirinya yang lain. Jika dihitung-hitung ini adalah lukisan kelima Sai dengan dirinya sebagai objek utama. Tanpa sadar Ino memuji dalam hati bagaimana dirinya dalam gambar Sai terlihat begitu cantik dengan senyuman lebar di sekeliling murid-murid akademinya yang duduk melingkarinya. Sepertinya Sai melukisnya saat Ino sedang bercerita tentang pengalamannya di akademi bersama Hinata.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sai.

"Ya," Tanpa sadar Ino mengganggukkan kepala.

"Syukurlah," Sai memasang senyuman palsunya lagi.

"Jadi, jika sekarang aku mengatakan daisuki, apa kau akan percaya, Ino?"

Ino berhenti memandangi potret dirinya dan menatap tajam obsidian Sai.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Sai-kun!" Omel Ino.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Ino terus menatap mata obsidian Sai berusaha mencari sebuah kebohongan yang diam-diam dalam hati Ino berharap untuk tak menemukannya. Ino menundukkan kepalanya, membuat poni pirangnya tergerai ke depan menutupi sebagian pipinya yang tersipu merah. Ino memutuskan untuk mencoba berhenti membohongi dirinya sendiri jika sebenarnya gadis cantik ini mulai jatuh cinta pada pria pucat di sampingnya.

"Se-setidaknya kau harus mengatakannya dengan sedikit lebih romantis." Rajuk Ino malu-malu.

"Ah, begitukah?" Tanya Sai dengan wajah polos.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru saja pulang dari perbatasan dan tak langsung pulang ke rumah hanya untuk menggambar senyuman indahmu."

"Apakah itu romantis, Ino? Tanya Sai yang kembali memasang senyum palsunya. Ino mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sai.

"Ya, aku rasa itu romantis," Lirih Ino yang segera memalingkan wajah tersipunya lagi.

"…."

Sai kembali mengobrak-abrik tas kecil yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Ino mengawasi Sai dari balik poni pirangnya. Sai mulai mengeluarkan media kertas khusus yang biasa dia jadikan media menggambar jutsunya, sebatang kuas dan sekotak tinta. Sai mulai menggoreskan tinta pada media gambar khususnya yang tergelar rapi.

"Apa yang kau gambar, Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino yang penasaran karena Sai dari tadi terlihat hanya menggambar garis lurus.

"Bunga. Bukankah para gadis menyukainya?" Jawab Sai tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Bunga?" Ulang Ino yang mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Bagian mana yang terlihat seperti bunga, Sai-kun? Itu hanya sekumpulan garis hitam." Protes Ino. Sai menjawab protes Ino dengan senyuman palsunya. Sai mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mulutnya terbuka untuk merapalkan nama jutsu ninjanya.

"Ninpou Chouuju Giga," Segera setelah Sai merapalkan jutsunya, garis-garis hitam abstrak yang digambarnya bergerak liar keluar dari atas media gambarnya untuk berkumpul di tangan Sai yang bebas.

"Kyaaa…." Pekik Ino jijik.

Semakin lama garis hitam yang ternyata adalah gambar seekor ular, mulai membentuk setangkai bunga hitam yang indah dalam genggaman tangan Sai. Sai mendekatkan bunga hitam ajaibnya di depan mata aquamarine Ino yang membulat dan berubah warna putih keseluruhan.

"Bunga untukmu, cantik." Kata Sai yang masih mempertahankan senyum palsunya.

"Apakah sudah terlihat romantis?" Sai tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Ino menundukkan kepala pirangnya untuk membuat sebuah seringai.

"Sai-kun! Tak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan sedikit lebih normal?!" Teriakan Ino spontan membuat ular-ular Sai berlompatan ketakutan untuk kembali bersembunyi ke dalam media gambar menjadi sebuah garis hitam seperti sedia kala.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Minna-san…

Chap. 7 nya sedikit Geje aku rasa.

Huhuhu :'(

Cand rencananya pengen buat 11 Chap aja. Cand takut nanti ceritanya semakin melebar saja dari ide awal. Maaf ya klo Chap. Nya kebanyakan.

Selalu dukung Cand dengan review mu ya minna-san :D

Cand mau nitip salam buat Akichan : "Wah Akichan suka Kurama juga ya? :D"

Buat Yuan-san : "Min? Cand bukan Juminten loh ya . Siap untuk dilanjutkan, ttebayou ^^"

Buat Achiles-san : "Arigatou :*"

Buat Yui-san : "Sayang sekali kesenangan Anda Shizune dijitak akan segera berakhir. Wkwkwkwk :p NaruHinanya sudah banyak loh menurut Cand :p"


	8. Terungkap!

**BAKTERI CINTA KONOHA**

**Terungkap!**

"Apa kau yakin Sai akan lewat, Sasuke? Kita sudah menunggu lebih dari 1/2 jam disini." Gerutu Naruto yang sibuk menggambar bulatan-bulatan abstrak di atas tanah berpasir tempatnya berjongkok.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan bersidekap. Wajah Sasuke boleh terlihat tenang, namun sebenarnya hati Sasuke mulai meragukan deduksi yang dibuatnya.

"Bukankah rumah Sai ke arah sebaliknya?" Tanya Naruto yang baru menyadari kejanggalan tempat mereka mencegat Sai. Sasuke bergeming mendengar gerutuan Naruto yang tak ada habisnya.

"Ayo pulang saja, Sasuke!" Naruto berdiri cepat. Sasuke tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Sasuke! Ayo pergi dari sini! Aku lelah menunggu!" Naruto melempar kayu alatnya menggambar ke sembarang arah.

"Kau cerewet sekali seperti Sakura!" Sindir Sasuke tak tahan lagi.

"Cerewetpun, kau suka padanya." Balas Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling memandang dengan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

"Heh? Kau benar-benar lewat sini, Sai?!" Heran Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Setidaknya kehadiran Sai mengukuhkan kepintarannya membuat sebuah deduksi.

"Sai! Kami butuh bantuanmu." Kata Sasuke lansung pada intinya.

"Bantuanku? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sai tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakang punggungmu, Sai?" Tanya Naruto menginterupsi Sasuke.

"Tidak ada," Sai membuat sebuah senyum palsu. Sasuke melirik tangan Sai yang tertekuk ke belakang.

Sret.

Sai memutar tubuhnya cepat. Tanpa disadari Sai, Naruto sudah membuat sebuah bushin yang menyelinap ke belakang punggung Sai.

"Naruto! Kembalikan!" Panik Sai dengan wajah tersipu.

"Apa ini? Cara merayu wa…" Belum selesai Naruto membaca judul buku Sai, Sai sudah lebih dulu merebut kembali bukunya.

"Jangan sembarangan mengambil barang orang, Naruto!" Protes Sai.

"Hahahaha, aku tak tahu kau sampai harus membaca buku hanya untuk merayu Ino, ttebayou!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan menumpukan satu tangannya pada Sasuke, sementara tangan Naruto yang lain sibuk memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Sai semakin tersipu malu mendengar tawa besar Naruto. Malu sekali ketahuan oleh rekan satu timnya tentang kelemahannya merayu wanita. Sai melirik Sasuke yang tak mengeluarkan suara tawa sedikitpun. Sai berfikir Sasuke lebih dewasa dengan tak menertawakan kelemahan rekannya. Tapi ternyata Sai salah besar. Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke samping untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi anehnya karena mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Hahh…" Sai menghela nafas berat. Cepat-cepat dimasukkannya buku yang baru dibelinya dalam perjalanan pulang misi dari perbatasan Konoha ini ke dalam tas kecil di pinggangnya.

"Berhenti tertawa! Atau aku tak mau membantu kalian!" Ancam Sai.

"Hahahahaha…" Naruto tak merasa takut sedikitpun dengan ancaman Sai.

.

.

Sai melukis 3 ekor tikus hitam di atas media khusus untuk menggambar jutsunya. Sai mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mulai merapalkan nama jutsunya.

"Ninpou Chouuju Giga,"

Ketiga ekor gambar tikus hitam bangkit menjadi tikus sungguhan yang segera berbaris rapi di depan Sasuke yang membagikan gulungan kecil berisi jadwal misi di perbatasan pada anggota tim 8 dan tim 10.

"Kenapa hanya 3 ekor, Taichou?" Tanya Sai tak mengerti karena seingat Sai rookie konoha berjumlah 12 orang.

"Tanya orang bodoh di sampingku." Jawab Sasuke melirik Naruto yang memasang wajah sebal pada Sasuke.

"Shikamaru tak perlu karena dia yang membuat jadwal misi. Tim 7 sudah terwakili oleh aku dan Sasuke. Besok kita akan berangkat misi, Sai! Kau mulai sekarang akan berjaga di perbatasan sebagai anggota tim 7, bukan sebagai ANBU." Jelas Naruto.

"Tim 8 biar aku yang memberitahu Hinata sendiri." Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipi berkumisnya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Sakura-chan biar si brengsek ini yang memberitahunya."

"Dan Ino aku serahkan padamu," Naruto sepertinya sudah melupakan buku merayu Sai karena wajahnya terlihat serius saat menjelaskan keadaan pada Sai.

"Jadi kita hanya perlu memberitahu Shino, Kiba, dan Chouji." Naruto menghitung dengan jarinya dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan iris obsidian Sai.

"Tim Gai belum kembali dari Kumogakure." Tambah Sasuke. Sai menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian di bukit belakang desa." Sai berbicang dengan ketiga tikusnya yang dijawab dengan suara cicitan. Setelah melihat Sai mengangguk, ketiga tikusnya segera menyebar ke tempat Chouji, Shino dan Kiba berada untuk menyerahkan gulungan kecil, yang berada dalam gigitan tikus-tikus kecil Sai.

"Baiklah, Taichou. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sai pada Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Sejak Kakashi terpilih menjadi Rokudaime Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke dipilih oleh rekan-rekannya untuk menggantikan posisi Kakashi sebagai kapten tim 7.

"Hn." Sasuke tak berani membuka mulutnya karena takut tak mampu menahan tawa geli yang tersembunyi di balik iris onyxnya.

Sai segera melompat pergi, meninggalkan suara tawa Naruto yang kembali menggema, namun untuk kali ini sudah bercampur dengan suara tawa Sasuke.

"Semoga berhasil, Sai!" Teriak Naruto di sela tawanya yang sedikit mereda.

Sreeet.

Naruto tanpa aba-aba melompat pergi. Sasuke sedikit terperanjat. Dipandangnya Naruto yang melompat sembari menatapnya.

"Aku akan memberitahu Hinata sekarang, Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto sebelum mempercepat lompatannya agar tak tertangkap Sasuke.

"Sial! Dia meninggalkanku sendirian!" Umpat Sasuke.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Fiuh, fiuh, sluurp…

Gaara dan Shikamaru yang tak mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan ramen berdua di warung Paman Teuchi.

"Kau mau tambah ramennya, Gaara?" Tawar Shikamaru melirik mangkok ramen Gaara yang sudah kosong. Sepertinya baru pertama kali Gaara merasakan ramen Paman Teuchi yang menjadi favorite Naruto.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Gaara tak yakin.

"Ya, jika kau mau." Jawab Shikamaru.

Gaara baru saja mengangkat tangannya untuk memesan ramen keduanya, saat suara wanita dewasa yang berat dan tegas menegurnya.

"Gaara!" Shikamaru dan Gaara refleks menoleh ke belakang menatap seorang wanita berkuncir 4 dan seorang laki-laki berambut coklat, yang sejak perang dunia keempat berakhir tak lagi membuat cemong wajahnya sendiri.

Temari melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan berdiri di depan Shikamaru dan Gaara yang menatapnya sedikit ngeri.

"Bukankah Nee-san sudah bilang jika urusanmu di kantor Hokage selesai, segera pulang dan beristirahat?!" Temari berkacak pinggang di depan Gaara.

"Hey, Temari. Gaara sudah dewasa, jangan berlebihan." Shikamaru mencoba membela adik ipar yang bahkan lebih tua dari Shikamaru itu.

"Diam kau, Nara Shikamaru!" Temari ganti menatap garang Shikamaru.

"Apa kau tahu Gaara sedang sakit?!" Suara Temari mengeras namun masih terasa nada khawatir pada suaranya. Shikamaru melirik Gaara yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tanpa dosa.

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja." Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Gaara, kau sudah memesan ramennya?" Bisik Kankorou menghiraukan pertengkaran Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Belum. Kau ingin makan juga, Nii-san?" Tawar Gaara.

"Shikamaru yang membayar." Putus Gaara tanpa seizin Shikamaru.

"Benarkah?" Mata Kankorou berkilat senang.

"Pesankan untukku juga." Kankorou mengambil tempat duduk di samping Gaara yang kebetulan kosong. Gaara mengangguk. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan saat Ayame menatapnya, Gaara memamerkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Ayame mengangguk mengerti. Hanya butuh waktu tak lebih dari 5 menit bagi Gaara dan Kankorou untuk dapat menikmati ramen masing-masing.

"Itadakimasu." Kankorou dan Gaara mengucapkannya dengan lirih mengabaikan pertengkaran Shikamaru dan Temari yang masih berlanjut.

"Kau tidak ingat bagaimana manjanya dirimu saat sakit?" Sindir Temari.

"Hey, kau tak ikhlas merawatku?!" Sengit Shikamaru.

"Salah sendiri kau membuat adik kecilku berkeliaran dijalan saat sedang sakit!" Temari bersidekap dan membuang wajahnya kesamping tak mau menatap wajah kesal Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana jika dia sakit perut terlalu banyak makan ramen?!" Urat kesal Shikamaru mulai nampak jelas mendengar alasan Temari yang terlalu berlebihan dan sedikit tak masuk akal menurut Shikamaru.

"Apa yang salah dengan makan banyak ramen? Kau sendiri sanggup menghabiskan dango berpuluh-puluh tusuk!" Balas Shikamaru.

"Owh, jadi kau tak ikhlas mentraktirku?!" Sengit Temari.

"Gaara, ramennya enak sekali, ya?" Bisik Kankorou.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara di sela suapannya.

"Mendokusai," Shikamaru memijit-mijit keningnya frustasi.

"Kenapa kita bertengkar sih, Temari?!" Greget Shikamaru tak mengerti.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda panjang menatap pintu rumah Rokudaime Hokage dengan pandangan nanar. Hatinya bergemuruh hebat. Matanya terasa sangat panas.

"_Kau masih ingin bilang rencanaku ini konyol?"_

"_Baiklah-baiklah. Kau menang dengan bakteri cinta konyolmu itu."_

Sakura menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, mencoba mengusir suara Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berputar-putar dalam otaknya.

'_Shinobi tak boleh terpengaruh oleh perasaannya,'_ Gadis beriris emerald itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku harus memastikan semuanya." Tekad Sakura.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Haruno Sakura menekan bel rumah Rokudaime Hokage dengan tangan bergetar menahan emosi yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya.

"Tunggu sebentar…" Sakura dapat mendengar teriakan seorang wanita dewasa dari dalam rumah.

'_Kami-sama, semoga semua yang aku dengar tadi hanyalah mimpi.'_ Doa Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Aku hanya bisa menyuguhkanmu secangkir ocha." Kata Shizune sungkan.

"Aku yang minta maaf karena membuatmu repot, Shizune-san." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari? Seingatku baru kemaren malam kau ke rumahku." Tanya Shizune heran, sembari mengambil duduk di depan Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Shizune memasang wajah khawatir mendengar jawaban singkat Sakura yang tak biasa.

"Ya. Tak ada hari yang lebih baik dari hari ini." Bohong Sakura. Shizune menghela nafas.

"Maaf ya aku tak bisa menemani latihan kalian lagi. Kakashi-kun entah kenapa melarangku keluar rumah sejak sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu." Cerita Shizune dengan ekspresi mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

'_Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu?' _Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya mencengkram ujung roknya erat.

'_Kami-sama, semoga tidak benar apa yang aku pikirkan.'_ Sakura menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya.

"Ano, Shizune-san. Kemarin malam saat aku dan Ino berkunjung, apa kau ingat apa yang kita bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Bukankah sebelum sempat bicara kalian segera pulang karena aku pingsan?" Shizune membalik pertanyaan Sakura dengan bingung. Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya.

"Apa Sensei yang mengatakannya padamu, Shizune-san?" Sakura mencoba memastikan.

"Ya. Kakashi-kun bilang jika aku tiba-tiba pingsan di dalam kamar." Jawab Shizune. Sakura menatap Shizune tak percaya selama beberapa saat sebelum menundukkan kepala merah jambunya, Shizune dapat melihat sedikit seringai yang dibuat Sakura.

"Hahahahahaha," Sakura yang tertawa tiba-tiba mengagetkan Shizune.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Tanya Shizune sedikit takut.

"Haha." Sakura menghapus beberapa butir air mata yang menggantung di sudut mata kanannya.

"Tak apa, Shizune-san." Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku hanya tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu yang lucu." Bohong Sakura.

"Jadi, Shizune-san. Apa kau juga tidak pernah merasa pernah bertemu denganku, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata di kedai dango?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Shizune menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak." Shizune menatap Sakura bingung.

"Baiklah Shizune-san. Tolong jangan bilang Kakashi Sensei aku baru saja bertamu." Pinta Sakura.

"Onegai!" Sakura menangkupkan tangannya benar-benar memohon.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengatakannya pada Kakashi-kun, Sakura?" Tanya Shizune.

"Sepertinya Kakashi Sensei, Sai, Sasuke-kun, dan Naruto ingin memberi kejutan padaku. Aku ingin mengagetkan mereka dengan kejutan balasan dariku." Bohong Sakura. Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shizune dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sangat ceria. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura mengatakan pada Tenten jika Sakura membenci ekpresi khas Rock Lee itu.

"Kau tak membohongiku kan, Sakura?" Curiga Shizune.

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu, Shizune-san?" Sakura mengulum senyum palsu yang banyak dipelajarinya diam-diam dari Sai.

Shizune menghela nafas. Sebenarnya Shizune ingin mengatakan pada Sakura jika Sakura tak begitu pandai berbohong di depan Shizune yang sudah bertahun-tahun menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya sendiri, apalagi Kakashi terlihat begitu menyayangi murid beriris emerald cerah ini. Namun entah kenapa, hati kecilnya sebagai sesama wanita memerintahkan otaknya untuk berpura-pura tidak menyadari kebohongan Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi Kakashi-kun akan pulang , Sakura." Ucap Shizune setelah melihat jam di atas Sakura.

"Eh benarkah?" Sakura segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Shizune-san." Sakura menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Soal kehamilanmu, omedettou." Sakura mengukir sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Arigatou, Sakura." Jawab Shizune.

Sakura berbalik cepat dan segera berjalan keluar pintu dengan Shizune yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Cklek. Blum.

"Hahhh…" Shizune menghela nafas berat saat Sakura tak berbicara lagi sepatah katapun sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya. Sakura, gadis musim semi itu, mungkin terlihat tegar diluar. Namun Shizune tahu jika sebenarnya Sakura hanyalah gadis rapuh seperti wanita kebanyakan.

Sakura menyandarkan dirinya sejenak pada pintu rumah Kakashi. Sakura memelorotkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat kedua kakinya yang tertekuk, berusaha meredam suara tangisnya yang sudah tak sanggup di tahannya lagi.

"Huhuhu, Sasuke-kun."

'_Tak cukupkah semua pengorbananku menekan dalam-dalam rasa sedih dan kecewaku selama ini, Sasuke-kun?'_

'_Kenapa kau senang sekali meninggikan hatiku untuk menjatuhkannya lebih dari yang sanggup aku tahan?'_

Terlalu dalam luka yang dibuat Sasuke kali ini. Sakura merasa kata "sakit" tak mampu lagi menggambarkan perasaannya yang terluka oleh kebohongan yang dibuat Sasuke. Walau mungkin bagi orang lain, kebohongan seperti ini bisa dimaklumi dan dimaafkan dengan mudah, entah bagi Sakura. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti, dari sekian banyak cara Sasuke menyakiti hatinya selama ini, kali ini rasa sakitnya terasa lebih menyakitkan dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Semua sikap manis Sasuke, semua senyuman malu-malu Sasuke, sebait kata cinta Sasuke, semua hal mengenai Sasuke yang mampu membuat gadis musim semi ini tertawa sebelumnya, berubah menjadi kenangan mampu menguras gudang air mata dalam iris emeraldnya.

"Sakura…" Lirih Shizune. Shizune yang ternyata masih belum beranjak dari depan pintu merasa bisa mendengar suara tangis tertahan Sakura.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Tap.

Hinata yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari akademi Konoha menuju rumahnya, terlonjak kaget saat Sakura tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya dengan mata sedikit sembab.

"Sakura-san?" Pekik Hinata kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Kali ini Hinata mengkhawatirkan mata emerald Sakura yang terlihat sembab.

"Kita ditipu, Hinata!" Jawab Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Bakteri cinta hanya sebuah kebohongan." Jawab Sakura langsung pada intinya.

"Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto menipu kita mentah-mentah." Tambah Sakura.

Mata Hinata melebar. Otaknya segera menangkap pesan dalam kalimat terakhir Sakura. Namun hati Hinata masih menolak untuk sependapat dengan otaknya.

"Aku tak mengerti," Lirih Hinata setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

"Aku akan menceritakan semua padamu." Kata Sakura dengan wajah sangat serius.

Sakura segera menceritakan semua obrolannya bersama Shizune beberapa saat lalu. Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama. Hinata meremas kuat-kuat ujung jaket ungu sebelah kanannnya saat Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata yang masih mempertahankan wajah terkejutnya.

"Aku akan kerumah Ino." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau mau ikut denganku, Hinata?" Tawar Sakura.

"Hm?" Sakura yang sudah sejak awal mengaktifkan cakra pelacaknya untuk berjaga-jaga, merasakan keberadaan cakra Naruto yang semakin jelas.

"Naruto, dia akan kemari. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Kau bisa menyusul ke rumah Ino sendirian kan, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura cepat.

Segera setelah Hinata menganggukkan kepala sebagai persetujuan, Sakura melompat pergi.

"Byakugan," Hinata kembali berjalan normal dengan byakugannya yang aktif untuk mengawasi Naruto yang ternyata diam-diam mengikutinya, saat Naruto lama tak kunjung melompat turun dari atas pohon tempatnya mengawasi Hinata.

'_Kenapa Naruto-kun harus mengikutiku diam-diam?;_ Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap memandang dalam diam sebuah kalung dengan simbol klan Uzumaki sebagai gandulnya, yang tak sengaja terlihat oleh mata amethysnya yang sudah kembali normal.

Cukup lama Hinata berdiri diam di depan kalung berbandul banyak simbol klan di Konoha itu. Mungkin mata lahir Hinata terlihat memandang kalung yang banyak menggantung di tempatnya, namun sebenarnya pikiran Hinata melayang ke belakang hari menggali ingatannya satu per satu sejak agresi bakteri cinta dimulai.

Tak pernah sedikitpun Hinata menaruh curiga pada Naruto, Sasuke, bahkan Sai yang ternyata begitu pintar berakting, seolah-olah efek dari bakteri cinta itu benar-benar ada.

'_Jadi, apa semua sikap manis mereka hanya sebuah kebohongan juga?'_ Pikir Hinata.

Hinata menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya saat kembali mengingat senyum dan tawa bahagia teman-teman kunoichinya ketika mereka berfikir bahwa efek bakteri cinta benar-benar bekerja.

Mungkin pada awalnya Hinata merasa iri dengan ketiga teman kunoichinya yang tak sedikitpun ingin menyembunyikan kebahagiaan mereka. Namun jika semua kebahagiaan itu dibuat diatas sebuah kebohongan, Hinata sedikit bersyukur Naruto tak membuat kebahagiaan yang sama untuknya.

'_Apa semua ekspresi yang Naruto-kun tunjukkan padaku, dan semua kedekatan kita beberapa hari ini juga sebuah kebohongan?'_ Hinata merasakan sesak di dadanya. Kali ini bukan karena latihannya sebagai Miko, karena rasa sesaknya sekarang mampu membuat mata amethys Hinata terasa panas.

'_Naruto-kun, apa salahku padamu?'_

'_Aku tak pernah berfikir sedikitpun kau akan melakukan hal sejauh ini, Naruto-kun.'_

'_Hanya untuk menggapai hatimu, haruskah aku merasakan sakit hati yang seperti ini?'_

"Apa kau jadi membeli kalung ini, Nona?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari penjual kalung menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Kau sudah memandangnya lebih dari 30 menit."

"Atau jika kau tidak suka, kami masih memiliki kalung dengan bandul klan Hyuuga di dalam." Tawar paman penjual kalung. Hinata menatap paman penjual kalung tak enak hati.

"Gomenasai, aku hanya ingin melihat saja, Ojii-san." Tolak Hinata.

"Baiklah jika begitu, aku permisi." Pamit paman penjual kalung tanpa sedikitpun merasa kesal pada Hinata.

"Hahh…" Hinata menghela nafas berat.

Hinata memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi karena tak enak hati pada paman penjual kalung. Hinata masih berpura-pura tak menyadari sepasang iris safir yang mengamatinya sejak tadi dari atas sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri diam. Saat Hinata sudah berjalan sedikit jauh, pemilik mata langit itu melompat turun.

"Ojii-san." Panggil Naruto pada paman penjual kalung.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Jawab paman penjual kalung.

"Ada ap.. oh! Naruto-kun!" Pekik paman penjual kalung gembira atas kedatangan sang pahlawan Konoha yang sangat jarang bisa ditemuinya.

"Konbanwa, Ojii-san," Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

"Konbanwa, Naruto-kun," Balas paman penjual kalung antusias.

"Tumben sekali kau mampir, Naruto-kun. Ada yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya paman penjual kalung kemudian.

"Ya, begitulah. Hehe." Naruto nyengir rubah.

"Hmm, apa yang gadis Hyuuga tadi ingin beli, Ojii-san?" Tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Apakah dia kekasihmu?" Tanya paman penjual kalung penuh selidik.

"Haha, ya, begitulah." Naruto tertawa kikuk.

"Sepertinya kekasihmu yang cantik itu ingin membelikanmu hadiah, Naruto-kun." Cerita paman penjual kalung.

"Dia berdiri lama memandang kalung berbandul aneh ini," Paman penjual kalung menunjukkan sebuah kalung dengan bulatan yang tak diketahui oleh paman penjual kalung adalah lambang klan Uzumaki.

"Aku sudah menawarkan kalung dengan bandul Hyuuga tapi dia menolaknya juga. Aku jadi tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya, karena kekasihmu berdiri lama di sini." Jelas Paman penjual kalung panjang lebar.

'_Itu juga yang ingin aku ketahui, Ojii-san._' Kata Naruto dalam hati. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kalung dengan bandul klan ibunya.

"Ojii-san, bolehkan aku minta tolong padamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun." Jawab paman penjual kalung segera.

"Tolong simpan kalung dengan bandul Uzumaki ini dan bandul Hyuuga sampai aku punya uang untuk membayarnya, Jii-san." Pinta Naruto.

.

.

Naruto yang diam-diam membuntuti Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Sebelum sampai di depan rumah, Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan berdiri diam. Surai biru gelapnya dibiarkan sang pemilik byakugan dipermainkan angin malam musim semi.

Naruto tak menyadari jika Hinata sejak lama kembali mengaktifkan byakugannya untuk mengecek keberadaan Naruto yang ternyata masih memilih untuk membuntutinya diam-diam.

'_Apa perasaanku, tak sedikitpun memiliki arti bagimu, Naruto-kun?'_

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" Hinata tak dapat menahan lagi air matanya. Hinata menyembunyikan rapat-rapat sepasang iris amethysnya dibalik kegelapan untuk memeras semua air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" Tak ada kata yang diucapkan Hinata sedikitpun selain isakan tangisnya. Kedua tangannya tergenggam erat satu sama lain menutupi sederet gigi putihnya yang dikatupkan erat demi menekan suara isakannya.

Naruto ingin sekali melompat turun dan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada gadis indigonya. Namun kaki Naruto entah kenapa seperti terpasang perekat yang kuat hingga sang Jinchuuriki hanya bisa puas memandang gadis indigonya yang menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tapi apapun alasannya, pasti Hinata baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang buruk.

'_Ada apa dengannya? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?'_ Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto sebenarnya berencana untuk membuat kejutan pada gadis indigonya dengan melompat tiba-tiba di depan sang gadis lalu menculiknya sebelum gadis itu sempat menyentuhkan kaki di pekarangan rumahnya. Naruto ingin menyatakan cintanya dengan cara romantis seperti ayahnya, seperti yang pernah diceritakan Kushina padanya. Namun sepertinya Naruto harus menunda rencananya kali ini.

'_Aku harap dia tak menangis karenaku.'_ Doa Naruto dalam hati.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Sakura?" Sasuke menatap heran pada seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang bersandar dalam diam menatap langit malam Konoha di depan pintu pagarnya.

Sasuke baru kembali ke rumahnya setelah jalan-jalan sejenak di desa dan berkunjung ke rumah Kiba karena tak tahu harus menghabiskan waktu dimana. Sasuke bahkan rela diminta bantuan oleh Kiba untuk memandikan Akamaru, karena Kiba sendiri sibuk menemani tikus Sai yang masih belum kembali pada Sai untuk berbincang-bincang tentang populasi kucing yang semakin banyak berkeliaran di Konoha.

Sakura yang menangkap suara berat Uchiha Sasuke menolehkan kepala cepat. Iris emerald indahnya segera tersembunyi saat pemiliknya membuat sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun." Sapa Sakura dalam balutan senyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi, tak terpengaruh oleh senyum yang dibuat Sakura.

"Heeeh… kenapa kau tak bersikap manis lagi padaku, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mendorong tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang sudah terpasang sarung tangan hitam, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya waspada.

"Aku baru saja berlatih jutsu baru dengan Tsunade-sama." Jelas Sakura setelah menyadari arah pandangan Sasuke pada sarung tangan hitamnya.

Sebuah kebohongan kembali dibuat Sakura tanpa tahu jika Sasuke menyadari kebohongannya. Latihannya dengan Tsunade sudah selesai dengan cepat karena Tsunade bilang ada urusan di kantor Hokage.

Setelah bertemu Hinata, Sakura pergi ke gunung tempat kepala Hokage tercetak untuk memecah belah batu-batu besar disana demi meluapkan semua kekecewaannya hingga tangannya berdarah. Untung saja Sakura seorang medic-nin, jadi Sakura bisa segera menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri sebelum menemui Sasuke. Satu hal yang tak diketahui Sakura adalah bahwa Sasuke ada di kantor Hokage saat Tsunade masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke yang masih memasang ekspresi waspada bahkan kepada gadis musim seminya, membuat inner Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Aku baru selesai latihan dan aku lelah sekali." Sakura mengatakannya dengan suara lembut.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Sasuke yang tak berkomentar sedikitpun.

"Karena itu aku lebih memilih menunggumu seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan." Sakura membuat senyum palsu yang apik. Sementara Sasuke tertohok hatinya mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Grep.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang tak membalas pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun." Lirih Sakura di dekat telinga Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat mencintaimu." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke yang masih tak bergerak sedikitpun.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Ayo kita pulang, Sai-kun." Bujuk Ino untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Sai yang tak beranjak sedikitpun dari duduknya.

"Aku sedang menunggu. Duduklah sebentar lagi, Ino." Tolak Sai untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga.

"Kita sudah menunggu selama 1 jam lebih, Sai-kun!" Kesal Ino.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kita tunggu?!"

"Tidakkah kau lelah? Kau bilang besok giliran tim 7 berjaga di perbatasan. Kau harus beristirahat, Sai-kun!" Cerocos Ino tanpa henti. Sai tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum palsunya yang biasa.

Cit. Cit. Cit.

Telinga Sai dan Ino menangkap suara cicitan tikus. Sai tanpa membuang banyak waktu segera menggelar media gambar khususnya. Ketiga tikus hitam yang telah berhasil melaksanakan misi mengantar jadwal jaga di perbatasan kepada anggota tim 8 dan tim 10 segera kembali menjadi sebuah gambar tak bernyawa dalam media gambar khusus Sai, setelah melaporkan keberhasilan misi mereka pada Sai.

Sai menggulung media gambarnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas pinggangnya. Urat di kening Ino berkedut kesal.

'_Jadi aku harus menunggu satu jam lebih hanya untuk tiga ekor tikus?!'_ Rutuk Ino dalam hati.

"Ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang terlebih dulu."

Melihat senyum tulus Sai yang tak biasa, Ino memutuskan untuk meredam kekesalannya seorang diri saja. Sai dan Ino kemudian melompat berdampingan menuju rumah keluarga Yamanaka.

.

.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Sai-kun," Ino tak bisa berhenti mengembangkan senyum bahagianya.

"Ya." Sai mengangguk. Detik selanjutnya Sai sudah tak berada di depan Ino tanpa peringatan.

"Heh?!" Ino sedikit kaget.

"Dasar ANBU!" Ino menggelengkan kepala pirangnya.

Tangan Ino baru saja menyentuh kenop pintu toko bunganya yang menjadi satu dengan rumah keluarganya, saat Ino mendengar suara kaki seseorang yang menghentak tanah. Naluri Ino sebagai seorang kunoichi membuatnya bergerak cepat memutar tubuh.

"Sakura?" Ino mengerutkan kening atas kehadiran sahabat sejak kecilnya yang datang dengan cara tak biasa.

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu, Ino." Ucap Sakura penuh rahasia.

**oOo oOo oOo **

"Aku tak percaya mereka bertiga tega mempermainkan perasaan kita," Gumam Ino.

Sakura sempat berfikir Ino akan menangis setelah mendengar cerita Sakura bahwa bakteri cinta hanya ide konyol tiga orang laki-laki yang sangat tak mengerti perasaan wanita.

"Ya." Tanggap Sakura dengan wajah sendu.

"Apa kau ingin aku pergi agar kau bisa menangis, Ino?" Tawar Sakura.

"Jangan konyol, forehead!" Tolak Ino.

"Aku tak akan menangis hanya karena alasan konyol!" Jujur tidaknya Ino dengan pernyataannya, Sakura merasa tersindir.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kita tunggu Tenten pulang," Usul Ino.

"Kenapa harus menunggu Tenten?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Jika memang bakteri cinta hanya kebohongan konyol tiga laki-laki itu, kenapa Neji dan Shikamaru bersikap seolah-olah efeknya benar-benar terjadi?" Tanya Ino balik pada Sakura.

"Apa mereka juga terlibat dalam rencana konyol tiga laki-laki tak berperasaan itu?"

"Entahlah." Sakura mengendikkan bahu.

"Tapi kita tak perlu menunggu 3 hari lagi sampai Tenten pulang misi, Ino." Tolak Sakura.

"Kita hanya harus mencari informasi dari pelakunya."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Ino tak mengerti. Sakura memandang Ino kesal.

"Tentu saja dengan jutsu pembaca pikiranmu, Ino-PIG!" Teriak Sakura keras-keras tepat di gendang telinga gadis cantik bersurai pirang itu.

"Hey! Biasa saja, JIDAT!" Balas Ino tak terima.

"Kapan kita akan melakukannya? Bukankah besok kau bertugas di perbatasan?"

"Eh, benarkah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, Sai baru saja menceritakan padaku tentang tim 7, tim 8, tim 10, dan tim Gai yang mendapat misi untuk menjaga daerah perbatasan sampai festival bunga dimulai." Jelas Ino.

"Dan besok giliran tim 7 yang berangkat misi, Sakura." Tambah Ino.

"Aneh sekali, Sasuke-kun, tak mengatakan apapun padaku." Heran Sakura.

"Lupakan! Saat Hinata datang, kita akan menyusun rencana." Kata Sakura tegas.

"Hahh…" Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Mata aquamarinenya terpejam, memutar kembali ingatannya dengan Sai yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Padahal aku dan Sai baru saja merencanakan sesuatu untuk kami lakukan saat festival bunga nanti." Gumam Ino. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa janggal dengan kalimat Ino yang baru diselesaikannya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang mesum kan?" Tuduh Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak, forehead!" Gerutu Ino tak terima.

"Kami bukan kalian!" Sakura mendengus geli paham dengan sindiran Ino padanya. Sakura ikut menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di samping Ino.

"Jika semua hal tentang bakteri cinta ini hanya sebuah kebohongan, mereka benar-benar keterlaluan." Gumam Sakura yang menyembunyikan sepasang emeraldnya di bawah lengannya yang bertumpu di atas matanya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Naruto merubah posisi tidurnya untuk yang kesebelas kali dalam 10 menit. Iris safirnya tak mau tertutup. Ingatannya akan tangisan gadis indigo yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya sepanjang tahun Naruto mengenal Hinata, membuat dadanya berdebar tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Naruto menenggelamkan diri dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Saat iris safirnya terbuka, Naruto sudah berada di tempat remang-remang yang penuh air. Naruto berlari kecil menciptakan bunyi kecipuk air yang menggema di seluruh tempat minim penerangan tersebut.

Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap sesosok monster rubah berekor 9 yang memejamkan mata dan menumpukan kepalanya nyaman pada lipatan sepasang kaki depannya. Suara dengkuran monster rubah itu terdengar sedikit menyeramkan untuk ukuran orang yang belum pernah mendengarnya.

Naruto mendekati Kurama, monster rubah yang tertidur nyenyak, tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kurama, bangun!" Naruto menarik pipi Kurama dengan kuat untuk mengganggu tidur Kurama. Kurama tak sedikitpun membuka mata besarnya, hanya saja dengkurannya sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Kurama…" Naruto yang sudah melepaskan pipi Kurama berkacak pinggang memikirkan cara untuk membangunkan Kurama. Naruto memutuskan untuk menarik kumis Kurama.

"Aku tak bisa tidur!" Rengek Naruto.

"Bangun dan temani aku berbincang-bincang!" Naruto melepas kumis Kurama karena takut Kurama akan mengamuk jika kumisnya patah oleh tarikan Naruto seperti setahun yang lalu.

"Grrr…" Kurama membuka matanya.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan menarik kumisku, Naruto!" Protes Kurama yang memamerkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Hehehehe," Naruto nyengir tak berdosa.

"Maaf, Kurama. Aku tak bisa tidur." Adu Naruto.

Kurama bergeming. Kening Naruto berkedut kesal saat Kurama kembali memasang posisi nyamannya dan kembali menutup mata.

"Hahh…" Naruto menghela nafas kesal.

Tap.

Naruto melompat di atas badan Kurama dan berbaring nyaman. Naruto menatap lurus atap kandang Kurama yang tak jelas ujungnya dan sangat gelap.

"Kurama, ceritakan lagi kisah ayah dan ibuku, ttebayou." Naruto bergumam seorang diri tak mengharapkan lagi tanggapan Kurama yang terdengar kembali mendengkur.

"Aku tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa tentang gadis itu," lirih Naruto.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung. Tangan Naruto perlahan terulur untuk memutar kenop pintunya dengan perlahan. Saat pintu berhasil terbuka, Naruto seperti melakukan semua gerakannya refleks tanpa perlu berfikir lebih dulu, seperti sebuah kebiasaan.

"Tadaima," Ucap Naruto tak yakin.

"Okaerinasai," Suara ceria seorang wanita terdengar tak asing di telinga Naruto. Naruto berjalan memasuki rumahnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang terang dengan gerakan kaku.

"Kau pulang terlambat, Naruto!" Mata Naruto membulat melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah berkacak pinggang dengan salah satu tangan membawa penggorengan. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan kerinduan yang membuncah dalam hatinya.

"Kau pasti bermain dulu dengan, Sasuke!" Tebak wanita beriris ungu gelap itu.

"Maaf, Kaa-chan. Tadi Yondaime memberi tim 7 misi dadakan." Naruto membela diri dengan sendirinya, semua serasa diluar kendali Naruto.

Wanita bersurai merah sangat panjang itu, Namikaze Kushina, mengulum sebuah senyum hangat pada Naruto. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat menyeramkan mulai melembut dan menatap sayang pada Naruto.

"Kau pasti lelah. Duduklah." Kushina memutar tubuhnya untuk meletakkan penggorengan dan membawakan semangkok besar ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap pada Naruto yang sudah duduk manis di atas meja dengan wajah bingung.

"Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar." Perintah Kushina. Naruto tanpa banyak protes mulai meniup ramennya yang masih panas.

Sluurp…

Naruto menyeruput kuah ramennya. Kening Naruto berkerut. Rasa ramen ini tak asing di lidahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Kushina. Naruto memandang Kushina masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"Rasanya sama dengan buatan Hinata, bukan?" Naruto kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kushina. Bagaimana Kushina mengenal Hinata? Bukankah Kushina sudah…?

"Naruto," Panggil Kushina seperti memahami wajah bingung anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu.

"Jangan suka membuat Hinata menangis, ttebane."

.

.

"Hah?!" Naruto membuka iris safirnya kasar. Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas punggung Kurama yang masih asyik mendengkur.

"Sial! Lagi-lagi hanya mimpi!" Naruto menjambak sedikit rambut jabrik kuningnya yang sudah terlihat lebih panjang.

"Tapi kenapa aku bisa bermimpi tentang Kaa-chan?" Pikir Naruto.

"Apa aku yang membuat Hinata menangis seperti itu?"

"Siaaaal!"Naruto mengacak-acak kepala jabriknya sedikit frustasi.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Yupz..

1 Chap berhasil diselesaikan lagi ^^

Semakin mendekati akhir cerita yang semoga tak mengecewakan readers :D

Cand mau titip salam buat Yuan-san : "Eh, dimana letak kesamaan dengan Izanami, Yuan-san? Cand ora paham."

Buat Soputan-san : "Hahaha, yang terakhir bukan mimpi kok."

Buat Mastin-san : "Arigatou Gozaimasu "

Buat Close to you : Hehe, iya. Ceritanya itu mimpi dalam mimpi, You-san. Ya, yang diobrolin Kurama dan Naruto-kun memang tentang Hime. Apa yang dibahas? Wah kasih tahu gak ya… :p"

Buat Phoenix-san : "Jangan bingung, sini2 Cand pegangin "

Buat Guest : " Hehe, iya ceritanya mimpi dalam mimpi. Updatenya udah cepet loh :p"

Buat Guest : "Hehe, Cand juga suka ShikaTema, paporit kedua setelah NaruHina :D"


	9. Rahasia dibalik Bakteri Cinta

**BAKTERI CINTA KONOHA**

**Rahasia Dibalik Bakteri Cinta!**

Bruk. Bruk. Bruk.

Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto jatuh bersamaan di atas meja kecil tempat menyajikan makanan di kedai Yakiniku-Q.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap muncul dari balik asap putih menggantikan keberadaan dua pelayan laki-laki kedai Yakiniku-Q yang baru saja mengantarkan 4 gelas minuman untuk tim 7.

"Cepat gunakan jutsumu, Ino." Perintah Sakura.

"A-apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Sakura?" Tanya Ino ragu. Sakura dan Hinata menatap Ino.

"Apa jutsumu ini akan menghabiskan banyak cakramu, Ino-san?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Aku tak tahu, Hinata. Tou-san biasanya menggunakan media khusus yang ada di divisi intel saat dia akan membaca ingatan seseorang." Jawab Ino ragu.

"Aku hanya pernah sekali mencoba jutsu pembaca pikiran ini tanpa media khusus pada seekor kucing." Tambah Ino.

Sakura menatap Hinata. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hahh.." Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya, Ino?" Keluh Sakura.

"Apa rencana ini kita batalkan saja?" Tanya Sakura kemudian. Ino menatap Sakura dan Hinata bergantian. Kentara sekali rona penasaran akan jawaban Ino pada wajah dua gadis cantik teman kunoichinya ini. Ino menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya mencoba menghilangkan keraguannya.

"Aku akan mencobanya." Putus Ino yang disambut senyum ceria Sakura.

"Uhm." Sakura mengangguk semangat.

"Tapi jangan memaksakan diri, Ino." Nasehat Sakura. Ino menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Ino berjalan mendekati Sai yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Bantu aku memeganginya, Sakura." Pinta Ino. Sakura beranjak dari duduknya untuk menegakkan badan Sai yang tergolek lemas di atas meja makan.

Ino meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas rambut hitam Sai. Ino kemudian memejamkan mata, dan saat iris aquamarinenya terbuka, tubuh Ino sudah melayang di depan otak Sai. Ino menyentuh sedikit bagian dari otak Sai. Saat Ino menarik kembali tangannya, gulungan besar keluar dari sana. Gulungan besar tersebut kemudian mulai terbuka dengan cepat. Ino memejamkan matanya kembali untuk menggali informasi dari ingatan Sai.

'_Kenapa tak ada satupun ingatan__ Sai__ tentang bakteri cinta?' _Ino mengerutkan keningnya dengan matanya yang terpejam saat tak sedikitpun rekaman gambar yang muncul dari gulungan besar yang masih terus terbuka cepat sehubungan dengan bakteri cinta.

'_Apa jutsuku tidak berhasil?'_ Pikir Ino.

Cukup lama Ino masih mempertahankan posisinya untuk terus menggali ingatan Sai. Ino membuka matanya karena tak kunjung mendapatkan hasil. Tak ingin lekas menyerah demi kedua temannya, Ino sekali lagi menarik sebuah gulungan besar lain dari dalam otak Sai. Ino lalu kembali memejamkan mata dan mencoba kembali usahanya untuk mencuri ingatan Sai.

.

.

"_Apa ini? Jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar." _Akhirnya usaha Ino membuahkan hasil. Ino melihat sosok Sai yang memegang dada kirinya dengan wajah bingung dalam sebuah kamar. Tak berapa lama kemudian dalam kediamannya, Sai menyentuh bibirnya dengan wajah tersipu.

.

.

"_Kau kenapa, Sai?" _Kali ini ingatan Sai menampilkan gambar dirinya yang berdiri diam memandang Naruto yang berteriak kesal pada Kakashi yang tertawa geli.

"_Sasuke, jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" _Sai dan Sasuke saling memandang dalam diam.

.

.

"_Aduh aku lelah sekali."_ Ingatan Sai kembali berganti. Ino melihat Sai yang berjalan santai dalam balutan baju jounin lengkap, memijit-mijit tengkuknya sendiri.

"_Hm?" _Sai berhenti di depan toko buku saat iris obsidiannya tak sengaja membaca judul sebuah buku "Cara Merayu Wanita untuk Seorang Pemula". Sai berdiri diam. Tak lama kemudian, rona merah tipis kembali menjalari wajah pucatnya.

.

.

"_Hati-hati dijalan, Sai._" Wajah Ino yang tersenyum bahagia sepertinya terekam sangat kuat dalam ingatan Sai.

"_Ino. __Suki da yo__"_Sai mengulum sebuah senyum tipis.

.

.

Ino membuka iris aquamarinenya, menatap Sakura dan Hinata dengan wajah tersipu dan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ino-san?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

Ino menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ino kemudian menyeret iris aquamarinenya menatap Sai yang berada dalam kuncian tangan mungil Sakura dengan pandangan penasaran.

'_Sai-kun. Apa benar semua yang baru saja aku lihat?'_ Pikir Ino dalam diam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura. Ditidurkan kembali kepala Sai di atas meja makan.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan, Ino?" Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku tak bisa mendapatkan informasi sedikitpun tentang bakteri cinta dari Sai-kun." Cerita Ino. Nafas Ino mulai terdengar kembali normal.

"Sepertinya dia mengunci ingatannya. Mungkin saat berada di Root, Sai-kun dilatih jutsu pengunci ingatan." Ino mencoba membuat sebuah kesimpulan.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris emerald Sakura.

"Sekarang siapa selanjutnya?" Ino menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

'_Sepertinya Naruto lebih mudah digali ingatannya daripada Sasuke,'_ Pikir Ino.

"Baiklah aku akan membaca ingatan Naruto lebih dulu. Hinata, tolong angkat tubuhnya." Perintah Ino.

"Ha'i." Hinata menarik tubuh Naruto dari atas meja dan menyandarkan kepala jabrik Naruto pada tubuhnya.

Grep.

Sakura memegang erat pergelangan tangan Ino untuk menghentikan langkah yang akan diambil Ino.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Ino." Paksa Sakura.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Kau tak usah khawatir, forehead." Ino tersenyum tipis merasa senang melihat Sakura yang tak lagi malu-malu menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya pada Ino.

Ino melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Ino menghirup nafas dalam sebelum meletakkan salah satu tangannya diatas rambut jabrik Jinchuuriki Kyuubi ini. Ino kembali memejamkan mata dan saat iris aquamarinenya terbuka, Ino berada di tempat asing. Tak seperti yang terjadi pada Sai, Ino saat ini berada di sebuah tempat minim penerangan dan yang lebih sial lagi kaki Ino tenggelam dalam air yang banyak menggenang.

Belum selesai Ino menikmati rasa terkejutnya, Ino harus kembali merasakan kejutan besar saat di depannya sosok Kyuubi duduk manis dalam kandangnya dan memandang Ino dengan sepasang mata besarnya.

"Hey, bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Kyuubi memamerkan taring-taring tajamnya pada Ino yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Hah!" Ino yang sudah melepaskan jutsunya segera menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala jabrik Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang kembali was-was melihat wajah pucat Ino.

"Aku tidak mau membaca pikiran Naruto lagi!" Suara Ino terdengar bergetar menahan takut.

"Naruto, sialan!" Umpat Ino.

"Dia membuatku terjebak di dalam kandang Kyuubi." Ino menatap Naruto yang masih tidur dengan kesal.

"Heh? Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Lalu apa kau sempat berkenalan dengan Kyuubi?" Tanya Sakura konyol.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku sempat berfikir untuk berkenalan, JIDAT!" Teriak Ino di depan wajah Sakura.

"Melihatnya saja aku sudah sangat ketakutan!"

"Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu! Kau akan menarik perhatian orang lain, PIG!" Sakura membalas teriakan Ino.

Hinata sebenarnya sangat ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan kandang Kurama di dalam tubuh Naruto. Tapi melihat wajah kesal Ino, Hinata lebih memilih diam dibanding mendapatkan semprotan dari Ino seperti Sakura.

"Hinata, sampai kapan kau mau memeluk Naruto, eh?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah mereda emosinya.

"Hah?" Hinata terkejut menyadari posisi yang awalnya hanya memegangi pundak Naruto tanpa sadar sudah berubah dengan memeluk Naruto dari belakang karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan pertengkaran kecil Ino dan Sakura. Hinata cepat-cepat menyandarkan kepala Naruto kembali di atas meja makan.

"Jadi, satu-satunya harapan kita adalah Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Masih ada Neji. Tapi kita harus menunggunya pulang besok." Jawab Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau benar juga, hampir saja kita melupakan Shikamaru." Kata Ino.

"Ya, ampun! Berapa banyak lagi cakra yang akan aku habiskan hanya untuk mencari tahu kebenaran dari bakteri cinta" Keluh Ino. Ino menatap Sakura masih dengan tatapan kesal.

"Cepat angkat kepala Sasuke-kun, forehead!" Perintah Ino.

"Biasa saja, PIG!" Sakura menegakkan badan Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepala Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

Ino meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas rambut raven Sasuke. Ino kemudian memejamkan mata dan saat iris aquamarinenya terbuka, tubuh Ino sudah melayang di depan otak Sasuke. Ino menyentuh sedikit bagian otak Sasuke. Saat Ino menarik kembali tangannya, gulungan besar keluar dari kepala Sasuke. Gulungan besar tersebut kemudian mulai terbuka dengan cepat. Ino memejamkan matanya kembali untuk menggali informasi dari ingatan Sasuke.

'_Ternyata tak sesulit yang aku pikirkan.'_ Batin Ino.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Kau yakin Sasuke? Jika sampai mereka menangkap basah kita, tamat sudah riwayat kita." Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan sannaro Sakura yang beberapa kali pernah dirasakannya.

"Diam dan ikuti saja rencanaku." Perintah Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau punya ide konyol ini, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto heran. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan iris onyx dinginnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi mangsa di kandang macan?" Tanya Sai memecah keheningan.

"Aku." Jawab Sasuke.

.

.

"Hahh…" Sakura mendesahkan nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau kenapa sih! Gayamu seperti nenek-nenek saja!" Cibir Ino. Sakura hanya melirik Ino tanpa hasrat meladeni cibiran Ino.

"Hai, gadis-gadis," Sapa Shizune yang secara tiba-tiba berdiri di depan para kunoichi yang berwajah galau.

"Senpai?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Kakashi-kun saat melihat kalian. Boleh aku bergabung?" Shizune segera mengambil posisi duduk di samping Tenten yang kebetulan kosong tanpa menunggu persetujuan keempat kunoichi yang ada di sana.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya seru."

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shizune-san. Jangan-jangan Kakashi Sensei melamarmu karena bakteri ini?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Shizune kagok dan butuh waktu beberapa lama untuknya bisa menjawab.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Shizune.

"Demi cinta, bukan?" Shizune mengulum sebuah senyuman aneh.

"Jika efeknya sehebat itu bisa saja aku juga segera menyusulmu, Shizune-san. Kyaaa…" Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya yang penuh goresan luka dan menjerit centil seperti kebiasaannya saat masih genin dulu, membuat ketiga teman kunoichinya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sweatdrop. Mata Shizune terlihat menatap tajam luka goresan yang banyak terukir pada tangan Sakura.

.

.

"Hahahahahaha," Naruto terlihat begitu menikmati tawa besarnya. Sementara Sasuke sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah karena malu dengan aktingnya sebagai Shizune yang terasa begitu centil untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha.

"Hahahaha," Sai pun tak ingin menahan tawa gelinya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu jika Uchiha sangat pandai berakting." Komentar Sai.

"Urusai!" Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya.

"Jadi sekarang aku harus terlihat jatuh cinta pada Sakura atau Hinata?" Sai mengukir sebuah senyuman mengejek.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Teriak Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Naruto! Mulai sekarang kau yang akan jadi Shizune." Sasuke yang sudah mengurat kesal melangkah cepat meninggalkan kedua rekannya.

"Tunggu, Shisuke. Jangan marah." Naruto dan Sai mengejar Sasuke dengan sedikit usaha lebih.

.

.

"Eh? Kau menyamar sebagai Shizu?" Kakashi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jangan banyak berkomentar, Kakashi!" Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya dibalik sifatnya yang menjengkelkan.

"Jadi, Sensei. Kami minta bantuanmu untuk menjaga rahasia ini dari para kunoichi itu." Jelas Naruto. Kakashi menatap ketiga anggota tim 7 di depannya bergantian.

"Apa yang akan kalian berikan jika aku menyetujuinya?" Tantang Kakashi. Sasuke diam sejenak sebelum menyeringai penuh rahasia.

"Kami akan memberikan Konoha keturunan yang hebat." Ketiga laki-laki yang ada di ruangan Rokudaime menganga lebar mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

.

.

"Kakashi bilang mereka akan memulai agresi mereka hari ini." Bisik Sasuke pada Naruto dan Sai sebelum berangkat ke tempat training field.

"Lakukan tugas kalian sebaik-baiknya." Ingat Sasuke.

"Dan kau, Naruto! Jangan melakukan hal bodoh!" Ancam Sasuke.

.

.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang Shizune-Nee minta!" Jelas Naruto mencari perlindungan. Iris safir Naruto menatap Sasuke menuntut sebuah perlindungan karena memang Sasuke yang pertama kali menyamar sebagai Shizune dan memberinya tugas ini.

"KAU!" Teriak Sakura.

"AKAN MATI!" Sakura dengan mata berkilat api segera melompat menjauh dari Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk pasrah menanti kematian tragis sahabat kuningnya yang sangat bodoh.

"HUAAAA…. AMPUN….!" Naruto melompat sejauh-jauhnya meninggalkan Hinata yang sibuk menahan tubuh Sakura yang memberontak hebat dan berteriak-teriak penuh emosi jiwa.

"Dasar bodoh!" Gumam Sasuke yang menggulirkan iris onyxnya menatap wajah Sai yang masih bersemu merah dan terlihat sangat kebingungan untuk menenangkan Ino yang meraung dalam kuncian tangan pucat Sai pada kedua lengan gadis bunga itu.

.

.

"Hahahahahaha," Kakashi terlihat sangat puas menertawakan cerita mantan muridnya yang begitu menggelitik hati.

"Jangan tertawa, Sensei!" Teriak Naruto, yang hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya, dengan kesal.

"Kau kenapa, Sai?"Tanya Sasuke pada Sai yang hanya berdiri diam tanpa banyak berkomentar.

"Sasuke, jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?"Sai dan Sasuke saling memandang dalam diam.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, bukankah ini?" Sakura terkejut menatap sebuah bangku marmer di dekat pintu gerbang Konoha sedikit jauh di depannya.

"Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari tempat ini, Sakura." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut nan tajam khas Uchiha.

"Aku minta maaf untuk semua kesalahanku. Sebenarnya dari dulu aku suka padamu. Karena itu…"

Grep.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menyempurnakan kalimatnya, Sakura memeluknya erat.

"Huhuhuhu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menangis bahagia.

"Karena itu, maukah kau menemaniku sampai mati dan melahirkan Uchiha-uchiha kecil kita?" Bisik Sasuke.

"Iya! Iya! Aku mau…! Iya!" Jawab Sakura segera di sela tangis bahagianya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang bersemangat." Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura.

.

.

"Kau harus menemui Naruto dan memastikan dia tak menyamar lagi menjadi Shizune-san." Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangan sedikitpun dari ketiga kunoichi yang sibuk menyusun sebuah rencana untuk Hinata.

"Iya, Sakura-san. Aku mengerti."

"Sudah waktunya Naruto dan Sasuke-kun pulang latihan spairing. Ayo berpencar!" Instruksi Sakura.

"Ha'i!"

Ketiga kunoichi tersebut segera menyebar ke tempat tujuan masing-masing yang berbeda. Tentu saja setelah membayar tagihan mereka.

"Gawat! Aku harus segera memberitahu yang lain!" Sasuke menghilang dari tempatnya bersembunyi untuk mengawasi kegiatan tiga kunoichi korbannya dalam satu kedipan mata.

.

.

"Senpai, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang padamu. Bolehkah?" Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Lakukan saja!" Sasuke yang terpaksa kembali menyamar sebagai Shizune tak menyadari bahaya yang mengancamnya.

Sakura menjitak kepala Sasuke sekeras mungkin membuat Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memegang erat-erat kepalanya yang benjol.

"ITTAI!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Sakura sialan!" Desis Sasuke selirih mungkin.

.

.

"Haha, kau tak perlu marah-marah seperti itu," Sindir Kakashi dengan senyuman di balik masker hitamnya.

"Urusai!" Sasuke meninggalkan Kakashi dengan wajah yang sangat kesal.

Sasuke masih sibuk menggosok-gosok rambut ravennya yang ternoda oleh benjolan kecil.

"Haha, kau akhirnya terjebak senyum palsu Sakura juga." Sai ikut-ikutan menertawakan Sasuke tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun menerima deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Kau gantikan aku!" Perintah Sasuke yang tak menerima sebuah penolakan.

.

.

"Omedettou, Senpai!" Ino menghiraukan protes Sakura, kembali memeluk Shizune yang semakin tersipu.

"Hei, aku juga ingin memeluk Shizune-san!" Protes Sakura.

"Sialan! Dia dapat bagian yang menyenangkan!" Umpat Sasuke mengintip Sai yang tersipu malu dalam pelukan Sakura dan Ino.

.

.

"Kau masih ingin bilang rencanaku ini konyol?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau menang dengan bakteri cinta konyolmu itu."

Sasuke melompat tanpa pemberitahuan ke depan sebuah gang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Naruto berdiri. Mata onyx tajam Sasuke berhasil menangkap siluet seorang gadis yang sudah bisa ditebak oleh otak geniusnya, siluet gadis musim seminya. Namun yang terlihat oleh Ino hanyalah Sasuke yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Sepertinya hanya perasaanku," Bohong Sasuke.

.

.

"Karena itu aku lebih memilih menunggumu seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan." Sakura membuat senyum palsu yang apik.

Grep.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang tak membalas pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun." Lirih Sakura di dekat telinga Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat mencintaimu." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke yang masih tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Sasuke memejamkan mata onyx kelamnya. Saat matanya terbuka, yang nampak adalah saringan Sasuke lengkap dengan ketiga tomoenya.

Grep.

Cengkraman Sasuke pada salah satu pergelangan tangan Ino mampu mematahkan jutsu Ino dengan mudahnya, atau mungkin juga saringan Sasuke yang memiliki andil besar mematahkan jutsu Ino.

Ino menatap mata saringan Sasuke yang aktif dengan ekspresi ketakutan, namun tubuhnya tak bisa menjauh dari Sasuke yang masih tak ingin melepaskan pergelangan tangan Ino dari cengkraman tangan kekar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," Pekik Ino tertahan dengan wajah penuh peluh dan nafas yang tersengal.

"Sudah cukup, Ino." Suara berat Uchiha Sasuke mengakhiri keasyikan Ino dengan jutsunya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Mata saringan Sasuke sudah kembali normal. Pergelangan tangan Ino sudah dilepaskannya. Ino yang nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangannya. Namun sebelum sempat terjatuh, Sai yang telah tersadar juga dari tidurnya menangkap tubuh lemas Ino.

"Sai-kun?" Kaget Ino.

"Sudah cukupkan informasi yang kalian ingin ketahui?" Sasuke bangkit dari pelukan Sakura dan beranjak dari duduknya, menghiraukan Ino dan Sai yang masih saling memandang.

"Ayo kita pergi, Sai!" Perintah Sasuke. Sai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Sai kemudian membantu Ino duduk karena tubuh Ino terlihat masih lemas.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Sasuke-kun? Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino sebagai satu-satunya yang sementara ini tahu kebenaran di balik bakteri cinta dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke menatap Ino, tatapan yang sebenarnya diam-diam masih sangat dikagumi Ino.

"Untuk apa kalian tahu?" Jawab Sasuke dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Tentu saja kami harus tahu, Sasuke-kun. Kalian sudah mempermainkan perasaan kami." Tanpa diduga, Hinata yang lebih banyak diam melayangkan protes.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan lain yang kemungkinan besar bertambah banyak. Sasuke menegakkan badannya dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ayo pergi, Sai!" Perintah Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Tunggu!" Giliran Sakura memegang erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian meminta maaf pada kami?!" Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang tak kalah bergetar dari Ino.

"Untuk apa?" Balas Sasuke dengan pandangan datar.

"Bukankah kita sama saja, Sakura? Kalian pun terbukti tak segan-segan menjebak dan membohongi kami jika bakteri cinta benar-benar ada." Sasuke, walaupun tak mengatakannya dengan nada sinis, namun cukup membuat hati Sakura, Ino dan Hinata tergigit.

"Jangan suka membesarkan suatu masalah dan menanggapinya dengan berlebihan."

"Dan jangan suka melimpahkan kesalahan pada laki-laki jika hati kalian tersakiti oleh angan-angan kalian yang terlalu tinggi tentang cinta." Sakura tanpa perintah perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sai! Kita pergi!" Perintah Sasuke pada Sai untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sasuke tak membuang banyak waktu untuk menghilang dari hadapan para kunoichi sebelum langkahnya terhambat kembali.

Sebelum menyusul kepergian Sasuke, Sai masih menyempatkan diri menatap khawatir pada Ino, walaupun nafas Ino perlahan terlihat normal. Ketiga kunoichi temannya masih menenggelamkan diri dalam keheningan. Tak satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil para kunoichi ini, namun Sai tahu ketiganya sedang mencerna kata-kata Sasuke dan membuat mungkin mulai membuat kesimpulan masing-masing.

Poft.

Bahkan Sai yang menghilang tiba-tiba tak mampu menarik perhatian ketiga kunoichi yang masih asyik merenung dengan wajah sendu.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto, Sasuke?" Tanya Sai yang berhasil menyusul Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja si bodoh itu!" Jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Sudah aku bilang pura-pura saja menikmati apapun yang Sakura berikan, tapi dia malah memakan semua daging itu dengan penuh semangat."

"Haha, kapan kau pernah tahu Naruto sembuh dari kebodohannya, Sasuke?" Sai memamerkan sebuah senyum palsu pada kapten Tim 7 di sampingnya.

"Ino. Aku tak pernah tahu dia memiliki jutsu yang hebat." Puji Sasuke entah sadar atau tidak, pikirannya melayang kembali pada masa dimana Sakura dan Ino memperebutkan perhatian Sasuke saat di akademi. Sai menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sasuke datar.

"Lalu, apa sekarang kau berpaling menyukai Ino?" Tanya Sai dengan wajah dingin.

"Jika iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke melompat pergi meninggalkan Sai yang masih bertahan pada posisinya. Sai tak tahu jika Sasuke hanya menggodanya, karena Sai tak melihat sebuah seringai geli yang menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Mungkin aku akan membeli buku baru." Gumam Sai seorang diri.

.

.

"Hahh…" Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, Hinata." Sakura menatap Hinata dengan wajah bingung.

"A-apa kita harus meminta maaf pada mereka, Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hahh…" Sekali lagi Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tak mengerti." Sakura melemaskan badannya dan menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada meja makan kedai Yakiniku-Q.

"Bukankah mereka yang berbohong pada kita? Kenapa malah kita yang merasa bersalah?" Gumam Sakura. Hinata melirik pemuda jabrik yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya, sama tak mengertinya dengan Sakura.

"Seharusnya kita yang membuat mereka menyesal. Mereka sudah membuat kita menangis." Keluh Sakura.

"Berlebihan? Menimpakan semua kesalahan pada laki-laki? Angan-angan yang terlalu tinggi tentang cinta?" Sakura mulai tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke mudah sekali mengatakannya dengan wajah dinginnya itu!" Sakura mengomel sendiri.

"Arggh! Sial!" Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambut pinknya frustasi.

"Kenapa keadaan berbalik dari yang kita rencanakan?!"

"Bukankah seharusnya kita memanfaatkan rasa bersalah mereka dan membuat mereka menurut pada kita?"

"Sakura-san." Lirih Hinata yang menatap khawatir pada Sakura yang masih tak berhenti berkeluh kesah.

"Apa mungkin kita terkena genjutsu Sasuke-kun?" Tebak Sakura yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari tumpukan tangannya sendiri.

"Sial! Saat genting seperti ini kenapa Shikamaru harus menjemput Ino berangkat misi ke perbatasan?!" Keluh Sakura yang kembali melemaskan tubuhnya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Hinata melirik Naruto yang masih belum sadar juga dari pingsannya, membuat Hinata bingung. Sasuke dan Sai bisa dengan mudah terbebas dari efek obat tidur yang dibuat oleh Sakura, kenapa Naruto masih belum bangun juga dari efek obat tidur yang rencana awalnya akan dipakai oleh Hinata untuk membius Naruto dan mencium paksa Naruto. Rencana yang digagalkan oleh pemilik wajah tampan khas Uchiha, saat pemuda itu membawa kabar misi dari Rokudaime untuk Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata mencoba membangunkan Naruto dengan suara lirihnya. Semua kekesalannya pada jinchuuriki kyuubi ini seperti menguap begitu saja saat melihat wajah tertidur Naruto yang sangat polos.

"Maaf," Hinata menoleh menatap seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu, dengan sebuah bandana putih diikat kuat diatas kepalanya dan membawa sebuah nampan di depan dadanya, tersenyum kikuk pada Hinata.

"Nona sudah terlalu lama disini, kami butuh meja ini untuk tamu kami yang menunggu di sana." Pelayan wanita itu sepertinya mencoba menjelaskan kesulitannya pada Hinata.

"Eh?" Kaget Hinata.

"Gominasai," Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf.

Hinata tak punya pilihan lain selain membawa Naruto pergi dengan mengalungkan sebelah tangan Naruto diatas pundak kecilnya.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Naruto, Hinata tak henti-hentinya menguatkan dirinya untuk tak pingsan karena kedekatan tubuhnya dengan pemuda jabrik kecintaannya.

'_Tinggal sebentar lagi,'_ Hinata semakin mempercepat lompatannya. Sebelah tangannya memegang erat tangan Naruto yang berada di atas pundaknya, sementara satu tangannya lagi memeluk perut Naruto agar pemuda bermata langit itu tak terjatuh.

Tap.

"Hahh…" Hinata menghela nafas panjang, nafas yang sejak keluar dari kedai Yakiniku-Q terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Dimana Naruto-kun meletakkan kunci rumahnya?" Tanya Hinata pada pintu rumah Naruto yang tentu saja tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

Mata amethyst Hinata bergerak liar menyusuri inci demi inci tempat-tempat tersembunyi yang sekiranya dapat dijadikan tempat Naruto menyimpan kunci rumahnya walaupun nihil hasilnya.

"Hmmm… Nyam Nyam Nyam." Igauan kecil Naruto membuat jantung Hinata serasa berhenti berdetak beberapa saat.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" Panik Hinata.

Hinata kembali menghela nafas lega karena Naruto tak kunjung membuka mata langitnya.

Hinata sempat berfikir untuk mendobrak pintu Naruto dengan hakkenya, namun niat itu dibatalkan Hinata karena takut jika bukan hanya pintu rumah Naruto yang akan hancur, tapi ruangan depan rumah Naruto pun ikut hancur. Karena tak kunjung menemukan kunci rumah Naruto, Hinata memutuskan untuk menurunkan tubuh Naruto dan menyandarkannya pada pintu rumah sang pemuda.

Swiiing…

Angin musim semi membelai kulit Hinata, entah kenapa gadis Hyuuga ini bergidik ngeri.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang mendengkur pelan. Hinata kemudian mulai membuka jaket ungunya perlahan. Pikiran Hinata mulai mempertimbangkan keputusan gadis itu untuk menyelimuti Naruto dengan jaketnya apakah tepat atau tidak. Kata-kata Sasuke yang serasa menyindirnya membuat Hinata takut melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin menurut Naruto juga berlebihan.

Sreeet…

Hinata kembali mengeratkan resleting jaketnya.

"Gomen ne, Naruto-kun." Dengan berat hati Hinata melompat pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertidur di pintu masuk rumahnya berselimutkan angin malam musim semi Konoha.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hoooaaaaam…" Shikamaru menguap sangat lebar.

"Gomen, Shikamaru, Chouji, kalian pulanglah dulu. Aku ada perlu." Ino memasang wajah memohon dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chouji dan Shikamaru, Ino melompat pergi.

"Mau kemana dia? Apa dia tak lelah?" Heran Shikamaru.

Kryuuuk….

"Hm?" Shikamaru menatap Chouji yang memegangi perut tambunnya.

"Shikamaru, aku lapar. Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu sebelum pulang?" Tawar Chouji.

Shikamaru menggosok-gosok belakang kepalanya bingung.

"Maaf, Chouji. Aku ada urusan." Tolak Shikamaru merasa tak enak hati pada Chouji.

"Kau tak apa jika makan sendiri?" Tanya Shikamaru. Chouji menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan penuh selidik membuat Shikamaru sedikit salah tingkah.

"Apa hari ini Temari-san akan kembali ke Suna?" Tebak Chouji dengan senyum geli.

"Hm?" Shikamaru memalingkan wajah mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang bergelanyut manja pada kedua pipinya.

"Ya," Lirih Shikamaru.

"Hahaha. Jadi, itu alasan kenapa tim 10 berangkat misi setelah tim 7?" Chouji tertawa geli menghiraukan Shikamaru yang tersipu karena rencananya diketahui Chouji.

"Kau benar-benar mudah ditebak, Shikamaru!" Ejek Chouji.

"Cih. Mendokusai."

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Sakura-chan masih marah ya, Sasuke? Hatching." Naruto menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang gatal.

"Ternyata rumor yang beredar jika orang bodoh tidak bisa sakit flu itu bohong." Sai tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Naruto.

"Sialan kau, Sai!" Naruto sudah hampir mencakar wajah pucat Sai jika Sasuke tak berdiri dan menghalangi niat Naruto.

"Berhenti bertengkar!" Lerai Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang, Latihan selesai." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi Naruto dan Sai.

"Mau kemana? Hatching." Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang mulai sedikit serak.

"Mencari Sakura." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Huh! Si brengsek itu masih saja menyebalkan." Gerutu Naruto saat Sasuke tak lagi berada di sekitarnya dan Sai.

"Kau juga mau menemui Ino, Sai?" Tanya Naruto yang masih belum melupakan rasa kesalnya.

"Tidak. Dia pasti lelah baru pulang dari misi." Jawab Sai tanpa tahu jika wanita memiliki kekuatan lebih yang tak terlihat jika berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang menyangkut perasaannya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Naruto berfikir.

"Ah! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Garaa!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras-keras.

"Ayo, kita bermain dengan Gaara," Ajak Naruto yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Sai.

"Hatching."

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Naruto?" Kaget Gaara.

"Hai, Gaara," Naruto nyengir rubah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Apa kau sibuk? Ayo kita main. Hatching." Ajak Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto! Jangan menularkan virus pada adik kecilku!" Suara berat seorang pemuda Suna terdengar dari dalam rumah sebelum pemilik suara menampakkan diri dari belakang Gaara.

"Hai, Kankorou. Konbanwa." Sapa Naruto.

"Konbanwa, Kankorou-san," Sapa Sai.

"Konbanwa." Balas Kankorou singkat.

"Gaara, apa kau sudah selesai bersiap-siap?" Tanya Kankorou.

"Ya." Jawab Gaara.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sai.

"Kami akan kembali ke Suna nanti siang." Jawab Kankorou.

"Eh, kalian mau pulang hari ini?" Pekik Naruto kaget.

"Ya." Jawab Gaara beserta sebuah anggukan kepala.

"Cepat sekali, ttebayou."

"Kita bahkan belum bermain, Gaara."

Gaara menatap Kankorou dengan tatapan manja seorang adik kecil. Tatapan yang dipelajari oleh Gaara, sejak hubungan antara ketiga shinobi Suna bersaudara ini semakin akrab, sebagai tatapan yang mampu meluluhkan kekeraskepalaan Temari. Naruto memandang Gaara sweatdrop, sedang Sai kembali memasang senyum palsunya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Ancam Kankorou. Gaara bergeming.

"Hahh..!" Kankorou mendesahkan nafas kesal.

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali sebelum Nee-chan pulang." Akhirnya Kankorou menyerah oleh bujukan mata Gaara.

'_Ternyata jurus mata ini bekerja untuk Kankorou juga.'_ Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ditatapnya Naruto yang masih sweatdrop dengan wajah ceria.

"Ganti bajumu, Gaara. Aku tak ingin gadis-gadis Konoha mengejar kita dengan teriakan-teriakan yang memekakkan telinga." Naruto mengulang ingatannya setahun yang lalu saat bermain dengan Gaara, yang dikenal oleh gadis-gadis Konoha sebagai Kage tampan dari Suna, membuat Naruto dan Gaara sampai harus menyamar menjadi kakek-kakek untuk menghindari kejaran para gadis.

"Baiklah." Gaara menganggukkan kepala.

Gaara berlari kembali ke dalam rumah untuk melepas jubah Kage kebanggaannya.

"Hatching!"

"Naruto, jika sampai Gaara tertular flumu, bersiaplah dikipas Temari sampai ke Kiri." Peringatan Kankorou. Naruto meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Gomen ne." Ino yang baru mendarat di depan teman-temannya memasang wajah menyesal.

"Apa kalian sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Ino yang segera mengambil duduk di samping Sakura.

"Tidak. Baru 30 menit yang lalu, Pig." Jawab Sakura tanpa semangat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Jika kau lelah, kau pulanglah dan beristirahat. Tak perlu memaksakan diri." Nasehat Sakura kemudian.

"Haha. Tenanglah Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Ino.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan padamu, Ino?" Tanya Sakura heran dengan Ino yang sepertinya tak terpuruk sedikitpun dengan kenyataan tentang bakteri cinta yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

"Tidak. Aku hanya banyak merenung memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke-kun." Jawab Ino.

"Sasuke-kun benar, Sakura. Mungkin seharusnya kita tak menanggapi kebohongan mereka dengan berlebihan."

"Bagaimanapun juga, sikap mereka pada kita sepertinya sesuatu yang tulus." Gumam Ino yang sebenarnya masih merasa ragu dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hahh…" Sakura mendesahkan nafas frustasi.

"Kepalaku serasa ingin meledak memikirkan gurauan mereka." Keluh Sakura.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi? Aku tak mengerti." Sela Tenten.

"Diamlah, Tenten. Kau semakin merusak suasana hati ku saja." Gumam Sakura keras-keras. Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Haha. Jangan hiraukan dia, Tenten." Kata Ino sedikit sweatdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Hinata belum datang?" Tanya Ino pada Tenten dan Sakura.

"Tadi Hinata sempat kesini sebentar untuk memberitahu kami jika dia harus berangkat misi ke perbatasan." Jelas Tenten.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa sekarang giliran tim 8 berangkat misi." Kata Ino.

"Paman, dangonya 6." Pesan Ino yang dijawab oleh anggukan kepala dan senyum sumringah paman pemilik kedai. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk dapat menikmati kelezatan dango kesukaan Temari.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya kalian obrolkan sejak tadi?" Tanya Tenten tak sabar.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya disandarkan pada tepi meja. Ditatapnya iris caramel Tenten dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Tenten. Apa kau benar-benar mencium Neji saat agresi pertama kita mulai?" Tanya Sakura langsung pada intinya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya, Sakura?" Tenten menggulirkan iris caramelnya menjauhi iris emerald Sakura.

"Jawab saja, Tenten." Desak Sakura.

Tenten menatap Sakura dan Ino bergantian. Cukup lama Tenten bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakui sesuatu yang memalukan. Tenten mendesahkan nafas berat.

"Maaf. Aku berbohong." Jawab Tenten penuh sesal.

"Aku tak pernah mencium Neji saat agresi kita mulai." Lanjut Tenten.

"Jadi, Neji mengatakan cintanya padamu bahkan sebelum kau menciumnya?" Sakura mencoba memperjelas jawaban Tenten.

"Ya, Sakura."

"Tenten. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kabar gembira untukmu." Ino tersenyum tipis. Tenten mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau tahu? Bakteri cinta hanya sebuah lelucon yang dibuat oleh Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun dan Naruto." Jelas Ino tahu akan kebingungan Tenten.

"Aku tak paham." Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jika hanya sebuah kebohongan, bagaimana bisa Neji, Sasuke-kun, dan Sai-san mengatakan cintanya pada saat yang bersamaan? Setelah kita melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Shizune-san?"

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan jika Neji juga terlibat dalam lelucon bakteri cinta?" Tanya Tenten pada Ino tak mengerti.

"Mungkin tidak. Aku tak sedikitpun melihat bayangan Neji dalam ingatan Sasuke." Jawab Ino cepat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shikamaru, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah sedikit membaca ingatan Shikamaru, tak ada sedikitpun yang berhubungan dengan bakteri cinta." Jawab Ino.

"Yang banyak dalam pikirannya hanya Temari-san saja, hihihi." Ino terkikik geli mengingat kembali bagaimana diam-diam Shikamaru ternyata begitu mengagumi sosok Temari sedari mereka masih seorang genin dulu.

"Jadi memang bakteri cinta hanyalah kebohongan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun, dan Naruto." Tambah Ino.

"Demo, Ino. Kenapa Naruto tak berpura-pura terkena efek bakteri cinta seperti Sasuke dan Sai?" Tanya Tenten yang merasa masih banyak kejanggalan yang belum dipahaminya.

"Entahlah," Ino menggendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tak menemukan satupun alasannya dari ingatan Sasuke-kun."

"Hahh…" Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Kasihan sekali Hinata." Gumam Sakura.

"Naruto. Si bodoh itu, sampai kapan dia berencana menggantung perasaan Hinata?" Gumam Sakura.

"Hey, Ino. Setelah lama berfikir, aku merasa bodoh sekali. Bagaimana bisa kita tidak curiga dari awal sejak Naruto tertangkap basah menyamar sebagai Shizune-san dengan bushinnya?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino setelah berhasil mengurai banyaknya kejanggalan bakteri cinta sejak awal.

"Hm? Hey. Kau benar juga!" Ino terperanjat kaget menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Sakura.

"Gomen, minna. A-aku harus pergi." Suara Tenten yang lama tak terdengar menyadarkan Ino dan Sakura dari keasyikan mereka menganalisa keadaan.

"Terima kasih untuk informasinya. Jaa." Tenten segera berari meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang masih menatap bayangannya bahkan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua temannya.

"Mau kemana dia?" Gumam Sakura.

"Pasti dia menemui Neji." Tebak Ino.

"Hahhh…" Sekali lagi Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa nasibku sial sekali!" Keluh Sakura.

"Hatching. Sayang sekali kedai ramen Paman Teuchi tutup, Gaara!"

Sakura dan Ino refleks menegakkan badan mereka karena terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Kedua kunoichi itu segera mengangkat sebelah tangan mereka dan merapalkan nama sebuah jutsu.

"Henge no Jutsu."

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hahahahahaha," Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar cerita Gaara tentang pertengkaran kakak perempuannya dengan Shikamaru di kedai ramen Paman Teuchi.

"Wanita memang seperti itu. Terlalu berlebihan dengan sesuatu yang sepele." Komentar Sai tanpa menyadari bahwa dua orang laki-laki bertubuh tambun di samping mejanya adalah Sakura dan Ino yang menyamar.

'_Sialan kau, Sai-kun! Padahal aku berusaha membelamu di depan Sakura.'_ Rutuk Ino dalam hati.

'_Sai! Jangan menyalahkanku jika besok kau tak bisa berjalan.'_ Ancam Sakura dalam hati.

"Tapi aku menyukainya." Sanggah Gaara. Naruto dan Sai, bahkan Ino dan Sakura yang diam-diam ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, menunggu Gaara mengunyah satu bulatan dango hijaunya untuk menyelesaikan kalimat Gaara yang terasa menggantung.

"Jika tidak berlebihan, berarti dia tak sayang padaku." Lanjut Gaara membuat Naruto dan Sai terperangah.

'_Apa artinya Ino sayang padaku?'_ Pikir Sai dengan wajah sedikit tersipu.

'_Hinata…_' Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dalam diam.

"Kau yakin tak akan menyesal mengajakku kemari, Shikamaru?" Suara tegas seorang gadis Suna menyeruak ke dalam telinga tiga orang pemuda yang sedang asyik bercengkrama.

Naruto dan Gaara melebarkan matanya kemudian saling menatap.

"Henge no Jutsu." Naruto dan Gaara merapalkan jutsu bersamaan.

"Eh?" Sai yang tak mengerti apapun terlonjak sedikit kaget.

"Henge no Jutsu." Rapal Sai sebelum berubah menjadi seorang gadis manis berambut hitam kelam, tak seperti Naruto dan Gaara yang memilih menyamar sebagai 2 orang wanita dewasa yang lumayan cantik.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Paman, aku pesan dangonya 8 dan 2 cangkir ocha," Pesan Temari dengan senyum sumringah. Shikamaru tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis melihat semangat Temari.

"Jadi, apa ini ajakan kencan?" Sindir Temari.

"Cih. Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku untuk menjadi pendampingmu selama di Konoha." Sanggah Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih, Bibi." Temari tersenyum tipis pada seorang wanita setengah baya yang meletakkan pesanan Temari diatas meja.

Hap.

"Nyam, Nyam, Nyam." Temari menelan bulat-bulat dango pada tusukan pertamanya.

"Kau masih saja memakai alasan itu," Cibir Temari.

"Habiskan saja dangomu!" Perintah Shikamaru.

Temari mengendikkan bahu kemudian menekuni kembali kegiatannya menikmati satu demi satu bulatan dango yang dipesannya tanpa sedikitpun menawarkannya satupun pada Shikamaru.

'_Sial! Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali.'_ Shikamaru mengalihkan seluruh beban kepala nanasnya di atas telapak tangan kanan yang dijadikan penyangga.

Shikamaru melirik Temari dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah. Butiran-butiran keringat dingin mulai mengalir turun.

'_Hmmmphh…'_ Ino dan Sakura sibuk menahan tawa geli melihat ekspresi gugup Shikamaru. Terlebih Ino yang tahu bagaimana sosok Temari dalam pandangan Shikamaru.

"Nyam, Nyam, Nyam."

'_Ya, ampun. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada wanita ini.'_ Heran Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Panggilan Temari membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap Temari tanpa menjawab panggilan gadis bermata emerald gelap itu.

"Aku tahu kau tak terlalu suka makanan manis. Setelah aku menghabiskan semua dangoku, kita akan mencari makanan kesukaanmu." Temari memamerkan senyum lebarnya yang sangat manis bagi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sedikit terharu mendengar perkataan Temari. Shikamaru menyungging sebuah senyum tipis. Entah kenapa kata-kata sederhana itu mampu menguatkan hati Shikamaru untuk membuang jauh-jauh rasa malunya.

"Temari, pinjamkan tanganmu sebentar." Shikamaru bertukar pandang dengan Temari yang berhenti sejenak mengunyah dango dalam mulutnya.

"Hm?" Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, namun tangannya tetap terulur di depan wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terlihat merogoh kantong jaket jouninnya, sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu yang kecil dan bersembunyi terlalu dalam di dalam kantong jaket. Tangan Shikamaru yang keluar dari dalam kantong terlihat seperti sedang menggenggam sesuatu. Saat genggaman tangannya terbuka, Temari semakin keras mengerutkan keningnya karena tak dapat melihat satupun benda di atas telapak tangan Shikamaru.

'_Apa Shikamaru sudah gila karena lapar?'_ Pikir Temari asal.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Shikamaru.?" Komentar Temari menatap bingung pemuda Nara yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang asyik mengikat sesuatu pada jarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Temari kemudian.

"Mengikat." Jawab Shikamaru cuek. Setelah menyelesaikan ikatan pada jarinya, Shikamaru mulai mengikat sesuatu yang tak terlihat pada jari manis Temari.

"Aku tak melihat apapun." Kata Temari yang semakin meragukan kewarasan pemuda Nara di depannya.

"Tentu saja." Shikamaru yang selesai mengikat jari manis Temari menatap serius pada gadis pirang berkuncir 4 di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang mengikat benang merah penghubung takdir kita, Temari." Kata Shikamaru dengan wajah yang sedikit tersipu.

"HAH?" Temari sweatdrop dengan jawaban Shikamaru yang terasa menggelitik pendengarannya.

Duook.

Seorang wanita berambut kuning menghantamkan kepalanya tanpa perasaan di atas meja mencoba menyembunyikan tawa. Seorang lagi wanita cantik berambut merah menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara seorang gadis manis berambut hitam kelam sibuk mencatat kata demi kata yang diucapkan Shikamaru pada Temari.

Di meja yang berbeda, dua orang laki-laki berbadan tambun sibuk memegangi perut dan menutup mulut mereka, sepertinya mereka juga sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Hmmppphh." Temari menahan tawa geli.

"Jangan tertawa!" Protes Shikamaru yang mulai menyesali keputusannya.

"Hahahahahaha," Temari akhirnya benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawa geli mendengar protes Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan!" Gerutu Shikamaru.

'_Hn?'_ Belum selesai Shikamaru terbebani rasa malu karena kemungkinan cara yang dipilihnya terlalu konyol, Shikamaru merasakan dadanya kembali dihimpit beban mental yang lebih berat saat dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut raven memasuki kedai dango bahkan sebelum Temari menyelesaikan tawanya.

'_Sial! Apa yang Sasuke lakukan disini?!'_ Batin Shikamaru.

Sasuke bertukar pandang dalam diam dengan Shikamaru. Namun hanya sampai sebatas itu saja interaksi yang terjadi antar keduanya, karena Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya melewati meja Shikamaru dan Temari dan baru berhenti di depan sebuah meja yang diduduki oleh 2 orang wanita dan seorang gadis remaja.

"Sai. Naruto."

Seorang wanita bersurai kuning mengangkat kepalanya yang tersembunyi di atas meja dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah aneh penuh air mata karena terlalu keras berusaha menahan tawa. Seorang lagi gadis bersurai hitam gelap memamerkan seberkas senyum tipis yang nampak sangat manis sebagai balasan dari panggilan Sasuke.

Sementara seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang tak disebutkan namanya oleh Sasuke, menggulirkan iris hijau pucatnya untuk beradu pandang dengan Shikamaru yang cengo. Menyesali kebodohan yang bahkan tak menyadari sedikitpun jika Sai, Naruto, dan Gaara berada di kedai dango dan bahkan menyamar sebagai perempuan.

"Sakura.." Kali ini giliran salah satu dari dua orang laki-laki berbadan tambun yang tercekat suaranya dan duduk kaku saat namanya tak luput dari mata elang Sasuke.

"Tim 7 mendapatkan misi dari Rokudaime. Cepat berdiri dan ikuti aku ke gedung Hokage." Perintah Sasuke.

Shikamaru meletakkan pelan-pelan keningnya pada sudut meja. Runtuh sudah dunia dan harga diri Shikamaru jenius yang tak menyukai hal-hal merepotkan di hadapan teman-teman dan bahkan calon adik iparnya.

'_Kami-sama. Bunuh saja aku sekarang juga.'_ Doa Shikamaru dengan putus asa.

"Hahahahaha," Tawa Temari menggema semakin jelas.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Kyaaa….

Minna-san, gomen ne.

Modem Cand gak bisa dipake dari 4 hari yang lalu. Cand jadi gak bisa update ceritanya.

Semoga minna belum ilang feel sama fic Cand. Amin ^^

Akhirnya misteri Bakteri Cinta Konoha sudah terbongkar di fic ini. Hehe

Banyak yang sudah bisa menebak jalur ceritanya ternyata. :D

Cand mau kirim-kirim salam buat Kouuga-san : "Haha, yang ada Cand yang nangis geje duluan kalo ceritanya kepanjangan, Kouuga-san ^^"

Buat Kojou-san : "Chap 8 udah update Arigatou buat pujiannya, Kojou-san"

Buat Yuan-san : "Eh bukan, siklusnya terlalu rumit. Seperti film triangle apa gitu yang pernah Cand lihat."

Buat Soputan-san : "Arigatou "

Buat Hqhqhqh-san : "Hehe, pengen lihat Hinata-chan nangis. Biar Naruto terbuka hatinya :p"

Buat Futreza-san : "Tsundere itu apaan ya? Cand gak ngerti."

Buat Haris : "Arigatou koi-kun "

Buat Guest : "Ada yang kurang berkenan dengan kata-kata Kushina kah?"

Buat Guest : "Suka ceritanya apa penulisnya neh? Hehe"

Buat Guest : "Soalnya Cand juga gak suka kalo penasaran terlalu lama. Haha. Iya nanti Cand berusaha menjelaskan semuanya di Chap depan."

Buat Uzu-san : Eh, kok tidak terpecahkan maksudnya gimana, Uzu-san?"

Buat Close to you : "Anda seperti detektif saja. Haha. Ya, alur cerita Cand emang kurang lebih seperti itu You-san Selamat Anda berhasil menebak 95% dengan tepat. Hehe"

Ah, hampir saja melupakan hal penting.

Cand pengen ngucapin outanjoubi omedettou, Itachi Nii-san ^^ Baik-baik di alam lain ya, Itachi Nii-san. Aishiteru yoo " :D


	10. Bagaimana Aku Tidak Mencintaimu

**BAKTERI CINTA KONOHA**

**Bagaimana Aku Tidak Mencintaimu?**

"Hatching." Naruto menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang bertambah merah.

"Apa misi Tim 7 kali ini, Hokage-sama?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi memandang satu per satu anggota Tim 7. Sasuke dengan wajah tampannya yang tak lagi sedingin es, Sakura yang semakin cantik dengan surai kapasnya yang mulai dipanjangkan kembali, Naruto masih dengan sifat konyolnya namun sudah mulai menampakkan ketampanan gen Yondaime, dan Sai yang masih tetap mempertahankan senyuman palsunya.

"Aku harap kalian mendengarkan penjelasanku sampai selesai dan jangan menyelanya. Terutama kau, Naruto." Peringatan Kakashi.

"Eh? Aku?" Ulang Naruto bingung.

"Tim 8 sepertinya baru saja berhadapan dengan musuh yang sangat kuat." Kakashi memulai penjelasannya.

"Kami masih belum tahu seberapa kuat musuh yang menyerang, dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Tim 8 karena baru dua jam yang lalu aku mendapatkan kabar jika Genma menemukan keempat anggota Tim 8 tergeletak tak sadarkan diri 100 meter dari pos jaga mereka." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Baru mengerti apa maksud Kakashi memperingatkannya lebih dulu sebelum menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja, Sensei?" Sela Sakura.

"Diamlah, Sakura!" Perintah Sasuke tajam. Sakura melirik Sasuke kesal.

"Itu yang juga aku ingin tahu, Sakura." Jawab Kakashi.

"Sasuke, Tim 7 akan melakukan pengecekan di pos jaga Tim 8, bersama Tim Gai. Mereka sudah menunggu kalian di pintu gerbang Konoha. Berangkatlah segera!" Perintah Kakashi.

"Ha'i." Jawab Sasuke, Sai, dan Sakura patuh. Naruto masih diam, suaranya seperti tercekat di dalam pikirannya.

"Sakura, kau tetap disini."

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Tambah Kakashi.

"Ha'i, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian bertiga boleh pergi."

Segera setelah kalimat Kakashi sempurna, Tim 7 menghilang dari pandangan Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar.

"Hinata. Matanya terluka." Jawab Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu, Sensei?"

"Sepertinya Hinata terlalu memaksakan diri menggunakan byakugannya terus menerus." Jawab Kakashi tak yakin.

"Bukankah dulu Hinata juga pernah mengalaminya saat terlalu lelah berlatih dengan Neji, Sensei?" Sakura mencoba menggali ingatan Kakashi.

"Ya. Aku ingat." Jawab Kakashi.

"Tapi aku tak yakin kasus ini akan sama dengan kasus sebelumnya. Kabar dari Genma tentang ketidaksadaran Tim 8 membuatku tak bisa tenang memikirkan Hinata. Karena itu berangkatlah ke perbatasan bersama Shizu dan Tsunade-sama." Jelas Kakashi.

"Ha'i. Wakarimashita." Sakura menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Kau boleh pergi. Tsunade-sama dan Shizu sudah menunggumu di Rumah Sakit Konoha."

"Ha'i."

"Sakura." Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya keluar ruangan Hokage, dan segera membalikkan tubuh kurusnya kembali.

"Ya, Sensei?"

"Tolong kau jaga Shizu. Jangan biarkan dia terlalu lelah." Pinta Kakashi sedikit malu-malu. Sakura mengulum senyum geli.

"Ha'i, Ha'i."

Blum.

Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk terkikik geli menyadari perubahan sifat Kakashi yang semakin lama semakin terlihat kasih sayangnya pada Shizune sejak mereka menikah sebulan yang lalu. Entah kenapa Sakura seperti ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Shizune melihat perhatian Kakashi.

'_Sepertinya pikiranku jika Kakashi-sensei menikah karena pengaruh bakteri cinta terlalu berlebihan.'_ Pikir Sakura di balik senyum gelinya.

"Eh?" Mata Sakura yang sempat terpejam terbuka cepat.

"Tunggu. Bukankah seharusnya aku masih kesal pada Kakashi-sensei yang terlibat dalam rencana bakteri cinta Sasuke-kun juga?" Gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa bakteri cinta hanya kebohongan yang dibuat Sasuke-kun?" Sakura masih bergumam sendiri.

"Hahh… Sudahlah!" Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Bukan waktunya memikirkan itu!"

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menemui Shizune dan Tsunade yang sudah menunggunya di Rumah Sakit Konoha seperti penjelasan Kakashi.

"Huft! Untunglah sepertinya Sakura sudah melupakan kekesalannya." Kakashi yang sejak berduaan dengan Sakura di dalam ruang Hokage mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya, terlebih ruangannya, menghela nafas lega.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Wush. Wush.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

5 shinobi remaja dan seorang gadis bercepol dua melompati dahan demi dahan dengan wajah serius. Masing-masing mengkhawatirkan keadaan keempat teman mereka yang tak sadarkan diri, selain itu bayangan kehebatan musuh yang mampu membuat Tim 8 bertekuk lutut mulai menggelanyuti pikiran mereka.

"Hatching."

"Apakah masih jauh, Neji?" Tanya Lee.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di pos jaga Tim 8." Jawab Neji.

"Kenapa Sakura tak ikut, Sai?" Tanya Tenten.

"Entahlah. Kakashi-sensei menahannya sendiri di kantor Hokage." Jawab Sai yang kemudian tersenyum pada Tenten.

'_Dia tampan juga,'_ Batin Tenten. Tak sadar jika sekilas Neji sempat meliriknya yang sedang mengagumi wajah tampan Sai.

"Hatching."

"Naruto." Naruto memutar kepalanya kesamping, menatap seorang pemuda berambut raven di depannya.

"Untukmu." Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kotak berwarna hijau tua. Naruto mengamati kotak hijau pemberian Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

"Minumlah. Itu obat flu. Aku membelinya di toko obat." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto sedikit terkesan dengan perhatian Sasuke padanya.

"Arigatou," Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Berkonsentrasilah dan jangan memikirkan hal lain. Semakin cepat kita menyelesaikan misi kita, semakin cepat kau dapat bertemu Hinata." Nasehat Sasuke panjang lebar. Naruto menyeret iris safirnya yang sempat melebar sedikit karena kaget, menghindari tatapan tajam onyx Sasuke.

"Aku tahu." Seberkas rona merah tipis mulai muncul di pipi tan Naruto.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Apa kalian sadar hampir saja membuat gempar seluruh Konoha?!" Tsunade menatap penuh intimidasi satu per satu remaja yang telah duduk bersimpuh lebih dari 1 jam yang lalu di depannya.

"Ya, Tsunade-sama." Jawab keempat shinobi tersebut dengan suara putus asa, membuat Tsunade semakin kesal karena menjadi tak tega memarahi keempatnya lagi.

"Kaing, kaing," Akamaru menutupi matanya dengan telinganya yang panjang.

"Hinata! Sampai di Konoha kau harus menjelaskan semua padaku bagaimana bisa kau membawa obat tidur saat misi!" Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang mendengar namanya disebut.

"Ha'i, Tsunade-sama." Angguk Hinata patuh.

"Dan kau, Sakura! Pergi ke rumah sakit nanti malam bersama Hinata!"

"Ha'i, Shiso." Jawab Sakura cepat. Shizune hanya menatap kasihan pada Sakura dan Hinata yang lagi-lagi mendapatkan amukan Tsunade.

"Sudah. Sudah, Tsunade-sama." Shizune berusaha menenangkan Tsunade.

"Hahh!" Tsunade menghela nafas berat.

"Shizune! Kita pulang!" Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya panjang-panjang dan masih menggumamkan kata-kata keluhannya sepanjang tubuhnya masih terlihat oleh keempat remaja di belakangnya.

"Hahh…" Keempat remaja dan seekor anjing duduk bergelimpungan sembari menghela nafas lega.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-san. Gara-gara aku lagi, kau jadi kena marah Tsunade-sama." Sesal Hinata. Sakura menggulirkan iris emeraldnya menatap Hinata yang salah mengarahkan kepalanya sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk, karena memang mata Hinata tertutup oleh sebuah perban.

"Tak usah dipikirkan Hinata," Sakura refleks menggelengkan kepala pinknya.

"Aku justru bersyukur kalian baik-baik saja. Terutama kau, Hinata." Kata Sakura tulus.

"Salahkan si bodoh Shino yang seenaknya sendiri menaburkan obat tidur pada makanan kami." Kiba melibatkan diri dalam obrolan.

"Guk." Dukung Akamaru.

"Hey, aku tak tahu jika Hinata membawa obat tidur saat misi." Shino membela diri.

"Aku kira itu suplemen penambah tenaga seperti yang pernah dia berikan dulu." Tambah Shino

"Kau, Sakura! Lagi-lagi aku tertidur karenamu!" Bentak Kiba yang mendapat sebuah tawa kikuk dari gadis bersurai kapas.

"Haha, maaf, Kiba." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sudahlah, Kiba! Jangan berlebihan! Kau cerewet sekali seperti seorang wanita." Sindir Shino yang mendapat tatapan tak terima dari Kiba.

'_Apa?!_' Bukan Kiba, malah Sakura, yang kesal mendengar kata "berlebihan" dari Shino karena mengingatkannya pada kata-kata menyebalkan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gomen ne, Kiba-kun. Sakura-san membuat obat tidur itu untukku." Hinata mencoba membela Sakura. Lagi-lagi Hinata menatap lawan bicaranya tak tepat sasaran, Kiba yang coba diajaknya bicara namun Akamaru yang dilihatnya.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah. Ayo kita siap-siap pulang." Kiba berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya dari debu yang banyak menempel.

"Ayo, Hinata. Aku akan membantumu." Sakura mengangkat tubuh Hinata kemudian menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san." Ucap Hinata yang lagi-lagi menatap tak tepat sasaran.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Hm?" Naruto dan Neji mengerutkan keningnya kaget melihat mata amethyst Hinata yang tertutup rapat oleh sehelai kain penutup khusus.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hinata-sama?" Neji mengambil langkah panjang mendekati Hinata.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Neji. Hanya terlalu lelah menggunakan byakugannya." Jawab Sakura segera. Neji sepertinya tak peduli dengan penjelasan Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-sama?" Tanya Neji khawatir.

"Iya, Neji Nii-san." Jawab Hinata cepat, mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran Neji.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Tim 8?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Kami baru saja pulang dari pos jaga kalian, dan kami tak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya musuh yang menyelinap." Jelas Lee pada Tim 8 dan Sakura.

"Tentu saja kalian tidak akan menemukan siapapun. Kami…"

Shino mulai menceritakan secara ringkas dengan gaya bicara khasnya, menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir bagaimana Tim 8 jatuh bergelimpangan karena obat tidur yang dibawa Hinata termakan oleh Tim 8.

"Itu sangat berbahaya!" Komentar Sasuke.

"Jika efek obatnya bekerja saat kalian melawan musuh, selemah apapun musuhnya, kalian pasti tidak akan selamat." Jelas Sasuke.

"Wakatta, wakatta." Jawab Kiba kesal.

"Jadi, apa diantara kalian ada yang terluka?" Tanya Tenten dibalik senyuman lebar.

"Tidak ada, Tenten. Kecuali telinga kami yang panas mendengarkan ceramah Tsunade-sama." Jawab Kiba.

"Sebelum kalian datang, kami baru saja akan membereskan barang dan kembali ke Konoha." Tambah Kiba.

"Bagaimana kita akan membawa Hinata pulang, Kiba? Dia tak bisa melihat dan melompat dengan mata tertutup." Tanya Shino.

Kiba dan Shino menatap Hinata. Sebenarnya mereka tak keberatan sama sekali jika harus menggendong Hinata sampai Konoha. Toh, mereka sudah sering melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun bersama di Tim 8. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah keberadaan Naruto. Shino dan Kiba tahu jika pemuda jabrik itu diam-diam mulai mengagumi sosok Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika Sakura yang menggendongnya?" Usul Tenten asal sembari menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura yang tengah menatapnya kesal.

"Kita tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Tim Gai. Mereka harus menjaga perbatasan menggantikan Tim 8 karena memang ini jadwal mereka berjaga, Sakura." Dukung Sai.

"Ya, ya, ya. Sai-kun benar. Karena itu pilihan Hinata hanya digendong olehmu." Tenten tersenyum Sai memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Atau mungkin Hinata ingin memilih sendiri salah satu dari kalian berenam?" Tanya Tenten kemudian.

"Lama sekali. Paksa saja Naruto menggendong Hinata, Sasuke!" Usul Kiba tak sabar.

"Eh?" Hinata terpekik kaget mendengar usulan Kiba.

"Ya, Kiba benar. Jika itu Naruto, Hinata tak akan menolak." Dukung Shino.

"Guk. Guk." Akamaru menyalang setuju.

Naruto, pemuda yang menjadi perbincangan, hanya diam tak berkomentar. Mata langitnya sibuk mengawasi Hinata, yang berdiri disamping seorang laki-laki bermata amethyst sepertinya, dalam rona merah dan memainkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Namun yang lebih menjadi perhatian Naruto adalah mata amethyst Hinata yang tersembunyi di balik penutup matanya.

"Neji, Tenten. Ayo kita berangkat ke perbatasan. Kita sudah terlambat." Peringatan Lee.

"Baiklah." Neji menatap Hinata sejenak sebelum membalikkan badannya.

"Siapapun yang menggendong Hinata-sama. Aku titipkan adikku pada kalian." Ucap Neji sebelum melompat pergi dan diikuti oleh Lee yang menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura.

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke. Sakura yang masih bergidik ngeri setelah menerima kedipan mata Lee, menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Memandang Sasuke dengan wajah aneh.

"Jangan suka membuat obat aneh lagi!" Kata Sasuke.

"Kau bisa membahayakan keselamatan Tim 8. Kau tahu?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Sudahlah, Taichou. Sakura pasti tidak tahu jika obat tidurnya akan termakan oleh Tim 8 saat misi." Bela Sai. Sasuke menatap Sai tajam.

"Jangan selalu membelanya, Sai!" Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Dia akan menjadi gadis yang kurang bertanggungjawab!"

"Cukup, Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu aku salah." Sasuke menghela nafas memandang gadis musim seminya yang kembali menjadi manja.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke Konoha!" Perintah Sasuke yang segera memposisikan diri sebagai pemimpin diantara teman-temannya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke. Siapa yang akan menggendong Hinata?" Cegah Shino. Semua mata menatap Naruto yang berdiri dengan wajah serius.

"Wakatta, ttebayou." Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh arti.

"Taichou. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Tim 7."

"Baiklah."

.

.

Wush. Wush.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hinata memainkan tarik-menarik jaket lavendernya dalam buaian angin. Rona merah tak mau hilang dari daerah sekitar wajahnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Naruto membopongnya seperti pengantin. Seperti yang diceritakan oleh Ino tentang apa yang Sai lakukan saat awal-awal agresi para kunoichi itu di mulai. Sesuatu yang sangat sering dimimpikan Hinata.

Rona merah pada wajah Hinata semakin bertambah tiap di rasakannya genggaman tangan besar Naruto pada lengannya, semakin mengerat beberapa kali.

Naruto sedikit bersyukur mata amethyst Hinata tersembunyi di balik perban. Naruto jadi tak perlu bingung bagaimana menutupi seberkas rona merahnya, walaupun masih terlalu tipis untuk terlihat pada kulit tan Naruto.

'_Semoga Hinata tak menyadari debaran jantungku.'_ Doa Naruto dalam hati.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata mencoba memecah kesunyian.

"Hatching."

"Ya, Hinata?" Jawab Naruto.

"Kau sakit, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

"Haha. Hanya sedikit flu, Hinata." Jawab Naruto dalam cengiran lebar yang tak terlihat oleh Hinata.

'_Pasti karena aku meninggalkannya diluar malam itu,'_ Pikir Hinata. Hinata menumpuk kedua tangannya di depan dadanya merasa bersalah pada Naruto.

"Naa, Hinata." Panggil Naruto. Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya yang tersipu, dan menatap Naruto dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Jika aku melompat terlalu cepat, katakan saja padaku."

"Aku tak ingin merasakan jyuuken Neji lagi jika aku menjatuhkanmu, ttebayou." Naruto memejamkan mata langitnya demi memamerkan sederet giginya yang terjajar rapi walau gadis dalam gendongannya tak dapat melihatnya.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum geli.

Sasuke yang melompat di samping Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Mata onyxnya yang tajam berhasil membingkai wajah Sakura yang menatap lurus jalan di depannya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Sasuke berani bertaruh jika Sakura sedang memutar kembali ingatannya tentang permintaan Naruto sebelumnya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hahh…" Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan kursi sedikit kasar. Keenam shinobi yang berdiri di depannya menanti reaksi Hokage mereka dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi, Tim 8 tak sadarkan diri karena obat tidur dan bukan oleh musuh?" Ulang Kakashi.

"Ya, Hokage-sama." Jawab Shino mewakili Tim 8.

"Gomen ne, Hokage-sama. Ini semua karena aku kurang hati-hati membawa obat." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Kakashi. Kakashi kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Bagaimana dengan matamu, Hinata?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hokage-sama." Jawab Hinata. Sayang sekali iris indigo Hinata tersembunyi di balik perban, jadi Kakashi tak bisa mencari kebenaran dari mata indigo sang gadis.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memperpanjang percakapan ini lagi. Sepertinya Tim 8, terutama Hinata, butuh mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka." Putus Kakashi bijak.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu masuk ruang Hokage yang berbunyi.

"Masuk." Jawab Kakashi.

Pintu masuk ruang Hokage dibuka perlahan oleh seorang pemuda yang rambut hitamnya dikuncir tegak kebelakang. Mata Shikamaru bergulir menatap satu per satu anggota Tim 8 dengan tenang. Namun saat beradu pandang dengan anggota Tim 7, Shikamaru segera mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah merona merah.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku membawa surat jawaban dari Kirigakure dan Komugakure, Hokage-sama." Jawab Shikamaru setelah berdiri di samping Kakashi.

Kakashi mengambil alih gulungan yang dibawa oleh Shikamaru. Dibukanya salah satu dari 2 gulungan di hadapannya, dan Kakashi pun tenggelam dalam kata demi kata yang tertulis di dalam gulungan.

"Hmmmpphh…" Telinga Shikamaru terlalu tajam untuk tak menangkap suara menahan tawa dari anggota Tim 7, membuat Shikamaru semakin tersipu malu.

"Hm?" Kakashi mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Sai, Naruto, Sakura, dan bahkan Sasuke sedang menahan tawa geli dengan gayanya masing-masing.

"Apakah Anda sudah selesai membacanya, Hokage-sama?" Tanya Shikamaru tak sabar. Kakashi menoleh dan menemukan wajah Shikamaru yang tersipu.

'_Apa aku melewatkan banyak cerita?' _Pikir Kakashi.

"Jika Anda sudah selesai membacanya, izinkan aku mengundurkan diri, Hokage-sama." Pamit Shikamaru yang sepertinya tak tahan untuk berlama-lama di dalam ruangan Hokage bersama Tim 7.

"Ya, kau boleh keluar, Shikamaru. Aku akan memanggilmu jika aku membutuhkanmu." Kakashi memutuskan untuk sekali-sekali membuat Shikamaru berhutang budi padanya.

"Ha'i." Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum berjalan cepat melewati Tim 7 yang masih saja menahan tawa geli.

"Baiklah, kalian juga silahkan pulang setelah mengambil uang misi kalian." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama." Jawab Tim 7 dan Tim 8 segera.

"Ah, sebelumnya, Sakura…"Panggil Kakashi yang tak mendapatkan sebuah jawaban dari Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke menyodok lengan Sakura yang membuat gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih mengulum senyum geli itu terlonjak kaget.

"Eh? Aku?" Sakura menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Hmm…" Kakashi kembali melakukan kebiasaannya mengamati keempat murid kesayangannya.

Naruto yang menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Sai yang memamerkan sebuah senyum palsu pada Kakashi, Sasuke yang memberikan sebuah deathglare pada Sakura, dan gadis bersurai merah muda yang nyengir tidak jelas sembari menggosok-gosok belakang kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau yang akan mengantar Hinata pulang." Kakashi merubah perintahnya.

"Bagaimana, Hinata?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Jika Sakura-san tidak merasa keberatan, Hokage-sama." Jawab Hinata. Kakashi tersenyum lembut. Ditatapnya emerald Sakura yang tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan mata Kakashi. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dengan membawa rona tersipu pada pipi putihnya begitu melihat senyuman Kakashi di balik masker hitamnya. Senyuman geli yang menyadari kenakalan murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Naruto. Kau tetap disini. Yang lain silahkan keluar." Titah Kakashi.

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama."

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hoooaaam," Kiba menguap lebar, disudut matanya bergantung setitik air mata.

"Kau mau pulang, Kiba?" Tanya Shino yang tak terlihat lelah sedikitpun.

"Ya. Aku ngantuk sekali." Jawab Kiba.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Shino beralih pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan menunggu Naruto keluar." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau, Sai?" Harapan terakhir Shino jika Shino benar-benar ingin mencari teman.

"Aku akan menemui Ino." Jawab Sai begitu jujur.

"Kau jadian dengan Ino, Sai?" Tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba hilang rasa kantuknya.

"Segera." Jawab Sai cepat, tak lupa dengan sebuah senyuman palsu andalan Sai.

"Guk!" Akamaru menyalak.

"Sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini suasana hati para shinobi menjadi panas." Komentar Shino.

"Jika semua mempunyai rencana masing-masing, aku akan pulang. Jaa.." Pamit Shino.

"Kenapa dia tak bertanya padaku?" Gerutu Sakura.

"Hatching."

Hinata yang mendengar suara bersin Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja. Sejak kapan Shino punya hobi bermain dengan perempuan, Sakura?!" Jawab Kiba.

Kiba berjalan mendekati Hinata yang berdiri diam tak jelas menatap siapa.

Pluk.

Kiba menepuk pelan kepala biru Hinata pelan. Namun sepertinya masih cukup berat hingga gadis indigo itu sedikit menundukkan kepala birunya menerima tangan besar Kiba.

"Hinata. Cepatlah sembuh." Kata Kiba sangat lembut. Kali ini Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dengan tepat. Kiba dan Hinata saling bertukar sebuah senyuman manis.

"Arigatou, Kiba-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Ayo kita pulang, Hinata." Sakura menyeret Hinata menjauh dari Kiba, yang mendapatkan dengusan geli dari Sasuke.

"Sakura-san," Kaget Hinata yang tak siap dengan aksi Sakura.

"Jaa…" Sakura melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

"Kalo begitu aku juga pergi. Jaa…" Sai menghilang dari hadapan Kiba, Akamaru, dan Sasuke dengan meninggalkan seberkas asap tipis.

"Baiklah, ayo kita juga pulang, Akamaru." Ajak Kiba.

"Guk." Akamaru menjawab dengan senang.

"Kiba," Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" Jawab Kiba dengan kata tanya.

"Besok, apa aku boleh bermain lagi dengan Akamaru?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"Hahahaha, bermainlah sepuasmu, Sasuke!" Kiba menaiki punggung Akamaru.

"Jaa!" Pamit Kiba.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Apa kau lelah, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata menatap Sakura tepat, karena memang Sakura membatasi pergerakan Hinata dengan menggenggam erat-erat tangan Hinata.

"Tidak, Sakura-san." Jawab Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat dulu. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?" Tawar Sakura.

"Un." Hinata mengangguk.

Sakura dan Hinata kemudian berjalan dalam diam. Sesekali, genggaman tangan Sakura pada Hinata mengerat. Hinata berfikir jika saat ini Sakura sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat, jadi tiap kali genggaman tangan Sakura padanya mengerat, Hinata membalasnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar disini, Hinata." Sakura membimbing Hinata duduk di atas sesuatu yang lumayan tinggi. Sepertinya saat ini Sakura membawanya di pusat desa, karena walaupun tak bisa melihat, telinga Hinata masih mampu menangkap bermacam-macam suara bising di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

Sakura baru melompat pergi saat mendapatkan sebuah anggukan kecil dari gadis Hyuuga di depannya.

.

.

"Eh?" Hinata memekik kaget saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit putihnya.

"Kau melamun, Hinata." Sakura mengambil duduk disamping Hinata yang menatapnya sedikit tak tepat sasaran.

"Apa urusanmu sudah selesai, Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata. Hinata mendengar suara kresek-kresek tepat di tempat Sakura duduk.

"Hmm, ya. Aku sudah mendapatkan barang yang aku titipkan." Jawab Sakura tak jelas.

Sakura meraih sebelah tangan Hinata, meletakkan sesuatu yang harus di genggam Hinata kuat-kuat.

"Makanlah, Hinata. Ini juga salah satu makanan kesukaanku. Hehe."

Hinata mendekatkan makanan yang digenggamkan Sakura padanya. Dari asap dingin yang berseliweran di sekitar tangannya, Hinata tahu yang akan dimakannya adalah es batangan.

"Ini juga makanan kesukaan Naruto-kun." Gumam Hinata. Sakura melirik Hinata yang diam untuk menjilat es nya.

"Kau, tahu banyak tentang Naruto ya, Hinata?" Komentar Sakura. Hinata menghentikan jilatan pada es nya sebentar.

"Tidak, Sakura-san." Jawab Hinata.

"Masih banyak hal yang ingin aku ketahui tentang Naruto-kun." Hinata menundukkan kepala birunya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mengintip di balik perbannya. Sakura mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada stik es yang dijilatinya.

Sakura menatap langit biru di atasnya, sementara Hinata melanjutkan makan es yang sempat dihentikannya.

"Kenapa kau jatuh cinta pada Naruto, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh?" Pekikan kecil Hinata yang kaget tertangkap telinga Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa kau me-menanyakannya, Sa-Sakura-san?" Penyakit gagap Hinata kambuh. Sakura menanti jawaban Hinata dengan sabar.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu, Hinata." Ucap Sakura bersungguh-sungguh.

Hinata menatap ke depan. Mungkin niatnya menghindari iris emerald Sakura.

"Naruto-kun. Aku sangat mengagumi tekadnya yang pantang menyerah. Sesuatu yang tak aku miliki sebelumnya." Jawab Hinata setelah agak lama.

"Dia membuatku yang lemah dan mudah putus asa, menjadi seorang wanita yang kuat. Aku bisa mendapatkan semua kebahagiaanku hanya dengan melihat senyumannya yang sehangat matahari" Hinata menatap langit biru diatasnya. Sakura mendengar dalam diam untuk meresapi tiap kata yang begitu lembut mengalun dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Banyak hal yang dapat aku pelajari darinya. Dan memiliki jalan ninja yang sama dengannya adalah kebahagiaanku yang lain."

Nafas Sakura terasa tercekat mendengar jawaban Hinata. Es yang melelah melewati tangan putihnya tak dihiraukan Sakura.

"Bukankah dia orang yang sangat bodoh, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iee," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku justru iri dengan sifatnya yang ceria itu." Sanggah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum, mungkin semua kekonyolan Naruto yang selalu membuat Hinata tertawa berputar-putar dalam pikirannya.

"Bukankah dia sering menyakiti hatimu, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dia laki-laki yang terlalu bodoh bahkan untuk menyadari cintamu."

"Apalagi kebohongannya tentang bakteri cinta padamu. Apa kau tak marah padanya?" Tanya Sakura panjang lebar. Hinata merasa Sakura memiliki begitu banyak pertanyaan terkait dengan Naruto.

"Aku hanya sedikit kecewa, Sakura-san." Lirih Hinata.

"Tapi, setelah aku memikirkannya baik-baik, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke-kun. Aku terlalu berlebihan."

"Naruto-kun, pasti punya alasan kenapa melakukannya."

"Lagipula Naruto-kun tak benar-benar berbohong padaku. Dia mungkin hanya tak ingin menghianati rencana Sasuke-kun dan Sai-kun."

"Bukankah Naruto-kun selalu seperti itu, Sakura-san?" Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Dia tak akan pernah berkhianat dan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Itu juga yang aku sukai darinya."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya keputusannya kali ini benar-benar tepat. Walau sudah sangat jelas terlihat jika Hinata menyukai Naruto, namun gadis itu tampak sedikit kesulitan menyampaikan isi hatinya dengan sifatnya yang pemalu.

"Jika aku harus marah, aku akan marah pada diriku sendiri, Sakura-san." Lanjut Hinata.

"Aku menjadi egois. Aku bahkan berusaha menggapai hati Naruto-kun dengan paksa."

"Mungkin saja Naruto-kun masih menyukaimu, Sakura-san." Hinata mengukir sebuah senyuman Sakura kembali tercekat untuk beberapa saat.

Merasa tak ada pertanyaan lagi dari Sakura, Hinata melanjutkan untuk memakan es nya yang tinggal separohnya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang bercokol dalam hatinya. Pertanyaan yang sejak dulu sangat ingin ditanyakannya pada Hyuuga Hinata.

"Saat melawan Pein, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Hinata?" Ternyata pertanyaan Sakura masih berlanjut.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu berani melawan orang yang berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih kuat darimu? Apa kau tak takut?"

"Tentu saja aku takut, Sakura-san." Jawab Hinata.

"Tapi aku lebih takut jika kehilangan Naruto-kun," Gumam Hinata dengan wajah yang kembali merona.

"Dan kau menyatakan cintamu pada Naruto. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya dalam keadaan segenting itu?" Semakin jauh, entah kenapa Sakura semakin menggunakan emosi di setiap pertanyaan yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-san. Aku tahu aku sangat egois saat itu. Aku hanya ingin sedikit saja, Naruto-kun menyadari keberadaanku sebagai seorang wanita."

"Jadi, aku tidak akan menyesal jika akhirnya aku mati." Lirih Hinata.

"Kenapa kau begitu banyak berkorban untuknya, Hinata?" Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar di telinga Hinata. Hinata tak menemukan kata yang mampu mewakili perasaannya untuk pertanyaan Sakura yang satu ini.

Cukup lama Hinata dan Sakura tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Hinata yang kembali menjilati es nya tak menyadari jika sudah lama Sakura menatapnya dalam diam.

"Hinata," Panggil Sakura kembali. Hinata menolehkan kepala birunya pelan ke arah sumber suara.

"Ano, Hinata."

"Iya, Sakura-san."

"Aku rasa Naruto sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata." Sakura menggosok-gosok pipinya. Hinata tersenyum hangat mendengar perkataan Sakura yang seperti mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san. Kau memang gadis yang sangat baik." Puji Hinata tulus. Wajah Hinata yang tersenyum, membuat gadis indigo itu terlihat sangat cantik saat terbingkai dalam iris emerald Sakura. Membuat gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut tak sadar jika terpana dalam waktu lama.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-san. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara." Kata Hinata mengakhiri keterpanaan Sakura.

"Ah, tak apa, Hinata. Aku bersyukur banyak hal yang aku tahu." Kata Sakura.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Naruto, Hinata?" Tawar Sakura kemudian.

"Aku janji akan menyampaikannya pada Naruto." Sakura terlihat begitu antusias. Hinata terdiam untuk beberapa lama.

'_Tak ada, ya?' _Batin Sakura sedikit kecewa.

"Jika ada yang ingin aku ucapkan pada Naruto-kun, aku punya dua kata yang sangat ingin aku ucapkan padanya." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah tipis.

"Eh, ada ya? Bisa kau beritahu aku, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura benar-benar antusias.

"A-aku malu, Sakura-san." Tolak Hinata yang menggelengkan kepala birunya cepat. Ditutupnya bibir mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Haha, baiklah. Aku tak akan memaksamu, Hinata." Sakura tertawa kikuk. Hinata masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Hatch…!" Sakura menekan hidungnya kuat-kuat berusaha menyembunyikan bersinnya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, mengerutkan keningnya. Ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya sejak tadi.

"Hahh…" Sakura menghela nafas panjang karena cukup lama menunggu kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis Hyuuga disampingnya.

Hinata menggenggam jaketnya kuat-kuat. Semoga apa yang dipikirkannya memang benar.

"Dai suki." Hinata menatap Sakura dengan iris amethysnya yang tersembunyi di balik perban.

"Apa?" Kaget Sakura.

"Dai suki, Naruto-kun." Ulang Hinata dengan wajah tersipu. Iris emerald Sakura melebar, nafas Sakura tercekat mendengar ulangan kata Hinata. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"A-aku ingin mengatakannya."

"Demo, aku malu sekali jika harus mengatakannya lagi, Sakura-san." Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura mengulum sebuah senyuman tipis yang miris.

'_Dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencintaimu, Hinata?'_

"Sakura! Hinata!"

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Sakura! Hinata!" Suara cempreng Ino menyeruak dalam gendang telinga Sakura.

'_Sialan! Ino mengganggu saja.'_ Umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"Ternyata kalian disini!"

"Apa kalian tahu jika aku mencari kalian kemana-mana?" Keluh Ino. Ino duduk disamping Hinata.

"Ada apa kau mencari kami, Ino-san?" Tanya Hinata menatap Ino dengan matanya yang tertutup perban.

"Ada apa? Tentu saja karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" Jawab Ino kesal.

"Hei, kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Ino!" Protes Sakura tak suka.

"Diam kau, forehead! Aku juga sedang kesal denganmu!" Balas Ino sengit.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tak memberitahuku jika Hinata terluka? Aku juga bagian dari rahasia miko." Cerocos Ino. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jika aku tak sengaja mendengar Tsunade-sama dan Shizune-senpai membicarakannya di rumah sakit, aku tak akan tahu mata Hinata terluka." Ino menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kesal karena gadis itu sudah membuatnya berfikiran macam-macam, tentu saja itu karena Ino sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino-san. Kau tak usah khawatir." Hinata mencoba menghentikan Ino berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang baik-baik saja jika kau bahkan sampai mengacaukan aliran cakramu sendiri, Hinata?!" Protes Ino. Emerald Sakura melebar tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Gadis bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau benar-benar mengorbankan segalanya untuk Naruto yang bahkan tak menganggap perasaanmu sama sekali!" Omel Ino tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Hinata untuk menyela.

"Menjadi miko penjaga jinchuuriki dan mengorbankan mata, bahkan nyawamu untuk menyegel kekuatan Kyuubi?! Kau benar-benar gadis gila, Hinata!" Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya erat, berusaha mengurangi bunyi gemerutuk giginya menahan emosi.

"Ino-san, cukup. Tolong jangan katakan apapun lagi." Kata Hinata khawatir. Ino ganti menatap kesal Sakura yang hanya diam, seperti orang yang mendadak menjadi bisu.

"Sakura! Kau jangan diam saja! Nasehati gadis keras kepala ini! Tsunade-sama bilang karena cakra Hinata yang kacau byakugan Hinata tidak dapat dinonaktifkan!"

"Dai bahkan harus menutup matanya dengan kain ini agar tak menghabiskan banyak cakranya!"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Ino-san. Sungguh. Benhentilah mengatakannya lebih jauh lagi." Bujuk Hinata yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Bagian mana yang baik-baik saja jika itu akan membahayakan nyawamu bahkan sebelum kau berhasil menjadi seorang miko, Hinata?!" Kening Ino berkedut kesal tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Hinata menanggapi masalahnya begitu santai.

"Hey, Sakura! Kenapa kau diam saja?!"

"Kau…"

Tap.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat tiba-tiba mendarat di depan kedua gadis, Ino dan Sakura, yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi masing-masing.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membawa gadis cerewet ini pergi." Kata Sai pada Sakura yang menatap iris obsidiannya tanpa melepaskan rasa terkejutnya akan rahasia besar yang baru saja diketahuinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai-kun?!" Protes Ino kesal.

"Jangan seena…"

"Kyaaa… Turunkan aku, Sai-k…"

Suara Ino menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya tubuh Ino yang digendong paksa oleh Sai, dan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hahh…" Hinata menghela nafas lega walau masih bingung bagaimana Sai bisa datang begitu tepat waktu.

Sakura menatap gadis indigo disampingnya dengan mata melebar, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

'_Apa maksud semua ini?!'_

**OOo TBC oOo**

Yosha! Chap 10 selesai juga.

Tinggal 1 Chap lagi.

Minna, ayo bilang ganbatte, Cand! ^^

Ne, Cand mau langsung aja kirim salam buat Mastin-san "Arigatou gozaimasu, Mastin-san ditunggu review di chap selanjutnya."

Buat Hqhqhqhq : "Naruhina selalu ada interaksinya kok walau hanya sekilas saja ^^"

Buat Ikhwan-kun : "Hahaha, Cand beda sama Temari-san, bisa2 endut kalo makannya kayak Temari-san. Gomen2 Shikamaru terlalu OOC kah? Tapi kawaii Cand sukaaaa ^^"

Buat Kojou-san : "Kalo Cand lebih suka baca reviewnya Kajou-san yang menambah semangat. Arigatou :D Kalo bisa reviewnya yang banyak ya. Haha :p"


	11. Menggapai Hatimu!

**BAKTERI CINTA KONOHA**

**Menggapai Hatimu!**

Tap.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat mendarat di belakang gedung akademi dengan membawa beban seorang gadis bersurai pirang di atas bahunya. Untunglah saat ini waktunya bagi murid-murid akademi belajar di dalam kelas, jika tidak mungkin anak-anak itu akan dihebohkan oleh kehadiran sensei mereka dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

"Sai-kun! Turunkan aku!" Ino memberontak. Dipukulnya punggung Sai walau tak begitu keras.

Sai segera menurunkan tubuh Ino pelan. Memegangi sebentar tubuh kurus Ino agar tak kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Sai-kun! Kenapa kau seenak…"

"Dia bukan Sakura." Sela Sai cepat. Ino melebarkan sedikit iris aquamarinenya.

"A-pa maksud-mu, Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Naruto. Dia menyamar menjadi Sakura demi mencari tahu isi hati Hinata sebelum Naruto mengakui perasaannya." Jelas Sai. Wajah Ino berubah panik saat menyadari arti dari kata-kata Sai.

"Lalu, jika itu Naruto, berarti aku, aku, aku sudah…" Ino menggigiti jari-jari tangannya. Warna kulit wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Bagaimana ini, Sai-kun?" Ino menatap Sai kalut.

"Aku sudah membocorkan sebuah rahasia besar. Jika Sakura tahu, aku, aku akan dibunuhnya."

Sai menatap Ino dengan tatapan dingin, tak mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang wanita begitu berlebihan ketika menghadapi suatu masalah.

"Tenanglah, Ino. Aku yang akan membereskan semuanya." Sai mengukir sebuah senyum. Kali ini bukan senyum palsunya yang biasa, walaupun tipis, Sai ingin senyumnya mampu menghilangkan kepanikan gadis cantik di depannya.

Ino menatap Sai dengan pandangan tak percaya. Walau tak mampu menghilangkan semua kepanikan yang melanda hatinya, entah bagaimana Ino merasakan hatinya sedikit demi sedikit menghangat.

Ino yang tak mengatakan apapun menundukkan wajahnya berusaha keras menahan air mata yang berdesakan di pelupuk matanya.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu rahasia ini sebelumnya, Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino saat gadis itu sudah kembali tenang. Saat ini Ino dan Sai berada di sebuah danau sedikit jauh dari keramaian desa.

"Ya, aku tak sengaja mengetahuinya." Jawab Sai.

"Bagaimana kau tahu rahasia ini?" Tanya Ino.

"Kakashi-sensei bilang tak ada orang lain yang tahu selain beberapa orang." Ino tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau lupa, Ino? Aku seorang ANBU." Jawab Sai yang memasang wajah serius.

"Aku tahu rahasia di desa lebih banyak daripada kau." Tambah Sai.

Ino melempar sebutir kerikil kecil ke dalam danau, mata lautnya tak melepaskan satupun riak air yang tercipta.

"Apa Sasuke-kun dan Naruto juga tahu?" Tanya Ino ragu. Sai melirik wajah frustasi Ino dengan iris obsidiannya yang gelap.

"Tidak." Jawab Sai.

"Hahh…" Ino menghela nafas panjang mencoba mengurangi beban dalam hatinya.

"Dan dengan bodohnya aku membocorkan rahasia itu pada Naruto begitu saja." Gumam Ino. Sai diam tak merespons.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padaku, Sai-kun." Suara Ino terdengar sedikit bergetar, sepertinya ketakutan kembali menguasai pikirannya.

"Sakura bilang ini adalah rahasia besar yang tak boleh bocor pada siapapun." Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya yang mulai sembab di balik lutut.

Sai menyusupkan salah satu tangannya di celah kaki Ino. Didongakkannya wajah sembab Ino melalui dagu lancip gadis Yamanaka itu. Sai menatap iris aquamarine Ino lekat.

"Aku janji, tak akan terjadi apapun padamu. Percayalah." Sai mengukir sebuah senyuman tulus yang sangat tipis.

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku, Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Kau memang gadis pelupa, Ino." Jawab Sai. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit kesal.

"Kau pasti lupa aku pernah bilang jika aku suka padamu." Tambah Sai.

"Kau juga pasti lupa jika kau belum menjawabnya sampai sekarang." Sai mengukir sebaris senyum palsu.

Ino memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu malu mendengar keterusterangan Sai.

"Aku juga suka padamu." Lirih Ino setelah beberapa lama terdiam. Ino menundukkan wajah cantiknya yang tersipu malu.

'_Ternyata wanita memang mudah didapatkan hatinya saat berada dalam situasi sulit.'_ Sai mengagumi kebenaran buku "Cara Merayu Wanita untuk Seorang Pemula" yang sempat ditertawakan Naruto.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Sakura-san," Panggil Hinata untuk ketiga kalinya, mencoba menarik suara gadis bersurai kapas yang Hinata yakin masih duduk disampingnya.

Tak mendapatkan respons berarti dari Sakura, Hinata mengangkat tangannya mencoba merasakan kehadiran gadis itu. Tangan Hinata menggapai udara beberapa saat sebelum berhasil menangkap pipi Sakura yang memilih diam menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

Sakura, atau lebih tepatnya Henge Naruto, menyentuh tangan Hinata yang masih menempel erat di pipinya. Genggaman tangan Naruto yang menguat membuat Hinata mampu merasakan tekanan yang diberikannya pada pipi Naruto.

Posisi mereka saat ini, kembali mengingatkan Naruto pada saat-saat dimana dia hampir putus asa oleh kematian Neji. Saat dimana seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang biasanya terlihat lemah lembut berubah menjadi sosok wanita hebat yang mampu menampar kesadaran Naruto agar kembali berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya.

"_Bangkit dan berjalanlah bersamaku. Terus maju dan tak menarik kata-kataku lagi, juga adalah jalan ninjaku._"

Naruto menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. Kening Naruto berkerut hebat saat pemuda itu menekan kuat-kuat mata langitnya yang terpejam, berusaha memusnakan berbagai emosi tak terdefinisikan dalam hatinya saat ini.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata." Akhirnya Sakura, yang adalah Henge Naruto, mengeluarkan suaranya yang begitu jelas terdengar sedang menahan emosi.

"Un." Hinata menganggukkan kepala pelan.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dalam diam. Kali ini mereka tak berjalan beriringan seperti sebelumnya. Naruto lebih memilih untuk berjalan di depan Hinata. Hati dan pikirannya terasa kacau sekali. Banyak hal yang tiba-tiba diingatnya. Banyak hal yang difikirkannya. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuat kepala Naruto terasa berdenyut hebat.

"_Bagaimana kau bisa bilang baik-baik saja jika kau bahkan sampai mengacaukan aliran cakramu sendiri, Hinata?!_"

"_Sakura! Kau jangan diam saja! Nasehati gadis keras kepala ini! Tsunade-sama bilang karena cakra Hinata yang kacau byakugan Hinata tidak dapat dinonaktifkan!_"

"_Dia bahkan harus menutup matanya dengan kain ini agar tak menghabiskan banyak cakranya!_"

Terbayang dalam ingatan pemuda jabrik ini bagaimana ekspresi wajah Ino yang jelas menunjukkan ketidakmengertian yang sangat besar atas pengorbanan yang diam-diam Hinata lakukan untuk Naruto.

"_Memangnya kenapa kau begitu ketakutan dengan Hinata, Sasuke?!_"

"_Gadis itu, punya cakra yang tak biasa_."

"_Hah?_"

"_Hahh..._"

"_Lupakan. Aku jelaskan kau juga tak akan mengerti._"

"_Sialan kau, Sasuke!_"

Detik selanjutnya, ingatan tentang percakapannya dengan Sasuke memenuhi pikiran Naruto.

"_Gadis bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau benar-benar mengorbankan segalanya untuk Naruto yang bahkan tak menganggap perasaanmu sama sekali!_"

"_Menjadi miko penjaga jinchuuriki dan mengorbankan mata, bahkan nyawamu untuk menyegel kekuatan Kyuubi?! Kau benar-benar gadis gila, Hinata!_"

Wajah kesal Ino kembali terbayang sangat jelas dalam lamunan Naruto.

'_Kenapa kau harus sangat peduli padaku?_' Batin Naruto tak mengerti.

"Nggh..!" Genggaman tangan Naruto dirasakan gadis bersurai biru gelap ini beberapa kali menguat, bahkan terlalu kuat hingga Hinata memekik tertahan. Namun pekikan kecil Hinata tak sedikitpun mampu membawa kesadaran Naruto yang sepertinya tenggelam terlalu jauh dalam lamunannya.

"_Itulah_ _sebabnya aku tidak takut untuk mati jika itu berarti aku akan melindungimu!_"

"_Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."_

'_Kenapa kau jatuh cinta padaku?_' Naruto memecah keramaian jalanan Konoha dengan gadis yang berjalan sedikit terseok-seok dibelakangnya untuk mengimbangi langkah panjang Naruto.

"_Dai suki."_

"_Dai suki, Naruto-kun."_

Naruto menekan kuat-kuat giginya yang menimbulkan bunyi gemerutuk.

'_Apa aku pantas dicintai oleh gadis sepertimu?_' Mata langit Naruto kembali terpejam, kerutan yang kembali tercipta pada keningnya menandakan bagaimana pemuda itu berfikir begitu kerasnya.

"Sakura-san!" Panggil Hinata sedikit keras.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Diputarnya kepala pinknya untuk menatap gadis yang sedikit terengah di belakangnya.

"Ittai, Sakura-san." Adu Hinata.

Naruto yang segera menyadari maksud Hinata, mengendorkan genggaman tangannya tanpa sedikitpun punya niat untuk melepaskan tangan lembut Hinata.

"Gomen, Hinata." Jawab Naruto singkat. Suara Naruto masih jelas terdengar bergetar menahan emosi.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Naruto menekan bel pagar rumah Hinata keras-keras sampai menimbulkan bunyi "tak" tiap kali telunjuk kanannya mendarat kasar pada badan bel. Dibiarkan saja gadis indigo di samping belakangnya berdiri dalam diam.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Naruto kembali menekan bel rumah Hinata dengan tidak sabar. Entah kenapa saat ini Naruto berharap bisa secepatnya menjauh dari Hinata.

"A-ano, Sakura-san." Panggil Hinata ragu.

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku disini. Mungkin Ko atau yang lain sedang sibuk." Usul Hinata. Naruto yang hampir menekan bel rumah Hinata, menurunkan kembali telunjuk kanannya. Ditatapnya sebentar wajah teduh Hinata yang berdiri sedikit jauh di belakangnya.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Kali ini Naruto memilih untuk mengabaikan usulan Hinata. Naruto kembali menekan kuat-kuat bel pintu rumah Hinata, mencoba melampiaskan semua emosi yang semakin lama semakin sesak dirasakannya.

'_Naruto-kun,'_ Batin Hinata dalam hati.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Hinata menarik sedikit tangannya yang tenggelam dalam genggaman Naruto. Naruto refleks menolehkan wajahnya untuk kembali menatap Hinata. Tanpa diduga, Hinata mendekatkan tubuhnya. Dengan berpegang pada intuisinya sebagai ninja, Hinata melebarkan tangannya. Direngkuhnya badan kurus gadis di depannya ke dalam pelukan Hinata. Jika mata bulan Hinata tak tertutup perban, mungkin saat ini tatapannya akan sama sayunya dengan Naruto.

Hinata mulai mengangkat tangannya menyentuh kepala pink henge Naruto. Hinata membimbing kepala pink henge Naruto yang notabene lebih tinggi daripada Hinata itu untuk bersandar pada bahu kecil Hinata.

"Gomen ne," Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Hinata. Hanya kata maaf yang mampu mewakili semuanya saat ini. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan gerakan pelan. Dibalasnya pelukan Hinata sedikit erat, berharap semua emosi yang menyesakkan dadanya akan segera menguap oleh kehangatan hati gadis indigonya.

"Jadi kau tahu ini aku, Hinata." Naruto menyamankan kepalanya pada bahu kecil Hinata.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Tap.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat menatap dingin pada rekan satu timnya yang duduk diam dalam buaian angin malam musim semi Konoha. Mungkin mata langit pemuda itu menatap pemandangan di bawahnya, pemandangan keramaian aktivitas penduduk Konoha baik sipil maupun para ninja, tapi Sai yakin jika pikiran pemuda jabrik itu tak berada di sini.

Naruto memang sedang melamunkan kembali detik-detik dimana dia dan Hinata terpaksa menikmati hembusan angin musim semi dalam perasaan kacau. Entah kenapa Naruto selalu mendapatkan suasana romantis di saat yang tidak tepat. Saat dimana keduanya tak bisa saling tersipu malu oleh setiap interaksi yang tercipta, karena permainan takdir.

Tapi entah bagaimana dalam setiap kekacauan hatinya, sifat lembut dan ketegasan Hinata selalu mampu menjadikan gadis itu seorang wanita yang menenangkan hati Naruto dan menyelimuti Naruto dengan kehangatan yang tak ternilai oleh pemuda yang haus akan kasih sayang orangtua, terutama kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

Sai memutuskan untuk duduk di samping pemuda jabrik yang bahkan tak tanggap dengan kehadiran Sai. Tak terdengar kehebohan yang biasanya selalu mengikuti kemana pun dimana Naruto berada.

"Kau tak terlihat baik-baik saja, Naruto." Komentar Sai. Naruto bergeming. Rambut jabriknya yang mulai memanjang terayun-ayun dipermainkan angin.

"Baiklah. Ajak aku bicara saat kau siap." Putus Sai yang tak mendapatkan respons berarti dari Naruto.

Cukup lama kedua pemuda yang duduk diatas ukiran kepala Yondaime Hokage itu terdiam. Tak sedikitpun suara yang bercampur dengan hembusan angin malam musim semi Konoha. Keduanya seperti asyik tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sai." Panggil Naruto akhirnya.

"Ya?" Jawab Sai cepat. Naruto menolehkan kepala jabriknya memandang Sai dengan tatapan serius.

"Bakteri cinta. Kau kan yang punya ide itu?"

Mata kelam Sai sedikit melebar. Pandangan iris obsidiannya berubah menajam. Sai tahu Naruto dijuluki oleh teman-teman rookie sebagai ninja yang paling tak bisa ditebak kelakuan dan pikirannya, namun baru sekarang Sai setuju bahwa julukan itu bukan sekedar untuk mengolok-olok Naruto. Bahkan Sai tak menyangka jika Naruto bisa sampai pada kesimpulannya sekarang.

'_Mungkin Naruto adalah ninja jenius dengan caranya sendiri.'_ Lamun Sai.

"Sai!" Ulang Naruto.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sai kemudian.

Naruto menyeret iris safirnya untuk kembali menikmati keramaian aktivitas malam warga desa.

"Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang bisa memikirkan ide konyol seperti bakteri cinta." Jawab Naruto dengan suara datar.

"Dia sama kikuknya sepertiku jika itu tentang cinta." Tambah Naruto. Sai bergeming, memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk lebih banyak berbicara.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa maksud sebenarnya kau menyusun rencana bakteri cinta." Naruto tak sedikitpun menolehkan kepala jabriknya untuk menatap Sai.

"Ceritakan padaku, Sai!" Perintah Naruto.

Sai masih diam untuk menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Ditatapnya mata sayu Naruto yang sepertinya masih menyimpan begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Putus Sai setelah beberapa lama.

"Sebenarnya aku membuat rencana ini karena Sasuke mencurigai cakra Hinata yang menurutnya terkadang terasa sedikit berbahaya saat berada di dekatmu." Sai memulai ceritanya, kepala hitamnya diputar untuk ikut menikmati keramaian desa jauh di bawah sana.

"Sasuke berencana untuk memata-matai Hinata dan menemukan jawabannya. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya mencari informasi karena aku sudah terlatih sebagai ANBU Root tanpa kau harus tahu."

"Saat itu aku sendiri belum tahu rahasia tentang Hinata yang berlatih menjadi miko."

"Saat aku mengetahuinya dan akan memberitahu Sasuke, seorang ANBU bawahan Kakashi-sensei menangkapku dan membawaku menemuinya di kantor Hokage."

Walaupun tak menatap Sai, namun Naruto memasang baik-baik telinganya agar tak satupun cerita Sai yang terlewatkan olehnya.

"Kakashi-sensei memerintahkanku untuk menyembunyikan rahasia ini darimu dan Sasuke atau aku akan dipenjara diruang bawah tanah Konoha sampai batas waktu tertentu."

"Kakashi-sensei juga memerintahkanku untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari Hinata."

"Dari situ aku sadar pastilah rahasia miko ini termasuk rahasia besar."

"Aku memutar otakku keras untuk mencari ide bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke akan mampu teralihkan perhatiannya dari Hinata."

"Saat aku sedang membaca Icha-Icha Paradise yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei padaku untuk membantuku melepas stress, Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya mengeluh padaku bagaimana usahanya yang begitu keras untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Sakura secara tersirat tak mendapatkan hasil juga. Dari sana aku akhirnya membuat rencana bakteri cinta ini bersama Sasuke."

Naruto memutar kepala jigraknya cepat mendengar kata "Icha-Icha Paradise" dari meluncur dari mulut Sai.

"Kau tak membohongiku kan, Sai?" Tanya Naruto yang meragukan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Ya." Sai menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip mencoba menyakinkan Naruto atas kejujurannya.

"Aku sendiri sebenarnya tak menyangka jika Sasuke menyetujuinya tanpa menaruh sedikitpun curiga padaku." Lanjut Sai.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tak sedikitpun menyangka jika bakteri cinta itu sudah berkembang sangat jauh dari rencana awalnya." Sesal Sai.

"Aku bahkan ikut tenggelam dalam permainan yang aku buat sendiri." Sai menggaruk-garuk pipi pucatnya dengan gerakan kaku.

"Apa itu tentang kau jatuh cinta pada Ino?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Seperti itu." Jawab Sai sedikit malu-malu.

"Aku sudah melalaikan tugas utamaku mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari Hinata."

"Dan lebih buruk lagi aku membuatmu tahu rahasia miko ini." Sai menatap tajam mata langit Naruto. Walau Naruto tak setuju dengan kata terakhir Sai, Naruto memilih untuk tak mengoreksinya.

"Hahh…" Naruto menghela nafas berat. Mendengar kata miko membuat hatinya kembali dilanda emosi. Bukan pada Hinata, tapi lebih pada dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu lemah hingga gadis indigonya harus menjadi penjaga jinchuuriki.

"Kenapa semua orang ingin merahasiakan sesuatu dariku." Gumam Naruto. Sai diam tak merespons masih sibuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk gumaman Naruto.

"Mungki karena sayang denganmu, Naruto." Naruto melebarkan sedikit mata langitnya mendengar jawaban Sai yang terasa begitu tepat hingga Naruto tak bisa membantah. Namun Naruto memilih untuk tetap mempertahankan posisi awalnya lebih lama agar tak beradu pandang dengan Sai.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Pinta Sai. Naruto menyeret iris safirnya yang segera bertabrakan dengan iris obsidian gelap Sai.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jika Kakashi-sensei bertanya padamu siapa yang membocorkan rahasia ini, tolong jangan libatkan Ino."

"Kau cukup ceritakan bagaimana aku memberitahu detail rahasia itu padamu seperti sekarang."

Naruto mendengus geli mendengar permintaan Sai yang sangat tak biasa baginya.

"Apa kau melakukannya untuk melindungi Ino?" Tebak Naruto. Sai bergeming.

"Huh," Naruto mendengus geli melihat rona merah tipis mulai merambati kulit pucat Sai.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau akan jatuh cinta pada Ino, Sai."

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura yang penasaran.

"Aku tidak boleh menggunakan ninjutsu untuk sementara waktu, Sakura-san." Jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan matamu, kapan perbannya akan dibuka?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tou-sama sudah berhasil menonaktifkan kembali byakuganku, Sakura-san." Jawab Hinata yang tersenyum tipis pada gadis musim semi disampingnya.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Sakura sangat antusias mendengar kabar gembira dari Hinata.

"Ya," Jawab Hinata

"Lalu kenapa matamu masih tertutup?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Sakura-san." Hinata menggelengkan kepala birunya pelan.

"Aku hanya menuruti apa yang Tou-sama dan Tsunade-sama perintahkan demi kebaikanku." Tambah Hinata.

"Huh! Baru sekarang kau memikirkan kebaikanmu?!" Sakura menatap kesal gadis yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Kau membuat teman-temanmu khawatir. Kau tahu?" Hinata tersenyum mendengar bagaimana Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-san. Aku janji mulai sekarang akan menuruti kata-katamu dan Ino-san." Hinata mencoba menghilangkan kekesalan gadis cantik yang menjadi cinta pertama Naruto itu.

"Kau bohong!" Sergah Sakura.

"Jika itu tentang Naruto, kau pasti akan mengabaikan dirimu sendiri dan sekitarmu."

"Kau bahkan membuatku menerima hukuman dari Shisho. Kau tak tahu pegalnya tanganku, Hinata." Keluh Sakura.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-san." Sesal Hinata. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Hinata, kau gadis yang terlalu lembut untuk Naruto. Aku tahu kau suka si jabrik itu, tapi kau tak boleh…"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar Sakura yang memarahinya panjang lebar sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka. Bukan senyum meremehkan, namun sebuah senyum haru karena Sakura benar-benar menyayanginya sebagai seorang teman.

'_Arigatou, Sakura-san.'_ Hinata yang tak punya kesempatan menyela Sakura memilih untuk berterima kasih dalam hati.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**Keesokan Harinya**

"Jadi Tsuchikage muda akan datang bersama empat orang penasehatnya?" Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya membaca kembali gulungan yang berisi jawaban para Kage terhadap undangannya untuk ikut meramaikan festival bunga Konoha sekitar 1 minggu lagi.

"Ya, benar-benar merepotkan." Tanggap Shikamaru. Kakashi mengulum senyum geli seolah bisa menerobos pikiran Shikamaru yang sebenarnya ingin berdua saja menikmati festival bunga bersama Temari.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuklah," Jawab Kakashi yang sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Pintu ruang Hokage terbuka perlahan, seolah pengetuk pintu merasa berat melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam ruang Hokage.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Diluar dugaan, Kakashi menyambut dengan tenang kehadiran Naruto yang tak terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Kau sibuk, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto. Mata langitnya sibuk menyapu meja Kakashi yang saat ini lumayan penuh dengan gulungan berbagai macam sampul.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kakashi balik.

"Aku akan menunggu diluar saja." Putus Naruto sepihak. Saat ini Naruto terlihat seperti seorang anak sedang merajuk kepada ayahnya.

Blum.

Suara pintu ruang Hokage yang tertutup begitu mengganggu pikiran Kakashi.

"Bagaimana, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru meminta keputusan Kakashi.

"Abaikan saja dia untuk saat ini. Lanjutkan laporanmu, Shikamaru." Putus Kakashi. Shikamaru menyungging senyum tipis.

'_Ya, biarkan Naruto mendinginkan kepalanya dulu, Kakashi-sensei.'_ Batin Shikamaru.

.

.

Cklek.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya jabriknya dan menatap seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruang Hokage.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru. Ditatapnya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Ya, tentu saja, Shikamaru" Naruto mencoba membuat sebuah senyum palsu, seperti yang sering dilakukan Sakura dan Sai, namun gagal karena senyum aneh yang disunggingnya.

Plok.

Shikamaru mendaratkan salah satu tangannya pada bahu Naruto dan sedikit meremasnya untuk berbagi semangat.

"Kau seperti bukan Naruto saja." Sindir Shikamaru.

"Masuklah. Hokage-sama sudah menunggumu." Tambah Shikamaru.

Jika boleh jujur, Naruto sedikit kagum dengan kedewasaan yang sering ditunjukkan oleh pemuda yang sangat membenci hal-hal merepotkan ini. Naruto berfikir mungkin kedewasaan Shikamaru banyak dipengaruhi oleh ketertarikannya pada Temari yang notabene berusia 3 tahun lebih tua daripada Shikamaru.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Shikamaru." Lirih Naruto.

.

.

"Jadi, Sai sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu?" Pekik Naruto kaget.

"Ya. Semalam dia melaporkan kegagalannya menyelesaikan misinya menjaga kebocoran rahasia miko darimu." Jawab Kakashi tenang.

"Lalu dimana dia, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja dia berada dipenjara bawah tanah, Naruto." Jawab Kakashi datar.

"APA?!" Naruto membulatkan iris safirnya tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dengan tenang memenjarakannya, Kakashi-sensei?!" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Dia tak memberitahuku dengan sengaja." Naruto tak memberi Kakashi waktu untuk menjelaskan alasannya.

"Aku janji tak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun. Bahkan Sasuke." Naruto mulai tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Jadi untuk apa kau memenjarakan Sai?!" Kakashi diam membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan kemarahannya. Kakashi menumpukan beban kepalanya pada kesepuluh jari tangan yang diikat laki-laki berambut perak ini di depan mulutnya.

"Sensei! Jawab aku!" Desak Naruto pada Kakashi yang hanya diam menatap Naruto dengan sepasang mata sayunya.

"Hahh…" Kakashi menghela nafas berat.

"Biarkan Sai menjalani konsekuensi dari misi yang diembannya, Naruto." Bujuk Kakashi agar emosi Naruto sedikit mereda.

"Tapi ini sangat tak adil untuknya!" Tolak Naruto yang mengibaskan salah satu tangannya cepat.

"Aku tahu kau seorang Hokage! Tapi kau tak boleh lupa jika Sai juga bagian dari Tim 7, Sensei!"

"Cukup!" Kakashi menghentikan keluhan Naruto.

"Serahkan semua padaku. Aku akan mengatur sesuatu untuk kebaikan kita semua, Naruto!" Jelas Kakashi.

"Pulanglah dan kembali kemari 3 hari lagi bersama Sasuke dan Sakura!" Tegas Kakashi. Mata langit Naruto membulat tak percaya dengan sikap dingin laki-laki di depannya.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya kasar, pergi meninggalkan Kakashi tanpa meninggalkan sebait salam atau gurauan seperti kebiasaannya selama ini.

Blum.

Naruto menutup pintu Hokage dengan keras menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Kakashi melalui pintu ruang Hokage.

"Hahh…" Kakashi kembali menghela nafas berat mencoba memahami kelabilan emosi Naruto seperti saat dia masih menjadi sensei dari Tim 7.

"Kau lupa aku harus menjaga wibawaku sebagai seorang Hokage, Naruto." Gumam Kakashi seorang diri.

**oOo oOo oOo**

**3 Hari Berikutnya**

Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat cepat. Keringat dingin mulai turun satu per satu dari balik rambut kuningnya. Ini adalah kali pertama Naruto akan bertamu di rumah Hinata. Jika bukan karena hasutan Sakura setelah menemui Kakashi-sensei di gedung Hokage, Naruto tidak akan berakhir di depan pintu pagar rumah Hinata seperti seekor kucing yang baru saja ketahuan mencuri ikan.

'_Sepertinya tak ada orang di rumah Hinata.'_ Naruto yang entah mengapa merasa grogi memutuskan untuk membatalkan niatnya menemui Hinata.

'_Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.'_ Baru saja Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi, suara pagar yang terbuka tertangkap pendengaran Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah membelakangi pagar rumah Hinata, segera membalikkan tubuhnya cepat. Betapa kagetnya Naruto saat menyadari yang berada di depannya bukan Ko atau anggota Hyuuga lain yang tak Naruto kenal, namun seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat lurus panjang dan memiliki iris amethyst seperti Hinata, berdiri tegak seolah menantang Naruto untuk bertarung.

"Kon-konbanwa, Hiashi-san." Gagap Naruto yang refleks membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam hingga hampir membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

"Ya." Jawab Hiashi singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hiashi dengan wajah sangar.

"A-ano, aku ingin menjenguk Hinata." Jawab Naruto yang entah kenapa menjadi bertambah gugup tak seperti pertemuannya dengan Hyuuga Hiashi hari-hari sebelum hari ini.

Hiashi menatap mata langit Naruto intens, membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah.

'_Sial! Rasanya lebih menegangkan daripada menghadapi Kaguya.' _Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Hari sudah hampir petang, pulanglah." Tolak Hiashi. Dengan gerakan lambat dan penuh wibawa, Hiashi menutup pintu gerbang rumah keluarganya.

Slap.

Tanpa banyak berfikir, Naruto menahan pintu pagar yang hampir tertutup sepenuhnya. Hiashi, bahkan Naruto sendiri, sedikit terlonjak kaget dengan aksi tak terduga Naruto. Sudah kepalang tanggung, Naruto menatap Hiashi dengan wajah tersipu menahan malu.

"A-aku akan be-berang-kat misi besok dalam waktu yang lama, Hiashi-san." Jelas Naruto.

"Da-dalam wak-tu yang lama." Naruto mengulang dan memberi penekanan pada kata "dalam waktu yang lama" berharap Hiashi mau mengubah penolakan sebelumnya.

"Ka-karena itu a-aku ingin bertemu Hinata." Naruto benar-benar merutuki kegugupannya di depan Hiashi yang membuatnya terlihat tidak gagah sama sekali.

Naruto berdoa dalam hati semoga Sakura ataupun Sasuke tak mengintipnya, jika tidak nasib Naruto tak akan jauh berbeda dari Shikamaru yang sering sekali menerima tawa geli Naruto dan teman-temannya jika sudah menyangkut soal Temari.

Hiashi lagi-lagi mencoba menelanjangi Naruto dengan tatapan tajam mata amethysnya. Naruto yang sering menerima pandangan lembut Hinata tak pernah menyangka jika iris amethyst klan Hyuuga bisa sangat menakutkan saat pemiliknya adalah Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Kenapa kau harus bertemu dengan Hinata jika kau akan berangkat misi dalam waktu lama?" Hiashi memukul telak Naruto dengan pertanyaannya.

"…" Naruto tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi segera.

Naruto berfikir tak mungkin baginya untuk mengakui alasan sebenarnya adalah Naruto ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan pada Hinata. Tak mungkin juga Naruto mengatakan jika Naruto takut merindukan Hinata jika berangkat misi sebelum bertemu Hinata. Saat ini tak ada alasan yang benar-benar terdengar logis bagi Naruto untuk disampaikan pada Hiashi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu masuk dan menemui Hinata jika kau tak menyampaikan alasanmu sebenarnya ingin menemui anakku." Hiashi masih tetap berpegang teguh pada keputusannya.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah aneh mendengar keputusan Hiashi. Naruto bahkan sempat berfikir untuk bertarung saja dengan Hiashi, atau menculik Hinata saja dari rumahnya. Tapi iris amethyst Hiashi yang tajam membuat Naruto yang masih sayang nyawanya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"A-a-aku me-menyukai Hinata, Hiashi-san." Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat pengakuan di depan Hiashi.

"A-a-aku ingin Hinata ta-tahu pera-saanku." Tambah Naruto.

'_Arrgh! Sial! Kenapa aku jadi aneh seperti ini, ttebayou!'_ Naruto menjerit-jerit kesal dalam hati.

Melihat wajah frustasi Naruto, membuat Hiashi tak tega juga untuk meneruskan keasyikannya mengerjai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi ini. Wajah Naruto yang memerah padam akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan Hiashi jika Naruto bersungguh-sungguh atas alasan yang baru saja disampaikannya.

"Huh," Hiashi yang takut tak bisa menahan tawa geli dan mengambil resiko kehilangan wibawanya di hadapan Naruto, memilih memutar tubuh tegapnya membelakangi Naruto.

"Masuklah." Satu kata terakhir Hiashi membuat Naruto tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafas lega.

'_Sialan! Sepertinya dia mengerjaiku saja, ttebayou!'_ Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Nah, sudah selesai, Nee-sama." Hyuuga Hanabi meletakkan sisir yang baru saja dipakainya untuk merapikan anak rambut Hinata yang sedikit keluar dari barisan kepangan Hinata.

"Arigatou, Hanabi-chan." Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan kepangan, Nee-sama." Puji Hanabi. Iris amethyst Hanabi bergulir ke arah berlawanan dari tubuh Hinata sembari menyungging senyum geli.

"Arigatou, Hanabi-chan." Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kau mau masuk, Nee-sama?" Tawar Hanabi. Hinata menggelengkan kepala birunya yang terkepang.

"Aku ingin berada di sini sebentar." Tolak Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali jika sudah waktunya makan malam." Hanabi berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Hinata.

Hanabi kembali mengulum senyum geli saat melewati Naruto yang bersandar pada dinding rumah untuk mengawasi Hinata dengan wajah merona merah. Naruto sedikit menyesali bagaimana bisa dia tak berfikir lebih jauh tentang kecanggungan yang akan dirasakannya untuk bertamu di rumah Hinata. Salahkan sifat ceroboh Naruto yang dengan mudahnya mengiyakan usulan Sakura agar Naruto membuat pengakuan sebelum menjalankan misinya.

Setelah Hanabi benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, Naruto yang sesaat sebelumnya membuang jauh-jauh pandangannya kesembarang arah karena malu, kembali menggulirkan iris safirnya untuk mengawasi Hinata. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Naruto melihat tatanan rambut Hinata yang berbeda. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa dia baru menyadari kecantikan Hyuuga Hinata setelah sekian lama mengenal gadis itu.

Hinata masih setia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit merah diatas sana. Kemungkinan besar jika tak terhalang oleh perban, Hinata akan tak akan bosan memuji keindahan langit senja Konoha di musim semi.

"Naruto-kun," Gumam Hinata. Naruto terlonjak sedikit kaget mengira jika Hinata menyadari keberadaannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Hinata yang masih dilarang untuk memakai ninjutsu sebenarnya tak mampu merasakan kehadiran Naruto. Gadis cantik itu tanpa malu-malu mengungkapkan isi hatinya karena berfikir tak ada siapapun selain dirinya di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Blush!

Kulit tan Naruto hampir tertutup seluruhnya oleh rona merah saat Hinata menyempurnakan kalimatnya.

"_Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."_

"_Dai suki._"

"_Dai suki, Naruto-kun._"

Naruto selalu dapat mengingat jelas tiap kali Hinata mengatakan rasa sukanya pada Naruto. Naruto memilih untuk mempertahankan posisi bersandarnya beberapa lama, menunggu detak jantungnya kembali normal sebelum memutuskan untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya pada Hinata.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah seseorang tertangkap pendengaran Hinata yang bersenandung kecil menikmati buaian lembut angin musim semi Konoha.

"Apa sudah waktunya makan malam, Hanabi-chan?" Tanya Hinata yang menyangka jika hari sudah beranjak malam.

"Hanabi-chan?" Panggil Hinata kembali saat tak mendengar jawaban dari adik kandungnya.

Naruto melihat kening Hinata berkerut heran. Rasanya hati Naruto seperti tertusuk katana Sasuke melihat Hinata yang tak bisa menggunakan indra penglihatannya lagi karena dirinya.

"Neji Nii-san? Kau sudah pulang?" Tebak Hinata. Naruto masih memilih untuk berjalan dalam diam.

"Ko? Apa itu kau?"

Hinata merasakan bahwa orang yang berjalan dalam diam tadi mengambil duduk tepat di sampingnya. Hinata memutar kepala birunya di tempat orang misterius tadi duduk.

"Tou-sama?" Tebak Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan miris. Betapa selama ini gadis indigonya diam-diam mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya. Untuk laki-laki bodoh yang terlalu lambat menyadari perasaan tulus sang gadis.

"_Naruto."_

"_Jangan suka membuat Hinata menangis, ttebane."_

Nasehat ibunya kembali terngiang dalam benak Naruto. Walau hanya dalam mimpi namun kata-kata Kushina begitu kuat terpatri di hati Naruto.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hinata yang menyerah untuk bermain tebak-tebakan.

"Ini aku, Hinata." Naruto akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hah?"

'_Naruto-kun?_' Hinata menutup cepat mulutnya yang terbuka. Tak pernah sekalipun bahkan untuk bermimpi Uzumaki Naruto akan menjenguknya, apalagi di dalam rumah keluarganya.

.

.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Ciiit. Ciiit. Ciiit.

Wush. Wush. Wush.

Dalam berbagai macam suara yang dibuat oleh alam, cukup lama tak terdengar suara gadis dan pemuda yang duduk manis di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata masih sedikit terkejut oleh kedatangan Naruto. Naruto sendiri sepertinya masih berpikir keras untuk mengingat kembali susunan kata yang dituliskan oleh Sasuke sebelum berangkat ke rumah Hinata.

"A-apa kau mencari Neji Nii-san, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata berusaha memecah kesunyian antara mereka.

"Hmm…" Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipi berkumisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, Hinata." Jelas Naruto.

Hinata menundukkan dalam-dalam kepala birunya agar Naruto tak melihat wajahnya yang terasa memanas, yang Hinata rasa merona sangat merah walau tertutupi oleh perban pada mata indigonya.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun." Hinata bermain dengan jari-jari lentik yang berada di atas pangkuannya sendiri.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Jantung Naruto kembali berdetak diluar normal menyadari perubahan warna wajah Hinata yang membuat gadis indigonya terlihat sangat manis. Jika tidak ingat saat ini Naruto berada di rumah pemilik byakugan, mungkin Naruto tak perlu menahan diri untuk tak memeluk Hinata. Ya, bagaimanapun juga Naruto sudah beranjak dewasa, sesekali berfikir sedikit mesum bukanlah hal aneh untuk seorang pemuda.

"Naruto-kun," Panggil Hinata lembut.

"Ya, Hinata." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Gomen ne." Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Naruto dengan bersembunyi dibalik perban. Naruto bergeming, memberi kesempatan gadis cantik itu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku selalu egois." Hinata memulai penjelasannya dengan suara penuh sesal.

"Aku tak mengatakan apapun tentang rahasia miko padamu. Aku tahu kau pasti tak akan mengizinkanku jika aku jujur padamu." Suara Hinata semakin lama semakin lirih karena tak yakin dengan keputusannya untuk jujur pada Naruto.

"Rahasia ini juga untuk menjaga perasaan Sasuke-kun, agar tak merasa jika Konoha masih saja belum mempercayai klan Uchiha."

"Aku tak ingin kau kehilangan sahabatmu lagi, Naruto-kun."

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu berada dalam bahaya lagi demi membujuk Sasuke-kun lagi." Hinata mengambil jeda.

"Demo, Naruto-kun. Aku mau menerima permintaan Tsunade-sama menjadi seorang miko bukan hanya untuk melindungimu saja."

"Aku melakukannya untuk melindungi keluargaku, teman-temanku, dan semua orang di Konoha."

"Aku mencintai desa ini, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengukir sebuah senyuman bangga mendengar jawaban Hinata. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis indigonya menatap langit jingga yang semakin jelas menghiasi alam Konoha.

"Aku tahu, Hinata." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya mengira jika Naruto masih marah padanya karena menyembunyikan kenyataan jika diam-diam dia berlatih jutsu menjadi miko penjaga jinchuuriki. Mata indigonya yang tertutup menghalangi Hinata melihat sebuah senyuman hangat yang terukir jelas pada wajah sang pemuda.

"Sekarang biarkan aku yang banyak bicara, Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata mendongakkan kepala birunya saat menyadari dalam nada bicara Naruto tak lagi terselipi oleh emosi tertahan seperti saat pertama Naruto tahu rahasia miko.

"Apa kau tahu? Kau adalah gadis teraneh yang pernah aku temui, Hinata." Naruto masih mempertahankan posisi awalnya menatap langit orange Konoha.

"Kita adalah teman sejak bersekolah di akademi ninja. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana aku melakukan banyak kekonyolan hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang teman. Kau pasti tahu seberapa besar usahaku mendapat pengakuan dari warga desa sebagai seorang Uzumaki Naruto, bukan Jinchuuriki yang ditakuti oleh semua orang."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Sejak kecil aku tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, ayah, ataupun saudara. Saat aku mendapatkannya satu per satu dari teman-temanku, guruku, dan orang-orang disekitarku, bahkan Kurama yang akhirnya mau berteman denganku, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku merasa sangat senang sekali."

"Akhirnya aku memiliki kehidupan normal seperti orang lain." Naruto diam sesaat meresapi udara musim semi yang tahun ini terasa spesial untuknya.

"Akhirnya selangkah lagi aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi Hokage."

"Ya, hampir semua hal yang aku mimpikan dulu akhirnya terwujud." Naruto tersenyum sendiri.

"A-apa yang belum kau dapatkan. Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Apakah itu Sakura-san?" Hinata terdengar ragu untuk bertanya.

Naruto menatap gadis indigonya yang menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran. Walau tak mendapatkannya dari iris amethyst Hinata, kerutan di kening Hinata dan bibir Hinata yang sedikit mengerut sudah cukup untuk memberitahu Naruto jika Hinata sedikit cemburu.

"Kau benar-benar berfikir aku masih menyukai Sakura-chan, Hinata?" Naruto mendengus geli.

"Naruto-kun, aku…"

"Aku tak pandai mengatakan hal seperti ini, Hinata." Naruto menyela Hinata cepat, jika tidak maka Naruto akan melupakan lagi hafalannya.

"Tapi percayalah, apa yang aku ucapkan tak akan pernah aku cabut kembali. Bukankah ini jalan ninja kita?" Naruto memamerkan cengiran kesukaan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, berusaha menahan rasa haru yang merasuki kalbunya.

"Aku suka padamu, Hinata." Sejak bagian ini, Naruto sudah terlepas dari tulisan tangan Sasuke di dalam ingatannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu sangat lama untuk mendengar sebuah pengakuan dariku."

**oOo oOo oOo**

Hinata dan Naruto lagi-lagi duduk berdampingan dalam diam. Entah kenapa pengakuan singkat Naruto menimbulkan suasana canggung pada keduanya. Masing-masing terlalu malu untuk memulai kembali sebuah percakapan.

"Ehem." Suara deheman seorang laki-laki spontan membuyarkan suasana canggung yang tercipta antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Eh, Hiashi-san?" Pekik Naruto kaget.

"Kau ikut makan malam disini, Naruto?" Tawar Hiashi.

Blush!

Hiashi menahan keras kepalanya untuk tak bergeleng melihat dua remaja labil di depannya yang merona tanpa alasan jelas.

"Ah, Haha. Jika kau mengizinkan, Hiashi-san." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala jigraknya yang tak gatal dan tertawa kikuk.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian tentang keberangkatanmu besok." Hiashi melangkahkan kakinya jenjangnya meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Huft!" Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apa maksud Tou-sama, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata cepat begitu menyadari kejanggalan pada kata-kata Hiashi.

"Ah, haha. Aku hampir lupa alasan keduaku datang kemari, ttebayou." Naruto mencoba bersembunyi di balik senyuman kikuknya.

Naruto meredakan tawa kikuknya saat melihat Hinata tetap menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang."

"Kakashi-sensei memberiku misi untuk kembali mencari kuil Uzumaki yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari keberadaan awalnya."

"Ibu pernah bercerita padaku jika klan Uzumaki sangat ahli dalam fuinjutsu."

"Ibuku adalah seorang jinchuuriki kedua sebelumku, Hinata. Jinchuuriki Kurama sebelumnya juga berasal dari klan Uzumaki, Mito-sama, adalah istri dari Sodaime."

"Mereka berdua punya keahlian masing-masing dalam mengendalikan Kurama yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mengamuk saat itu."

"Aku merasa malu jika aku tak bisa sekuat dua wanita hebat itu, ttebayou." Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata. Naruto menghapus senyuman lebarnya.

"Kau bohong." Naruto menatap Hinata tak percaya. Bagaimana gadis di depannya bisa dengan mudah mematahkan semua alasan yang dipikirkan Naruto hingga menghabisnya semua waktu perjalanannya dari kantor Hokage sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Yang bahkan membuat semua hafalannya menjadi sedikit kacau.

"Hinata, aku tidak berbohong. Hanya saja…" Bela Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau meminta misi ini agar kau menjadi lebih kuat." Giliran Hinata menyela penjelasan Naruto.

"Kau ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungiku kan, Naruto-kun?" Tebakan Hinata benar-benar tepat seperti yang dipikirkannya.

Naruto tak segera menjawab. Naruto benar-benar bingung harus memberi penjelasan seperti apa agar Hinata mempercayai alasannya.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Entahlah, Hinata. Mungkin bisa lebih dari satu tahun jika aku tak kunjung menemukan kuil klanku." Jawab Naruto ragu.

"Kau akan pergi dengan siapa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Sendiri, Hinata." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata tak bertanya lagi. Naruto sendiri memilih untuk diam menanti reaksi selanjutnya dari Hinata.

"Ganbatte, Naruto-kun." Hinata mengukir sebaris senyum tipis yang hangat.

Naruto cukup terperangah. Yang ada dipikirannya beberapa saat sebelumnya adalah kemungkinan Hinata akan merengek dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha, atau Hinata minimal akan menangis saat tahu Naruto pergi terlalu lama terlebih tanpa seorang teman. Tapi sepertinya pikiran Naruto terlalu berlebihan. Naruto benar-benar lupa jika gadis indigonya adalah seorang gadis yang tegar dan penuh pengertian.

Grep.

Naruto menyeret pelan Hinata yang masih mempertahankan senyuman lembutnya dalam pelukan hangat Naruto. Naruto tak pernah tahu jika tubuh Hinata terasa begitu kecil dalam pelukannya, membuat gadis itu terlihat begitu lemah dan membutuhkan perlindungan dibalik ketegaran yang selama ini ditampakkannya.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Otaknya seperti kehilangan fungsi untuk berfikir jernih karena tersihir oleh rasa nyaman yang didapatkannya dari Hinata.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata memekik kecil, suaranya terdengar lirih karena teredam dada bidang Naruto.

"Diamlah Hinata." Perintah Naruto.

"Sebentar saja." Tambah Naruto.

Naruto bisa merasakan anggukan kecil Hinata. Kini, sang jinchuuriki kyuubi lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata menikmati setiap detik kedekatan yang akhirnya didapatkannya bersama Hinata, daripada menikmati guguran helai bunga Sakura yang banyak tumbuh di pekarangan belakang rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata sendiri tak banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah kecuali rona merah yang mengintip dari balik perban yang mengikat kuat pada kepala birunya. Namun seberkas senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah ayunya, cukup untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam hatinya.

"Gomen ne, Hinata. Aku mungkin akan membuatmu menangis beberapa kali dengan sifatku yang seperti ini." Lirih Naruto. Hinata tak segera menjawab.

"Uhm, aku tahu." Jawab Hinata setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku akan berangkat besok pagi, Hinata." Pamit Naruto.

"Aku, aku akan menunggumu, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata dengan suara lirih.

Hinata merasakan pelukan Naruto sedikit mengerat, sepertinya pemuda itu berusaha menekan rasa bahagia yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Jika aku kembali, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Raut bahagia tergambar jelas pada wajah ayu Hinata bahkan tanpa gadis itu mengatakannya lewat sebuah kata.

"Tentu." Hinata menganggukkan kepala birunya yang menempel erat pada dada Naruto pelan.

.

.

"Tadaima," Hyuuga Neji mengerutkan keningnya heran tak mendapatkan jawaban dari seorangpun orang dalam rumah. Dipandangnya jam dinding yang menempel di depan pintu masuk.

'_Belum waktunya makan malam. Kemana semua orang?'_ Pikir Neji sembari melepas sandal ninjanya.

Neji melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu tempat biasanya Hiashi duduk diam atau membaca gulungan. Nihil.

Neji mengetuk pintu kamar Hanabi dan Hinata, tak ada jawaban.

Neji kemudian mengintip dapur dan ruang makan hanya untuk menemui kesunyian.

"Kemana semua orang?" Gumam Neji yang kali ini melangkahkan kaki menuju pekarangan belakang, tempat favorit Hinata. Dalam pikiran Neji, Hinata yang belum bisa melihat tak mungkin berkeliaran keluar rumah.

"Hah?!" Neji melongo menyaksikan tingkah aneh orang-orang rumah, termasuk Hanabi dan Hiashi, berdiri berdesakan dengan byakugan yang aktif dan memasang ekspresi masing-masing.

Hiashi yang berdiri tegap dengan tangan bersidekap dan kening berkedut kesal. Hanabi yang terkikik geli tak kunjung berhenti. Ko dan beberapa anggota bunke yang saling berpelukan dengan temannya menahan tangis haru.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Neji, yang hanya bisa sweatdrop sendirian, tanpa tujuan.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Kau yakin tak ada yang tertinggal, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya, Sakura-chan. Kau tenang saja." Naruto nyengir lebar. Semua beban dalam hatinya seperti hilang tanpa bekas selepas pertemuannya dengan Hinata semalam. Ya, walaupun Naruto harus berkali-kali meneguk ludah menerima tatapan mematikan dari Hiashi karena ketahuan sudah seenaknya memeluk Hinata.

"Kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini, Sakura sudah menanyakannya puluhan kali.

"Hahaha, tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto enteng.

Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan kesal. Bagaimana bisa Naruto terlihat begitu mirip dengan Hinata dalam hal tekad dan kebiasaan mereka mengabaikan keadaan demi terpenuhinya jalan ninja mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa Kakashi membiarkan seorang jinchuuriki berkeliaran sendirian tanpa pengawal," Sasuke masih tetap merasa keberatan dengan keputusan Kakashi seperti 3 hari yang lalu.

"Jangan khawatir, Sasuke. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau sepertinya masih meremehkan kekuatanku, Sasuke." Gerutu Naruto.

"Dia tak meremehkan kekuatanmu, Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengkhawatirkan kebodohanmu."

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura memutar kepala mereka cepat. Di belakang mereka berdiri seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan senyum palsu andalannya. Untuk saat ini, ya, untuk saat ini saja, Naruto akan membiarkan Sai bicara sesukanya.

"Sai!" Pekik Naruto. Mata langit Naruto membulat bahagia melihat sosok Sai.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya cepat untuk menghampiri Sai, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling memandang dalam bingung melihat tingkah aneh Naruto yang terlihat sangat bahagia bertemu Sai.

"Kau sudah keluar penjara?" Bisik Naruto yang tak bisa sedikitpun menyembunyikan rona bahagia dari wajahnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sai sebelum berangkat misi.

"Apa yang terjadi, ttebayou?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ino mengakui jika sebenarnya dia yang membocorkan rahasia miko padamu." Jawab Sai.

"Jadi, Ino didalam penjara menggantikanmu?" Pekik Naruto kaget.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tak mengerti. Tadi pagi aku sempat bertemu Ino sebelum Tim 10 berangkat misi." Lirih Naruto bingung sendiri.

"Tidak, Kakashi-sensei menyerahkan hukuman Ino pada Tsunade-sama." Jelas Sai.

"Syukurlah jika Ino tak dipenjara sepertimu, Sai. Kau membuatku takut saja, ttebayou." Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Terima kasih karena membelaku di depan Kakashi-sensei, Naruto." Sai menggaruk-garuk pipi pucatnya yang sekarang sudah ternoda oleh rona merah tipis karena merasa haru dengan persahabatan yang baru dia tahu bagaimana rasa hangatnya.

"Hey, kenapa kalian bicara berbisik seperti itu?!" Protes Sakura yang tak memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk menjawab Sai.

"Kalian terlihat cocok sebagai pasangan." Komentar Sasuke asal.

.

.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Naruto?" Tanya Shino saat pemuda jabrik itu tak kunjung berangkat juga.

"Ya. Semua teman-teman kita kecuali Tim 10 sudah ada disini. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?!" Naruto menatap Kiba kesal, kata-kata Kiba barusan seolah mengusir Naruto agar cepat pergi meninggalkan desa saja.

"Hishhh! Kalian ini!"

"Apa kalian tak tahu jika Naruto menunggu Hinata?!" Tenten angkat bicara.

"Ya, seperti itulah laki-laki. Susah sekali mengerti situasi." Komentar Sakura. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar sindiran Sakura yang lebih ditunjukkan untuk dirinya dari lirikan tajam emerald Sakura padanya.

"Haha. Kau punya semangat masa muda yang bagus, Naruto-kun." Lee mengangkat jempol kanannya tinggi-tinggi di depan Naruto yang tertawa kikuk.

"Hey, Naruto." Panggil Sai.

"Lihatlah disana, gadismu sudah datang."

Naruto memutar kepalanya cepat ke arah obsidian Sai menatap. Mata langit Naruto menangkap seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis dengan iris amethyst yang sama baru saja mendarat tak jauh dari pintu gerbang Konoha tempat Naruto dan teman-temannya berdiri.

"Hinata." Naruto dengan senyum sumringah berjalan cepat menyongsong kehadiran Hinata.

"Dan Neji, Naruto!" Tenten melengkapi kalimat Naruto dengan kesal karena kehadiran Neji tak mendapatkan sambutan berarti dari Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, maaf aku terlambat." Sesal Hinata. Naruto menggelengkan kepala jabriknya penuh semangat.

"Tak apa, Hinata. Aku senang kau datang." Jawab Naruto masih dengan cengiran rubahnya.

Neji yang tahu diri membiarkan Hinata berhenti di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari tempat teman-teman rookie menunggui kepergian Naruto. Neji sendiri memilih bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"Guk. Guk." Akamaru menyalak senang sepertinya ikut tersihir kebahagiaan Naruto.

"Kau sudah akan berangkat, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, begitulah, Hinata." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto-kun. Dan jangan memaksakan diri untuk berlatih terlalu keras." Hinata segera merapalkan nasehat-nasehatnya karena tahu tak lagi memiliki banyak waktu untuk bercengkrama dengan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus geli mendengar nasehat Hinata. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu menasehati Naruto apa yang seharusnya Hinata sendiri lakukan.

"Kau juga, Hinata. Jangan jadi gadis keras kepala seperti Sakura-chan, ttebayou. Hahaha." Tawa Naruto meledak.

Sasuke memeluk erat-erat tubuh Sakura yang sudah memasang sarung tangan hitamnya untuk menghajar Naruto.

"Sialan kau, Naruto!" Naruto sweatdrop mendengar amukan Sakura di belakang sana.

"Naruto-kun, kau tak boleh seperti itu," Hinata menatap khawatir pada Naruto.

"Haha, gomen, gomen." Naruto terlihat tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya bertemu gadis indigonya.

"Senang sekali aku bisa melihat mata indahmu lagi sebelum aku pergi, Hinata." Ucap Naruto. Hinata tersipu mendengar pujian Naruto.

"Tou-sama mengizinkanku melepaskan perban sebentar, Naruto-kun." Jelas Hinata malu-malu.

"Ah, Hinata. Ada yang lupa aku berikan padamu kemarin." Naruto merogoh kantong jaket orange menanti dengan sabar apa yang akan Naruto berikan untuknya.

Sai, Sasuke, dan Sakura berfikir Naruto akan meniru cara norak Shikamaru yang dilakukan pemuda itu pada Temari beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi sepertinya pikiran mereka terlalu berlebihan karena Naruto terlihat menenteng sepasang kalung berbandul klan Uzumaki dan klan Hyuuga yang berkilat-kilat tertempa cahaya mentari pagi.

Naruto memasukkan kembali kalung berbandul klan Hyuuga ke dalam kantong jaketnya, dan memamerkan kalung berbandul klan Uzumaki di depan Hinata yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tak punya benang merah untuk mengikat takdir kita." Naruto melepaskan kaitan pada kalung berbandul klan Uzumaki di tangannya.

"Jadi biarkan aku mengikat takdir kita dengan kalung ini." Naruto mendekati Hinata dan mulai memasang kalung tersebut pada leher jenjang Hinata.

Saat Naruto menyelesaikan kegiatannya mengaitkan kembali kalung berbandul klannya, Hinata membenarkan surai biru panjangnya dan menyembunyikan tali kalung itu di balik surai panjangnya.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Lirih Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto yang melihat wajah cantik sempurna Hinata yang tak lagi terhalang oleh perban, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Hinata," Panggil Naruto. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lurus iris safir Naruto.

"Mungkin aku harus mengikatmu dengan sesuatu yang lain lagi."

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan lembut berhasil di daratkan dengan mulus oleh Naruto pada kening gadis indigonya. Hinata tercengang. Sesaat kemudian rona merah segera menyelimuti pipi porselennya

"HAH?!" Sakura, Kiba, Tenten, Lee dan bahkan Neji melongo tiba-tiba melihat keberanian pemuda jabrik itu di depan teman-temannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan benar-benar simpati dengan kebodohan yang berani dilakukan Naruto di depan Neji. Sementara Sai hanya memasang senyum palsunya yang lebar.

Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Hinata. Ditatapnya wajah Hinata yang sudah berubah warna, menambah pesona manis diri Hinata bagi mata langit Naruto.

'_Manis sekali,'_ Batin Naruto yang mulai tersihir semakin dalam oleh pesona Hinata.

"Hn, mungkin dengan sesuatu yang lain juga."

Kali ini dikecupnya singkat pipi porselen gadis yang memejamkan sebelah mata kirinya saat Naruto mendaratkan bibirnya. Rona merah semakin banyak bergelanyut diwajah Hinata.

"Byakugan!" Neji tiba-tiba mengaktifkan byakugannya membuat teman-temannya terlonjak kaget tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sai.

Naruto yang sepertinya menjadi tuli dengan keributan teman-teman dibelakangnya, menatap lekat-lekat wajah yang amat sangat merona dari gadis indigonya. Entah sejak kapan, wajah manis Hinata saat tersipu malu seperti ini tiba-tiba menjadi candu bagi Naruto untuk lebih dan lebih banyak lagi melihatnya.

"Hinata, kau cantik sekali." Puji Naruto dengan pandangan terpana. Hinata menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa bergetar yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya.

"Mungkin aku harus mengikatmu dengan sesuatu yang lain lagi, Hinata. Sesuatu yang mengikat sangat kuat."

Hinata baru mengerti apa maksud dari kata terakhir Naruto saat pemuda jabrik itu mendaratkan kembali sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir mungilnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya takut-takut, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Walaupun sebenarnya Hinata berharap mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya bersama Naruto dengan suasana yang lebih pribadi dan romantis, tapi menyadari sikap Naruto, Hinata hanya menurut saja mengikuti jalan pikiran Naruto.

'_Aishiteru,'_ Ucap Hinata dan Naruto dalam hati masing-masing. Setruman-setruman kecil yang tercipta secara gaib dalam hati mereka membuat keduanya semakin tenggelam dalam balutan rona merah.

"Lepaskan aku!" Neji memberontak kuat berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan teman-teman shinobinya.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian repot-repot memeluknya seperti itu. Pakai saja jutsu kalian! Apa kalian lupa kalian ini ninja?!" Tenten mengeraskan suaranya yang masih saja tenggelam dalam teriakan-teriakan panik teman-teman Shinobinya dengan kesal.

Plok.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya frustasi menyaksikan tingkah teman-temannya yang masih saja suka berbuat konyol bahkan saat mereka sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Naruto no Baka!" Gerutu Sai. Sakura melirik Sai.

"Kau tak ikut mereka menghentikan Neji, Sai?" Sindir Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku lebih suka memeluk wanita." Jawab Sai cepat dibalik senyum palsunya.

"Hahh…" Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Neji! Matikan byakuganmu atau aku akan menggunakan saringanku." Ancam Sasuke.

"Akamaru! Jangan lepaskan gigitanmu!" Teriak Kiba menyemangati Akamaru.

"Naruto sialan! Dia membuatku berpelukan dengan laki-laki." Gerutu Shino kesal.

Semua keributan teman-temannya di belakang sana tak sedikitpun mampu merusak romansa yang membuai Naruto dan Hinata dalam dunia mereka sendiri..

**THE END**

Huft!

Menyeka keringet segede anak gajah.

Yey, Alhamdulillah diucapkan Fic ini berakhir sesuai rencana. Juga buat keinginan terpendam Cand buat fic dengan judul anime shouju kesukaan Cand " Menggapai Hatimu" akhirnya terwujud juga :D

Arigatou minna buat semua dukungannya. Review2 kalian benar-benar menyemangati Cand menyelesaikan fic ini. Semoga kalian suka sama endingnya. ^^

Walaupun ini Chap terakhir, tolong jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak review ya, minna-san :D

Seperti biasanya, Cand mau titip salam buat :

**Arviana-san** : "Hehe, kurang waktu buat berfikir jadi henge seadanya saja :p"

**Ninja-san **: "Huwaaa, Hontou? Cand jadi malu ne. Arigatou gozaimasu, Ninja-san Jangan bosen-bosen review yak."

**Nabilah-san** : "Hehe. Wah terima kasih ya sudah sangat detil membaca ficnya Cand :D"

**You-san** : "Hahaha kena deh salah nebak Kakashi, fufufu :p. Tenang saja you-san ini bukan angst kok, Cand takut digebukin massa kayak yang dulu-dulu. Chap terakhir ini semoga sesuai dengan doanya You-san ya, amiiin eits, jangan lupa reviewnya."

**Guest-san **: "Ya sebenarnya dikatakan begitu juga bisa, haha, Cand kok bingung jawabnya -_-"

**Anneleise-san **: "I like you too :p Ini sudah update, jangan lupa reviewnya ya, Anneleise-san ^^"

**Kojou-san **: "Huweee Cand menangis haru baca reviewnya Kojou-san. Hehe sequel ya? Wah Cand jadi hutang banyak fic dong, bingung juga mau buat sequel apa :p Haha iya sudah panjang, lebih panjang lagi juga boleh. Jangan lupa direview ya akhir yangs sedikit geje ini ^^"


End file.
